Here I stood, in the rain
by Foxyguitarist98
Summary: Here I stood in the rain, my Tears masked by the heavy drizzle, after watching the man I adored, through the partially opened door, making love to another woman. I tried to come here as fast as I could, so that I could tell him he was the one...
1. Chapter 1

Here I stood in the rain, my tears masked by the heavy drizzle, after watching the man I adored, through the partially opened door, making love to another woman. I had tried to come here as fast as I could, so that I could tell him that he was the one I loved and wanted to be with forever, but I guess I was too late.

"Make your decision quickly Haruhi! It's either me or him, but you can't continue leading us both on" I remember him saying earlier that week, after all of our clients had left and only he and I remained. That day, I had promised Kyoya that I'd lock the door after club activities were done, but I hadn't been expecting to be confronted by Tamaki. "What are you talking about?" I asked, not knowing where this sudden flood of information was coming from. "Don't play with me" he replied icily, his usually warm, violet eyes, now showing no sigh of kindness as he continued. "I know that you've been seeing Hikaru behind my back" He had been upset at the fact that I kept running from him to Hikaru whenever we argued about something which would leave him taking his frustration out on the punching bag, in his down stairs gym and me, going for a long walk on the beach and thinking things over, which would sometimes end with me at Hikaru's house.

But I never did anything with Hikaru, and Kaoru was my witness on this, due to the fact that he often found me sitting in the living room with Hikaru, discussing our current arguments or sleeping in Hikaru's bed, while Hikaru slept on the couch. I never expected to find a scene like this, while on my way to tell him that I was tired of running and ready to talk this out with him like a responsible adult. But as I ran up the steps, past some maids who seemed really happy to see me and greeted me warmly, and down the hall, towards Tamaki's room, I was met with low moans and soft giggles. "What the hell?" I questioned, slowly pushing the door open, to find a naked woman on top of Tamaki.

"Who the hell is she" I questioned in the back of my mind, as I watched her in complete shock, unable to pull my eyes away from the scene. "This has got to be a bad dream" I thought, trying so hard to deny what I was seeing, but her pale creamy skin, dark crimson hair, smell of her perfume, the way she moaned… no, pretty much purred his name, as she gripped his shoulders and grinded on him, her perfect breasts bouncing and Tamaki continued to grip the sheets tighter and let out a throaty moan, just seemed all too real. It was enough to make me sick. And to make matters worse, she saw me and smiled, pleased with herself, before kissing him and grinding harder, as his eyes remained glazed over with lust. It was as though I was being stabbed in the heart repeatedly.

I couldn't bear to watch anymore, it hurt me too much to stay, so I ran out. Down the hall, past his concerned maids, who only saw my expressionless, yet deeply scarlet, face, as I tripped over my feet, while demanding to go away.

"Miss Haruhi, wait, is something wrong? Are you ok? Miss Haruhi, don't go out there, it's raining. You'll catch cold" some of the maids questioned and commented, but I ignored them, as I ran out into the hammering rain. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if he missed me, which I knew with what he was doing currently, he wouldn't, I didn't care about the host club or the fact that I was on a scholarship that was a stepping stone to my becoming the best damn lawyer there ever was. None of it really mattered to me as tears spilled down my cheeks, as if a dam had been broken behind my eyes, and I crumbled under the weight and pressure of heartbreak. I didn't care that I may die of pneumonia, or catch cold, Hell, it probably be better if I just wasn't around anymore, then Tamaki would be able to sleep with anyone he wanted to.

I stumbled down the road, my clothes sticking to my small frame as I continued walking, not paying any attention to where I was going. "Dammit!" I screamed at the dark grey sky, cursing the day that I'd ever met that rich bastard. But all the same, I wanted to know why. Why he would do this to me after telling me to choose who I wanted to be with. I mean, Tamaki was the only boy I had adored, since I'd finally figured out how I really felt and now he's with another woman. "I can't believe I actually agreed to move in with that bastard too." I thought, continuing to walk, not knowing where exactly I was headed and not caring, as my thoughts continued "What the hell was I thinking?" then I remembered why.

"**Haruhi…. Haruhi, Can I ask you something?" Tamaki asked, as he tried to get my attention, while I entertained my guests for the afternoon. "oh Tamaki, you look so handsome today" one of the girls squeaked, as Tamaki, who was dressed as a male model, ran his long fingers through his silky blond hair and shot the girls a charming look, causing them to squeal and fawn over him even more. This impressed me too, in some ways but I tried not to show it. It was really too complicating and bothersome. He wore a white shirt, which was barely buttoned up, showing off his tanned, toned chest and parts of his rippling stomach, and pair of baggy jeans. "Sure, what's up Tamaki?" I asked, excusing myself from the table and following Tamaki to a nearby window, out of earshot of my and his guests. Of course, Kyoya could hear us, although he didn't seem interested in what we were saying.**

"**Well, I know that your father doesn't like me and I know he'd never allow this, but I was just wondering….. if it's not too much-" Tamaki said but was cut off, as Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly appeared beside me and pulled me away from Tamaki, while asking me why I wasn't dressed. "Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, I was talking to Haruhi. Bring her back" Tamaki yelled, but the twins ignored him. "Because I don't want to. I actually like what I'm wearing right now, plus, I know that you guys might've wanted to put me in a dress." I replied, "we wouldn't think of it Haruhi" the twins said in unison, as a sneaky grin slid across their faces. "Although you would look so cute if you let us dress you up" Hikaru added, while pulling a dress out of nowhere.**

"**You've gotta be kidding me" I thought as those mischievous faces stared back at me. "Not a chance" I replied coldly, while trying to pull away from the dastardly duo, but they held me fast. "hey, hey, don't be like that" Hikaru said, holding me fast. "yeah Haruhi, this'll only take a second" Kaoru, smiled widely as they continued leading me past Hunny, who waved at us, while carefully eating a slice of strawberry cheesecake and trying not to get any on his long plaid shorts and silk shirt. "No. I really don't wanna dress up. Come on guys" I replied, continuing to struggle. "Hey Haruhi, do you wanna join me and bun bun for some cake? " Hunny asked, his sunny blond hair, now slicked back with a pair of sunglasses on top of his head. "sanctuary" I thought, hoping that Hunny would save me, but before I could answer, Hikaru thanked Hunny for his offer then declined, explaining that I had agreed to model one of the dresses their mother prepared for a special occasion such as this. **

"**That's not t-" I started, but Hikaru quickly put his hand over my mouth and smiled. "Oh" Hunny replied, sadly, then perked up. "Can I watch?" "sure you can" both of those devious deviants replied nonchalantly waving their hand, then smiled at each other, while I squirmed and tried to worm and wiggle out the twin's vice grip. Somehow I managed to escape, between Mori effortlessly picking me up, explaining to Hunny that Tamaki was finally going to ask me "THE QUESTION", which surprised and excited him, and carrying me back to Tamaki.**

**He was a sad sight to behold, pathetically sitting in a dark corner cultivating mushrooms and rocking back and forth telling the mushrooms that they were going to be ok and shouldn't fight. "Oh, great. That's perfect" I thought, rolling my eyes, thinking that Tamaki had finally snapped, then my better judgment got the best of me and I gently put my hand on his shoulder. "sorry about that Tamaki, Was there something you wanted to ask me?" I asked, giving him the sincerest smile that I could muster, as he turned around, his deep violet orbs, the palest I'd ever seen them as he drew himself to his feet and stared deeply into my eyes. "Haruhi" he blushed as he said my name, then put his hand over his mouth, his hands were shaking.**

"**Why are his hands shaking" I thought, but ignored it for the moment. "Yes sensei?" I asked, suddenly finding myself lost in the lovely lavender orbs of the boy that I'd been secretly harboring a crush for. "Um… well, I was just wondering…" he replied, his face, now as red as those stupid roses that usually appear out of nowhere. "God, this is getting really annoying" I thought, quickly loosing my patience. "Yes?" I edged, biting back my impatience as he continued to fumble with his words.**

"**Will you…. Um…. Will you-" "WILL I WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ASK ME TAMAKI!?!" I yelled, snatching my hand out of his and attracting the attention of everyone in the music room. I quickly noticed everyone staring at Tamaki and I. "sorry everyone" I apologized, blushing, and then turned back to Tamaki. "Now, what do you want to ask me?" I asked in a sharp whisper as Tamaki began to shake in fright. "I think Tamaki is trying to ask you to move in with him" Kyoya informed in a bored tone, before Tamaki could answer. He walked over, wearing a white, sleeveless button down polo shirt and a pair of baggy light blue, jeans and smiled, which, for some odd reason, made me cringe. He had also decided to wear contacts today, which came as a surprise to me, cause he's never done it before. "Hey" Tamaki replied somewhat angry, then began to sulk "I wanted to ask her, mama" he whimpered.**

"**well, you were taking too long, so I told her" Kyoya replied, then looked at Tamaki and sighed, before continuing "but if you want to ask her so badly, then ask" "ok. Haruhi, will you move in with me?" Tamaki asked, offering me a pair of keys with a bear keychain on it. My brain quickly went into overdrive with the images of Tamaki walking out of his room with his pajama top open showing of his firm tanned, upper body, as he wipes the sleep from his eyes. That skipped to Tamaki and I getting married in a church and the image of my father bawling like a woman. We exchange our vows, then the big question arises and I'm prepared to answer "Yes" my mind whispered, hoping that my mouth would repeat the decision. But I shook my head thinking the whole idea was just stupid and a complete hindrance to my plans. **

"**No" I replied blankly, pushing his hand away and walking past him, not caring about how he crumbled into a huge pile as I walked on. "Ooh. Rejected" the twins said in unison then gave each other a high five. "You owe us 30,000,000 yen Hunny- sempai." Hikaru said, as Hunny cried, clinging to Mori's leg, while he wrote the check. "What the hell? You guys bet on whether or not I was going to move in with Tamaki?" I asked, as Hikaru quickly pocketed the check and grinned. "Yep" those two idiots replied in unison. **

"**Sorry Haru-chan" Hunny replied sadly, clutching Bun-Bun and looking at me with those big brown eyes. "We don't really need the money though. I mean, we are wealthy" Hikaru said, looking bored, as he pretended to clean dirt from under his perfectly manicured fingernails. "Of course, we could give this 30 million yen" Kaoru said, putting his arm around his brother's neck. "But you'd have to let us…. Dress you" Hikaru smiled, putting his arm around Kaoru's neck. "Yeah, then I'd finally be able to buy some giant tuna and some new clothes. Then again, I don't really like wearing dresses very much and the one that they've picked out doesn't exactly fit my taste…. Although, it is very pretty" I thought, considering the notion. "So, what do you say?" Kaoru asked, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. **

"**Yeah, Haru-chan, what do you say?" Hunny piped up, smiling too, as Tamaki only blushed at the thought… I guess. "No" I replied, which caused everyone to Awww, in disappointment. Well, except Mori, Kyoya, and the twins, who just shrugged and said in unison "oh well, your loss." "Haruhi… but why?" Tamaki asked, following me like a small child, which seemed to entertain our guests. "Why what Tamaki? Why did I refuse to model their mother's dress or why did I refuse to move in with you?" I asked, not bothering to turn around, as I walked back to my customers and sat down.**

"**Both" Tamaki replied, standing beside my chair. "Aw, how cute, Tamaki looks like a child following Haruhi around" one girl said to another, who giggled in response. "And like a small child, I'll follow you all the way to the ends of the earth, fore, I adore you that much" Tamaki smiled, holding the girl's hand and smiling, which caused them to go nuts. "Oh brother" I thought, rolling my eyes as Tamaki continued making a fool of himself, then returned to my side. "You know how much daddy loves seeing you in dresses at least once in a while. Can't you just wear a dress one time while we're cosplaying? Daddy would really like it if you did" then I snapped, slamming my teacup on its saucer and staring at him. "How many times do I have to tell you, YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!?!" **

"**Plus 300 million yen for the tea set and yelling" Kyoya said, without looking up from his black book. "Dammit. Rich bastards" I cursed in the back of my mind and for some reason; I could've sworn I heard him say "I heard that. Plus 800 million yen for potty mouth. should I add more?" "I am too, your father. I mean, why else would I constantly think of hugging you, holding your hand, and just being close to you? Why would I have a special set of gold keys made and ask you to come live with me in mansion #2, if I wasn't your dear father?" Tamaki asked, looking a little hurt, yet outraged. **

"**Because you're weird" I thought, but didn't bother to say, cause I knew how he'd react. "That might be because you're in love with Haru-kun, Tamaki" a girl with long silky raven hair, whom I'd never noticed before, replied nervously, while playing with her fingers and staring at her lap. At first, everyone in the room, besides the people who had known or had already caught on to this fact, was in complete shock at what the girl had declared. then, all of the customers squealed, except for the poor girl and us hosts, and began chatting about how cool it would be to have not only a forbidden love amongst brothers, but also one amongst the hottest and well known boy, Tamaki, and me, the poorest, yet smartest 'boy' in school. **

"**He's in love with me? Well, that's strange. I always thought he was in love with himself or something. But this is a surprise. Hmm. What should I make for dinner tonight" I thought, my face going slightly pink at the consideration then tried to push it away, but my heart wouldn't stop racing. "Haru-kun, are you ok?" "Oh my, do you have a fever?" "Should I escort you to the infirmary?" some of my guests asked, bringing me back into reality as I somehow hoped that Tamaki hadn't noticed that I was blushing. "oh, no I'm ok. just a little warm. Thank you all for your concern ladies. Um, would you all like some more tea? Cake? Sweets? Anything?" I replied, then nervously asked, before excusing myself. "He's so sweet" another girl replied. "Maybe we should start a Tama-Haru fan club" one of Tamaki's, many, clients suggested.**

"**Yeah, if we do, I wanna be one of the first members" one of my clients said, raising her hand. "I'd pay to see that" another replied sarcastically. "That would be a great idea" Kyoya interjected, as he walked over. "And we can have it here in the host club." "Yeah" the girls seemed to all agree in unison **

"**Oh no Hikaru, our fans are leaving us, I feel so alone" Kaoru cried, putting his hand on his forehead and holding on to his brother as if to keep from Fainting. "I don't know what I'll do without my public" "I know Kaoru, but you mustn't worry. I'll always be here for you" Hikaru replied, holding his brother close, as the girls, who had left their 'presence' and many of our other guests, went to watch the twins engage in their ever famous 'brotherly love'. "Oh Hikaru, I knew you'd never let me down" Kaoru moaned, gently resting his hand on Hikaru's cheek and stared into his brother's eyes passionately. "Kaoru, you should know that I could never leave you. You're my better half" Hikaru whispered, as some girls cried saying "don't worry Hikaru, Kaoru, we'll never leave you.", swooned and applauded.**

"**I may never get use to that" I thought as watching the twins in slight disgust, then returned to my seat bringing another pot of tea. But I found it occupied by 'the king' who offered me his lap instead. "No thanks, I'll just stand" I replied blankly, as all of our guests protested. "Just one time Haru-kun." "Yeah, please" "I bet you would look really cute on Tamaki's lap" some of my guests implied, while others squealed at the mere thought, as I stood there, glancing at Tamaki and having a mental argument of whether or not, I should succumb to sheer embarrassment. "Ladies, Haruhi really doesn't have to sit on my lap. It's ok, really" Tamaki said earnestly, while turning bright red. I guess he was thinking about how it would feel, having me that close. **

"**Awww" the girls chorused once more, seeming deeply disappointed. "but never fear, my fair maidens, fore I shall let you all sit on my lap" Tamaki said with a charming smile, making the girls squeal in unison, before Kyoya beckoned me over and said "if you do it, I'll cut your debt by half and write the added charges off as good behavior" "yes. Soon I won't owe anything" I thought, feeling victorious, then Kyoya busted my bubble of victory and sent me plummeting back down to reality. "Of course, this'll mean that you'll have to quit the host club, therefore having to leave your beloved Tamaki and all of your friends" "yeah… that's right" I thought grimly, imagining walking to class with Hikaru and Kaoru.**

"_**Hey guys, I was just wondering…. What's been happening in the host club lately" "well, we'd tell you Haruhi, but" Hikaru would begin "since you're no longer part of the club and that information is strictly classified even to our guests" Kaoru would finish "WE CAN'T TELL YOU" both would say in unison, stopping in front of me. "Oh. Ok, I understa-" I would try to say, but would get cut off "but since you're our friend" Kaoru would start putting his arm around my shoulder "and we love as much as we do" Hikaru would finish, putting his arm over my other shoulder, so that their arms are crisscrossed behind my back "WE'LL GIVE YOU A HINT" both would chorus in unison, stopping once more and grinning like Cheshire cats. "Oh boy, why do I have a bad feeling about this" I'd think, clutching my books tighter to my chest, before they would each grab me by my elbows and effortlessly carry me to a dressing room.**_** "So, what do you say?"**

**Kyoya asked, looking back at his laptop. "The choice is yours, personally I don't care." "I'll do it, but only on one condition" I replied, wanting so badly to stay. "And that is?" Kyoya asked with a blank stare. "I stay a host for the remainder of my high school career." "Well, I knew you couldn't resist" he replied, continuing to type silently "plus if you had decided to leave us, we'd loose a substantial amount of money. You have been raking in a lot of customers, so it's a deal." "what the heck was the whole 'this'll mean that you'll have to quit the host club, therefore having to leave your beloved Tamaki and all of your friends' if you just said that you'll be loosing a large amount of money because I'm raking in a lot of customers? Isn't that contradictory?** **Whatever……. Bunch of rich bastards" I thought, after thanking Kyoya and walking back to where Tamaki was sitting**. **Or at least far enough as to where Kyoya couldn't use his mind reading techniques on me and would instead, catch the elevator music playing in Tamaki's head.**

"**I'll sit on your lap" I said blankly, making the girls squeal. "Well, it appears that Haruhi has changed his mind" Tamaki said smiling at the girls and running his long fingers through his hair before flipping it. "But know this Tamaki, if you blow in my ear, sniff my neck, can't control your body for some odd reason or hug me** **suddenly, I'll gut you like a fish. So no funny business, am I clear?" I whispered sharply in his ear, making him stiffen in his seat. "Crystal" he replied with a soft smile as if to hide the fact that he was scared.**

**So I slipped onto his thighs, feeling as foolish as ever. "the stuff I put up with just to repay my debt" I sighed, feeling like a ventriloquist dummy sitting on Tamaki's knee silently as he sipped his tea and discussed such trivial things with the girls. Yet at the same time, I was so happy sitting there. "I love the sound of his voice and how sweet it seemed to resonate so lightly. Mmmmm, I can imagine those lips, forming the words slowly" "Haruhi" "carefully" "Haruhi" "lightly enunciating every syllable. Oh God, what I wouldn't give to kiss those lips" "HARUHI!" Tamaki breathed, sending shivers down my spine and causing me turn around and send him a death glare, although I really enjoyed it. "What sempai?" I asked icily, making him shrink in his seat.**

"**I repeat. Haruhi Fujioka, if you're still in the building, you are to report to the chairman's office immediately." The woman's voice echoed over the loudspeaker. "That" Tamaki replied, making me feel embarrassed once more. "Sorry" I replied, with a light blush. "why am I being called to the office" I thought internally, as I hopped off of Tamaki's lap, apologized to the girls for departing from them so early, then walked towards the door, but was stopped by Hunny and the twins. "Can we come with you Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as both he and Kaoru took my hands and smiled. **

"**Yeah Haru-chan, can we?" Hunny grinned, almost knocking the wind out of me as he threw his arms around my waist and hugged me. "Um... sure guys but I'm pretty sure it's not all that important, plus, who's gonna entertain your guests while you're gone?" I asked looking at all three of them. "Don't worry about that" Hunny replied. "Our guests have already left" Kaoru said "yeah, something about…… wanting to get home before the thunderstorm came through" Hikaru added, tapping his finger on his chin and looking skyward, as if guessing. "But that important so lets get going" both chorused before pulling me to the door. **

"**Mitsukuni, it's time for your nap" Mori said quietly as he stopped us and pulled Hunny from around my waist" "Awww, already?" Hunny questioned sweetly, obviously disappointed, Mori silently nodded and began carrying him to the other side of the host club. "Well I guess that means I can't go. Oh well" Hunny replied, looking sad, then smiled. "Have fun Haru-chan" "ok" I replied. "Let's go" the twins chorused impatiently, putting their hands on their hips and tapping their feet. **

"**Alright" I replied, as the twins held the double doors open and I walked through them and down the hall, not waiting for either Hikaru or Kaoru, but they were on my heels. As I rounded the corner and paced down the hall, I noticed that the once sunlit sky, which I'd seen on my way to the host club this afternoon, now had a grey blanket of clouds streaming across it. "Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this meeting?" I thought, before pushing the office door open and walking through. "yes dear, how may I help you?" a pretty, young secretary with bright, cat-like, green eyes and long black hair, purred, looking up from her magazine with a smile. "Um… Hi, I got a call to come see the chairman-" I replied but was cut off by the chairman **

"**Ah, Haruhi, so glad you could make it" the chairman said with a warm smile as he stood in the doorway of his office. "please, come in. Hikaru, Kaoru. How are you boys been? I hope Tamaki hasn't been giving you any trouble" I nodded and walked in, taking in the sight that was the chairman's office. It was huge. The walls were lined with pictures of Tamaki, from the time he was a chubby little baby all the way till the current photo of all of us in the host club, and several awards and plaques for being the best private school in the district. "Please, sit" the chairman said, startling me as he took a seat in his chair and motioned us to sit as well. **

"**Miss Haruhi Fujioka, I must say, you are an exceptional student. Straight A's in every class…" "Forgive me sir, but was there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked trying to be polite, but quickly loosing my patience. "Yes" he replied, his smile melting into a concerned look as he pushed my file away and became serious "There's been an accident." My heart seemed to stop at the sound. "no. no. no" I thought, not wanting to listen, but found myself unable to move. "Hopefully it's not true" "what happened?" I asked, my mouth going** **dry as I hoped it wasn't my father, but for some reason, knowing it was. **

"**There was a robbery at his job" chairman Suoh replied, folding his hands in front of his face. "your father complied with the guys wishes when he ordered him to hand over the money, but when the robber had let his guard down, your father tackled him and they fought over the gun-" "What are you trying to say sir?" I asked, no longer wanting the story of what happened, but to know if my father was alright. "The gun went off and the guy was caught, but…I'm sorry Haruhi." He replied looking as though he were about to cry before he looked away from me.** **"No" I thought, suddenly getting out of my chair "don't say -" **

"**Your fathers gone. I'm sorry" the chairman whispered, an apologetic look on his face, as I froze. "Haruhi" the twins softly chimed, pulling me into a warm embrace, as if to comfort me, but I pushed them away. "You're kidding" I said, thinking, wishing, hoping , praying, that I'd somehow fallen asleep on Tamaki's lap and that this was just a really bad nightmare that I would wake up from. But something inside of me, told me it was true. "No, Haruhi. In a matter such as this, I don't joke." **

"**DAMMIT!" I cursed lowly, balling my hands into a tight fist at my sides and gritting my teeth as the twin's embraced me once more, and got tighter, as if to keep me from crumbling. "You may go to the hospital to identify the body. I'm really sorry for inconveniencing you like this-" "ok" was all I could say as the twins escorted me out of the office and down to their limo, never once saying a word. "This isn't happening" I thought, finding myself unable to cry as I rubbed my nose and found the heavily intoxicating smell of iron. I opened my hand and found I had balled up my fists so tightly, that I now had bloodied crescent wounds in the palms of both hands. "Ow" I thought sarcastically, wondering why it didn't hurt the way it was suppose to, as the warm, scarlet, liquid bubbled up from the hemispherical shaped wounds.**

"**Hey, Haruhi…." Hikaru started, as if trying to lighten the mood, but caught sight of my blood drenched palms. "You're bleeding" he grabbed two pieces of tissue and lightly placed them in my hands to soak up the blood. "Are you ok?" he asked, looking up at me, his eyes showing deep concern. "No" I breathed, looking away, feeling as helpless and scared as a lost child. "That's ok. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here" Hikaru smiled grimly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to himself. I still didn't feel much like crying at the moment, so I just rested my head on his broad shoulder, taking comfort in his presence and support. "Thank you" I whispered, as the rain continued to fall, pelting the windows, and sudden weight of sleep engulfed me. **

"**Where are you guys?" Tamaki's voice blared through Kaoru's cell phone as we rode to the hospital. "We're on our way to the hospital-" "what do you mean 'on your way to the hospital?' did something happen to Haruhi? Is she ok? Where is she?" "She's fine" kaoru replied, not being as irritated as he'd usually be when Tamaki would flip out. "Then why are you guys going to the hospital?" "because Haruhi's father is dead"**

*****************************************************************

**There he lay, no longer breathing, but still warm to my touch, as if… somehow…. still alive. He was stripped of all make up, revealing a pale, handsome, masculine face, his crimson wig and long eyelashes, were now no more, leaving short blond tresses flecked with few grays and short eyelashes, attached to relaxed lids hiding his, once, bright brown eyes. His feminine clothing were now replaced by a white sheet. He was definitely my father.**

**I reached my hand under the snow white sheet, and gently grasping his lukewarm hand in mine, so glad that rigor mortis hadn't set in, so that I could still hold him. I was also glad that they had decided to wait to embalm him, before gently resting my head on the cold stainless steel table. I always knew that death was inevitable, but I'd never thought that dad would die so soon. I just never imagined that I would be thrust into this position again, only eleven years after my mother died. **

"**Dad…" I whispered my tears falling softly on the steel table and instantly loosing their heat, as I sat there, so unable to think of anything else to say. So I prayed. I prayed that God would accept his spirit into heaven and that he didn't have to suffer long. What else could I do? So, as I prayed, this is what I heard outside:**

"**How is she?" Tamaki's voice echo softly. "I… I don't know." Hikaru replied sadly, although he wasn't sure of what to say. "She hasn't said anything since…" Kaoru added mirroring his brother's sorrow, but was cut off by Tamaki "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T KNOW'?" Tamaki blasted, as I finished my prayer, gently kissed my father on the cheek for the last time, and proceeded to leave the cold, smelly room. "HARUHI'S FATHER IS DEAD AND THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY IS I DON'T KNOW?" Tamaki yelled, as I watched him grab Hikaru by his collar and shake him. "Hikaru" Kaoru cried, I guess, fearful that his older sibling would be hurt "and what am I suppose to say? Oh Haruhi, I know what you're going through? I've been there?" Hikaru asked blankly, as he now held on to Tamaki's wrist, but continued to hang limply, then got mad, slapping his hand away " well I don't and can't, cause both our parents are still living. AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME ANYWAY? I DIDN'T KILL HER FATHER!" "I know that, but why didn't you come to me first, before rushing Haruhi off to the hospital? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FIRST?" Tamaki replied sternly then yelled once more. "WHY? WHY? IT'S BECAUSE WE WERE THERE WITH HER WHEN SHE WAS PRESENTED WITH THE INFORMATION, THAT'S WHY! What is it with you Tono? I mean, you always wanna be told everything about Haruhi as though… AS THOUGH YOU'RE HER FRICKIN' FATHER-" kaoru said angrily, but was interrupted by Tamaki. "WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY CLIENTS LIVE CLOSE TO THE SCHOOL. I AM HER FATHER! And don't use the word fuck in my presence it's uncouth" Tamaki bit back, pushing kaoru. "What do you care Tono. You're always so worried about your damn image. No Tono, you're not her father." Hikaru said, holding on to his twin. "ATLEAT I HAVE A DAMN IMAGE, UNLIKE YOU TWO AND YES I AM!" Tamaki yelled once more. "We don't care about our image." kaoru said, balling his fists "at least we're not bastards like you" "why you little-" Tamaki started, but Hikaru cut him off "Dammit Tamaki, you are not her father so shut the fuck up-" Hikaru said calmly, rubbing his temple. "YES I AM YOU TWIN SPAWNS OF SATIN, SO YOU SHUT UP!" **

"**YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GETTING JUST ABOUT SICK AND TIRED OF-" Hikaru started, grabbing Tamaki by the collar, but I cut him off. "Will you guys stop it already?!" I finally spoke up, grabbing his attention, before he and Tamaki went into an all out brawl. "Fore shame Tamaki. Have you no respect for the dead? This is a morgue for God sakes" "Haruhi" Tamaki breathed, trying to hug me. "Please sempai, don't touch me, I'm really tired" I said, walking past him and grabbing Hikaru's arm. "Come on guys" "Haruhi, wait" Tamaki squeaked, but I ignored him.**

******************************************************************

**The viewing was to be next Friday and the funeral, that Saturday, but it didn't seem to make things easier for me at all. The chairman pardoned me from school, for as long as I needed to get everything settled, although I wasn't sure if dad had anything of value and I didn't want to miss a single day. Kyoya told me that I didn't have to participate in club activities, in fear that I would suddenly break down while hosting, but I came to club anyway, as though nothing had happened at all. The twins kept a close and watchful eye on me, not wanting to leave me alone, during class and sat with me at lunch, although I continually explained to them that I was alright. Hunny, who would usually eat his cake with his cousin, during club hours, now sat with me and once in a while offered me a piece of whatever flavor pastries he was enjoying that day. I would usually decline his offer, then quickly reconsider once the tears began to form at the corners of his large, light coffee eyes. "Dammit, I can't win can I?" I thought, one time, while turning away from the, now, grinning Hunny who was enjoying another plate of strawberry banana cake. **

**Mori, just gave me a gentle, yet firm hugs, which I greatly appreciated but could honestly do without. Not to mention, almost every host had me staying over at their mansions for every evening, of the week because they were scared that I would fall apart with no one around me. They kept trying to remind me that my father was now dead and that I had to take it easy. I guess they had forgotten that I was accustomed to being alone, since dad use to work really late ever since I was little. I was still trying to deny the fact that he was gone though. as if he would suddenly come waltzing through the door, his hair and dress swaying in the wind, and wrap his arms around me, proving to me that it was all a very bad dream. **

**The fact that dad was actually gone, came while I was home one evening, listening to the radio. I had tried to urge everyone to leave me alone that late afternoon due to the fact that their presence was starting to annoy me.**

"_**But Haru-chan, aren't you gonna be lonely all by yourself?" Hunny asked, clutching Bun bun and looking up at me with those huge brown orbs. "Yes, but I'm use to it, so I'll be alright" I smiled reassuringly, as I held the front door open. "Are you sure you don't wanna come to our house tonight?" Hikaru asked, furrowing his brows and giving me a concerned look. "Yeah, we're gonna try commoner's pizza" Kaoru included, but I kindly declined, informing them that I had food. "No… actually, you don't" Kyoya, replied informatively, closing the refrigerator door and looking back down at his black notebook, and jot something down. "Smart ass" I thought, gritting my teeth and swallowing the bile that had just risen in my throat and smiled. "Well…. Then…. I'll go pick up something from the market" I replied hesitantly.**_

"_**You can't. Daddy won't let you" Tamaki wailed, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my stomach. "Sempai!" I murmured halfheartedly rubbing his head, touched that he was concerned about me. "Not at this time, you won't. We'll order you some dinner instead" Kyoya alleged, looking up from his notebook once more and adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "but I'll-" I started, but was cut off by Kyoya who said "no arguments or I'll double your debt by half" his glasses flashing menacingly as I thought of how much I owed, then though of it being raised by 50% and sighed in defeat. "Damn, I can't win with you rich bastards, can I?" I thought closing the door and could've sworn I heard Kyoya say "you really need to watch your language or else bad things will happen Haruhi" as Hunny, Tamaki, and the twins cheered.**_

_**Dinner had been a quiet event, beside the cheerful conversation of which cake we enjoyed eating for dessert, by Hunny, who had happened to be eating cake for dinner. Tamaki, on the other hand, kept staring at me, as did Hikaru, who continuously looked away whenever our eyes would meet and would blush, staring at his bowl of untouched rice.**_

**When the boys finally left, an hour or so later after begging them and my debt being raised by ten times more then I owed originally, I lay on my bed listening to the radio. I usually didn't, due to the fact that I found it troublesome at times, but for some odd reason, when I listened in today this is what I heard:**

(Hurt by Christina Aguilera)

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were But I walked away…._

_If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_there's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I couldn't do_

_and I hurt myself by hurting you_

_some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_sometimes I just wanna hide cause it's you I miss_

_cause it's hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_there's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_

_to look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_and I hurt myself...._

_if I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you went away_

_it's dangerous_

_it's so out of line_

_to try and turn back….. time I'm sorry for blaming you_

_for everything I couldn't do and I hurt myself…_

_By hurting you"_

**I listened closely to every word she sang, and cried, remembering my father and how he always seemed to make me smile whenever I had a bad day, or was always there to help me with whatever problems I had and felt like talking about. He never judged the situations I would find myself in without listening to what I had to say first and would always fuss over me like a proud hen. "God, I'm gonna miss that man" I said, my tears now soaking my pillow as I turn on my side and tried to get some sleep.**

**It rained the day of my father's funeral. The wind howled, as rain and hail pelted the ground outside, causing everything to appear white. The sky mirrored my dark mood, as I dressed in a black pants suit and brushed my short brown hair, all the while, staring out the window. But it was impossible for me to see the world outside, not like I really wanted to anyway. Mori and Hunny-sempai offered to give me a ride to the church where the service was being held, but as I sat there in the limo with my friends, I suddenly didn't wanna go, so I begged them to take me somewhere else. "But why Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, gently holding my hand in his. "Don't you wanna say goodbye?" "yes but" I started, suddenly feeling like a little girl again, standing there, dad holding my hand in his and trying to hold back his tears as I watched in confusion. "I can't" I finally whispered, looking away from Hunny and stared at the floor. That's when Mori gently stroked my hair and smiled. "Too many memories?" he asked, and I nodded, looking up at him. "It's ok. We understand." Hunny smiled, making me feel a lot better, as I looked out the window. **

**It was not that I didn't love my father or want to meet family members who probably had no knowledge of my existence, it's just that I found it strange. What would they say? How would they react? Would they even accept me? I heard stories about how dad's side of family disowned him all because he was a bi cross dresser, but had they even known that dad had gotten married and had me?**

**Hunny called the guys and explained to them that we weren't going to be attending the funeral, and then asked them if they wanted to hang out for a while. Everyone agreed, so, we went out to a fancy restaurant and had some breakfast, since I didn't eat due to the fact that I didn't feel very hungry.**

**The guys arrived in no time flat, sporting their best suits and ties and filing in two by two and grabbing everyone's attention as they walked through the door. Starting with the twins, who were wearing matching black and white pinstriped suits, but Hikaru was wearing a red shirt and kaoru was wearing pink, their hair was parted the same way, as usual. They both hugged me tightly and acted over dramatically as usual, which made the girls and women, who happened to have moved closer to our table, go crazy. "Oh Haruhi" they both cooed rubbing their cheeks against mine. "We hope you're ok" **

"**I'm fine" I responded dully, wishing they wouldn't make such a scene, but mentally reminding myself that they were rich and this was they usually did. They both sat on either side of me and continued hugging me, although I asked them to stop, Then Tamaki and Kyoya arrived. Tamaki, wearing a white suit with a lavender colored shirt and carrying a bright red rose, which he gave to me, while dazzling the women with his smile. "Oh…" the women all sighed while blushing and fanning themselves, some fainting. **

"**Oh brother" I thought, looking at my lap somewhat wishing that I could blend into the white table cloth, which was elegantly draped over the round table, but quickly reconsidered. Then looked up once more, as Tamaki argued with the twins about who should and shouldn't sit by me, to see Kyoya, sporting a black suit with a dark blue shirt, carrying his black notebook book, as usual. From the looks of the guys, you would probably assume that they had been planning to go to Easter service instead of a funeral, but as they sat there, I felt as though I was the only one out of place.**

******************************************************************** **

**As our meal came to an end and everyone decided that it was best to at least watch my father be put in the ground, Tamaki approached me once more, before getting into his limo. "Haruhi, I know you don't have anyone who lives in the area, and I was wondering if you would take me up on my offer. I mean, you don't have to but …" Tamaki said, his cheeks growing a darker shade of crimsoned as he stuttered, then gave a defeated sigh, when I showed no acknowledgement of his existence. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me"**

**That's when things seemed to move fast. I moved out of the small apartment that my father and I shared for what seemed like a short time, and into Suoh Mansion #2, with Tamaki.**

"That's right. since both my parents are now deceased and I don't know any of my other family members, he took me in…" I retorted softly, looking down at the rain drenched ground as I continued walking "and that's when it happened…."

**He began to judge my appearance and stressed the fact that I was a girl, and should wear dresses, even more. At first, I ignored it, as I usually did, but early one morning, I found myself dressed in an old fashioned Victorian gown and wearing a powdered wig. In some ways I wondered how I ended up wearing it, and thought of how it was too fancy to fit my taste, that's when Tamaki walked in and asked if I liked the dress. And this is when the arguments started. Since then, it's been one thing after another. **

**Like one time, I decided to do my laundry, because it didn't make sense to be waited on hand and foot, when you could do the job yourself. I was down stairs, separating my clothes and putting them in the washer, to Shima's dismay and the maid's objection, when I heard Tamaki scream my name. "I'm down here sempai" I called, continuing to separate my clothes and throw them in the washer, as Tamaki burst into the room and demanded to know what I was doing. "I'm washing my clothes. This is something I do every Saturday and have been doing since my mother passed on." I replied, unfazed by his looks of shock, which quickly changed to regret. "But even with your weekly tradition of doing laundry, you should know that we have maids to do that" Tamaki replied with a weary sigh, running his fingers through his hair and resting against a wall. "I know, but I really wanna do my laundry sempai. It would only make me feel more at 'home' if I did." I replied, taking my light pink undershirt, which was brightly decorated with two elephants holding balloons, from the basket and shaking it out before putting it with my colored clothes, then looking at Tamaki.**

CRACK, BOOM, KZZZT

"Huh?" I questioned, looking up at the sky, just in time to see lightning streak across the heavens and illuminate it completely. "Oh God" I whispered, covering my ears and running for shelter, knowing that there would soon be a loud thunderclap, following the bright illumination but I hit something. "Hey, watch where you're going!" A guy yelled, as I looked up into a pair of steely grey eyes, which only reflected a temporary annoyance. "Sorry" I replied suddenly having a bad feeling about who I had just bumped into. "Hey guys, look it's a girl" the guy said to a pair of ugly teen boys, who stared at me hungrily, licked their lips and chuckled darkly. "Hey girly, what're you doing out on a night like this?" the guy who I'd bumped into asked as he and his cronies approached me and I slowly retreated. "Nothing" I replied, continuing to retreat, as they mocked my shaky response and continued moving towards me with evil grins. "is that so? Well It's dangerous for a pretty young thing like you to be out here alone on a night like this" the guy said, faking sympathy for me. "I can manage" I replied, as I came to a stop, suddenly feeling brave, but wishing also, that someone would come save me. "You, can manage?" the two goons scoffed, and the leader laughed "yeah right" "even if you could" the leader spoke up once more " I highly doubt that you'll get far. Say, how would you like to join my friends and I for some fun." "No thank you" I replied coldly, trying to push past them but the guy grabbed my wrist tightly. "Now don't be that way baby. The guy whispered, his breath reeking of alcohol, as his goons chuckled and began to gather around me.

"Come on, I promise it'll be fun." "yeah, for you" I thought, scowling at the fact that this may be my last night as a virgin. And it wouldn't be consensual either. "No" I replied beginning to struggle against his strong, vice-like grip. Just then CRACK, BOOM, KZZZT, lightning split the sky again and I unintentionally hit my captor in the face, and instantly broke his nose as the rain began to pour down once more. "ah. Shit!" my captor yelled, releasing me, as he held his, now, bleeding nose and I broke into a run. "GET HER!" he howled in pain, while holding his injured snout and pointing, as I ran down a narrow path and into a back alley. "Come back here you nasty little bitch" one of the man's cronies called, as I now crouched, hidden beside a trash can, trying to steady my racing heart and catch my breath. "oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God" I thought, as the footsteps of those guys who would only do vile things to me, came closer to my hiding spot.

"Here kitty, kitty" the other colleague taunted as I continued hiding, trying to make myself as small and as unnoticeable as I could. "have you found her?" the crony #1 asked, in a hushed voice. "of course not you dope" crony #2 responded, I guess, hitting the first guy upside his head, earning a moan of pain, before continuing. "she probably went that way" the footsteps began to ascend to the right of me, past a really dirty dumpster and onward. When they were completely out of sight, I rose from my hiding spot and quickly left the alley, so glad that I got away. but That's when someone grabbed me as I was about to turn the corner and get back onto the main road and head off to God knows where. The person quickly slipping their hand over my mouth, so that I wouldn't be able to scream tried to shush me, but I became frantic and began to struggle. "Dammit. I can pretty much kiss my virginity goodbye." I thought, as I struggled against the person's hold, and thinking I was done for sure.

"Ouch. Hey, hey, Haruhi, chill out. It's me" a familiar voice, whispered as I began to calm down and the person removed his hand. "Hikaru?" I whisper, quickly turning to see the tall brunet. standing there, smiling at me. "Hikaru…" I sobbed, throwing my arms around his middle and barring my face in his chest, as he smoothed my hair and told me that everything was going to be alright now.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Hikaru boomed, suddenly standing, as I readjusted my, now dry, clothes and explained what happened and how I had almost ended up getting gang raped. "Hikaru calm down," I pleaded, touching his arm, but he pulled away then stopped as if to keep his anger restrained as he turned away from me. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT HARUHI. I mean," he said, his fists clenched as he spoke, then turned back to face me, his auburn bangs hid his luminescent hazel eyes "dammit! YOU'RE A DAMN GOOD WOMAN AND YOU DISERVE TO BE TREATED A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN THI-" by this time, I was on my feet, gently stroking his cheek and staring deeply into his eyes. He was crying. "Hikaru-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I love you. I love you Haruhi Fujioka, so please, be mine? I swear I'll never hurt you" Hikaru pledged, as I stood there staring up at him in shock. "oh my…" I thought, as I looked away, unable to say anything while I entertained the thought of being with Hikaru. Making him happy, holding his hand, getting married…. Having his children. I couldn't help but blush, at the thought, then Tamaki's face popped into my head. Those soft, captivating amethyst eyes, golden blond tresses and hard body… I wanted to be with that blond haired dope, no matter how goofy he acted or how much he had hurt me with what he did. "I'm sorry Hikaru" I thought, turning to the image of Tamaki, beaming at me in the sunset, before we would share our first kiss.

But before our lips could even touch, the scene was interrupted by the image of the pleasured look on his face and that…. That… whore, riding him. This made my heart feel as though it was being ripped out yet again. I shook my head to rid myself of that crazy thought. "Haruhi…" Hikaru whispered "Hikaru" I suddenly felt tears stream down my cheeks as I looked into his passionate hazel eyes once more and he kissed me.

It hurt. The pain of having a one sided love that everyone you know, except the person of fascination, knows and in some way is rooting for you, then you walk in on a scene like that… I wanted him to take my pain away so badly. So badly it hurt. Oh God, his lips tasted sweet like cherry jolly ranchers as he pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his short, silky tresses. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I willfully gave as his hands slid down my back. He kissed me fully, strongly, his mouth devouring mine as our tongues fought and explored every crevice of each other's mouths. Leaving us moaning and grabbing at each other's clothes, our bodies begging for sweet relief, but it seems I'd have to wait. His lips began to deviate from mine, leaving me breathless, but blushing, as he kissed my chin, jaw line, and neck, then nipped my ear, causing me to blush and moan as my eyelids now lay heavy with lust.

"Hikaru…." I whispered, feeling so hot and wet, my body craving special attention that only he could give, as he continued kissing me. "Hikaru…. We should stop" I tried to say once more a few minutes later, as he continued to kiss my neck, but stopped. "why Haruhi? What's wrong?" he asked, slightly confused as he caressed my cheek, his thumb slipping over my bottom lip. "Oh God…… why did I have to say something" the less logical and more sexually aroused part of me asked, as I shuddered to his touch, then tried to clear my thoughts and speak once more.

"it's late and I'm really tired. I just thought that…." I lied, or at least tried to, as his deep, gentle, hazel eyes stared deep into mine, so hypnotizing, as his slightly parted lips drew closer to mine. "yes?" he whispered, making me shudder as he began to kiss my cheek, then jaw line, and neck. "what is it Haruhi?" he said between kisses, as I stumbled over my words. "we should….. Mmmmm…. I mean…. oooooh" I melted, as his lips continued to taunt and torture the soft, nubile, flesh on my neck. "what is it? What should we do, or stop doing Haruhi" Hikaru whispered. "stop." I replied abruptly, pushing him away, somewhat wishing I hadn't. "ok. I get it" he replied calmly. "you can sleep in my room as usual" "thank you" I replied, no longer feeling sleepy, but quickly trudged up to the familiar bed, which was so well made that I regretted messing it up.

I slipped off my boyish, big plaid button down shirt, baggy, yet form fitting jeans, sneakers, under shirt, socks, bindings and sports bra. I then lightly wrapping my arms around my well developed breasts and suddenly thought of how odd I was acting. That is, until Hikaru suddenly knocked on the door, causing me to jump in surprise. "yes?" I asked, wrapping my arms tighter around myself and approaching the door. "I just came by to drop this off to you" Hikaru replied, opening the door slightly, only sliding a hand in to offer me a white shirt. "thank you" I replied, quickly accepting it and slipping it on, then opening the door fully and smiling.

"good night" Hikaru smiled back, gently touching my cheek, a blush creeping across both our cheeks. "goodnight. Sleep well" I replied, trying to avoid his soft gaze and the ever growing need in my loins that needed to be satisfied. "same to you" he replied, then left, closing the door behind him. I trudged back to Hikaru's king sized bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, silently hoping and praying that Hikaru wouldn't hear me as I relieved the ever growing pressure between my thighs. I slowly slid my hand under the elastic of my light blue panties, between my shaky legs and slowly stroked my hot wetness, feeling my cheeks flush a deep crimson and swallowed hard.

"oh God" I thought, slipping my fingers between my sopping wet folds and gently stroking my clit with my thumb, suddenly fantasizing about Hikaru and trying to suppress a moan of pleasure. "More access. I need more access" I thought pleadingly, lustfully grabbing at my panties and almost ripping them off and dropping them on the other side of the bed, before going back to pleasuring myself. I opened my legs wider and lightly teased the sensitive spot between my thighs, as my other hand found itself fondling my breasts and tweaking my receptive nipples. I imagined that my hands were his, sliding between my porcelain thighs and giving me such delicious pleasures that I could only dream about. He would smile as I would squirm and beg for him to give me a sweet release, but he only teased and kiss me tenderly. "Hikaru…" I squeaked, biting my lip and continuing sliding and dipping my fingers into my welcoming vagina, continuing my little game, as my hips bucking and I teased, continuing my lustful fantasy.

He would stop playing with my breasts and move lower toward my burning need. God, I felt so self conscious now, but oh so willing, as I spread my legs as wide as I could and let him taste me. He would lightly lick from my sopping folds to my swollen clit, then pay special attention to the engorged sensory organ as I would moan, lacing my fingers in his silky ginger hair, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. It was strange, yet so yummy to the feel, so I kept it going. Pinching, probing fondling, moaning. "ohhhhhhhh" I moaned, feeling a strange yet alluring sensation in the pit of my stomach. Building and building, like a spring coiling tighter, until…..

"Oh…." I mused, my mind going blank as I saw nothing but stars and felt as though I could touch heaven. my body now hot and slicked with sweat and my hand now covered with my sweet, sticky juices, as I came, then lightly fell back down to earth. Back down to Hikaru's warm feather bed, where I snuggled into his pillow and quickly fell into an exhausted yet satisfied asleep.

I woke to the sound of talking, but I couldn't make it out, although I knew it had something to do with me. So I picked up the phone off of the bedside table and listened in, trying my hardest not to make any noise that would indicate my nosiness:

_**Tamaki**__ (in his usual frantic tone): Hello. Hikaru, have you seen Haruhi? She didn't come home today._

_**Hikaru**__ (calm yet frustrated): Yes, Tamaki. In fact, she's here right now._

_**Tamaki **__(in his usual freaked out tone): WHAT IS SHE DOING AT YOUR HOUSE? SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!? GOD! I HOPE IT'S NOTHING PERVER-_

_**Hikaru **__(sharply yet calmly)__**:**__ Tamaki quit the crap! You and I both know exactly why she's here._

_**Tamaki **__(sighing and sounding remorseful): so she saw, did she?_

_**Hikaru **__(slightly outraged): is that a rhetorical question or are you serious? Of course she saw__**. **__How could you do that to her?_

_**Tamaki**__: do what? All I did was tell her to decide who she wanted. Me or you-_

_**Hikaru**__ (cutting Tamaki off): that's not what I mean. I mean, she was only coming to tell you that she chose you, when she walked in on you while you were sleeping with another woman. Tamaki, she loved you and you broke her heart._

_**Tamaki**__: I'm sorry_

_**Hikaru**__ (letting out a stressed sigh and replying in an icy tone): you shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should be apologizing to her. In fact, it seems to me that she's been coming over here a lot lately._

_**Tamaki **__(somewhat freaked out again): what?_

_**Hikaru **__(chuckling evilly): yeah. Maybe she should just move in._

_**Tamaki**__ (going crazy): NOW SEE HERE HIKARU HITACHIIN, I WILL NOT ALLOW MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER TO STAY WITH SOME RUFFIAN-_

_**Hikaru**__ (cutting Tamaki off with a really bored tone): ruffian? now that's a new one. What happened to "SPAWN OF SATIN" and "LITTLE DEVIL?" it seems to me that you're going soft Tono. Or do you just hate the fact that she's always running to me when you two fight._

_Tamaki (seeming speechless): what? No that can't be-_

_Hikaru: it is_

_Tamaki (accusingly): you're lying!_

_Hikaru (coldly): I'm not. I've watched her struggle to stay awake in class, after staying up, crying because she misses her father and you do nothing to comfort her. I've also watched her go from a size eight to a size five, because she can't eat and you constantly argue with her about her appearance. But you never noticed. It seems to me that she would do anything to make you happy, even if it means killing herself but, my God, you're so much of a damn narcissist that you can't even see it. So I'm gonna make her mine. Tonight!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru opened the door, illuminating the room with a dim light, then trudged over to his bed and lay down beside me, as I pretended to still be asleep. "Oh man, I hope he didn't notice that I was listening in on his and Tamaki's conversation" I thought, trying to keep my breathing steady as my heart continued to pound and I imagined the worse:

"_**Haruhi, I know you're awake, so it makes no sense in pretending that you're not" Hikaru would say, pulling the covers back and leaving me exposed to the cool, ac laced room. I would draw my legs to my chest, shivering and shooting Hikaru a dirty look as I would turn over and stare at him. We would glare at each other until one of us would finally crack. This time it would be me. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry I listened in on your and Tamaki's conversation" I would sigh, sitting up and wrapping my arms around myself, then reach for the warm quilt. "Now, can I go back to bed?" **_

"_**No" Hikaru would reply sternly, looking away from me, his gaze softening, as my anger would begin to boil. "No?" I would hiss "and why not?" "Because, there's something I wanna ask you" he would reply softly, while looking at me with concern. "Well… what is it?" I would ask, sliding my arms out of the shirt and slipping it over my legs.**_

"_**Well" he would begin, sitting down beside me "you remember what I was saying to Tamaki about you moving in?" "yeah, what about it?" I would reply, loosing myself in his beautiful hazel eyes. "Well, I was wondering if you want to move in with me…. Us, Kaoru and I" he would ask, touching my shoulder and staring deeply into my eyes. "Yeah" I would reply, with a slight blush, somehow knowing that he would ask.**_

But he didn't give any sign of having known anything, as he lay there silently and I blushed, wordlessly scolded myself because of my thoughts. Thoughts that would eventually lead to us, having sex. This seemed to go on for about an hour, before my right side started hurting and I was forced to turn over and face him. I really didn't want to, assuming that he was still awake, but once I had, I notice Hikaru laying on his back, eyes shut off to the world, hair, slightly messy with sleep, and lips faintly parted as his breaths came quietly.

He was really beautiful, almost angelic, as his moon drenched skin appeared smooth like chiseled marble. "Who knew? Who knew such a 'little devil', when wide awake, could be such an angel, while resting" I wondered, lightly brushing strands of ginger hair out of his creamy face, suddenly so entranced by him, then my thoughts turned. "He's so handsome. I could just…" I mused silently, my mouth beginning to water, as I slowly slid my fingers over his soft, red lips, then down his hard chest, which had been covered by a partially buttoned pajama top, to the ever hardening bulge in his basketball shorts. But before I could even touch it, his eyes suddenly opened and his hand was on mine.

"You really want me, don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his voice holding the alluring sound of mischief. "Yes" I moaned longingly, earning a light chuckle in return, as he lightly caressed my cheek. "Well" he smiled, making me feel so wet, as his lips brushing my ear, sending hot shivers down my spine. "you can't have me right now, cause, first, I'm gonna punish you for making me so… hard" he kissed me slowly, his lips, again, tasted like cherry jolly ranchers as our tongues, once more, fought for dominance and I moaned, tangling my fingers deeper into his tresses. I could feel him smiling against my lips, as his hand slid up my thigh, making me grow even wetter.

I pulled him on top of me, wanting more of him, and he will fully complied, although he claimed to be punishing me. His soft lips began to deviate from mine, as he kissed the corner of my mouth, cheek, jaw line, and nipped my ear. Then kissed my neck, causing me to pant with ever growing lust, as he slid a leg between my thighs and I uncontrollably rubbed myself against him, almost verbally begging for release. "Woe, woe, slow down. We have all morning to do this Haruhi" He said, looking down at me and teasing, as I effortlessly tried to relive myself, then whimpered, as his hand gently slid over my sopping folds. "Mmmmm, you're so wet" he purred, making me shiver, as he brought his hand up and licked the juices off of his fingers, then leaned close to my ear " and so good. This is gonna be fun"

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked, breathlessly, trying to suppress a moan, as his hands slid up my shirt, skimming lightly over the sensitive skin on my stomach, to my full breasts. "Everything" he whispered seductively, sliding my shirt up and off, which caused me to hiss at the exposure of my warm, sensitive, flesh to the cold, ac laced, room. His breath lay heavy upon my flesh, as he lightly kissed the valley between my mounds, and I lay, panting, completely defenseless to his devices of torment. My breath hitched as he began to toy with my, now hardened, left, nipple lightly flicking it with his tongue, then sucking it, all the while, his left hand stroked the sensitive spot between my thighs, every now and again, sliding a digit or two inside of me for good measure.

"P...Please" I begged, as he switched from one breast to the next, nibbling, suckling, pinching, and sending heated shock waves through my body, as I tried to gain control and get release. But he didn't let me. Each time I tried to meet and mimic the rhythm he would use, he would pinch my clit, making me mewl and convulse at his touch. "Please what?" he asked, a devilish smirk slipping across those angelic lips as he would continue his torture, now sliding three fingers into me. "Liberate me. Don't continue to make me wait" I whispered, earning another chuckle, as those lovely yet wicked hazel eyes bore deeply into mine. For a moment, I actually though he would consider doing me that one favor, but he just leaned into me, drawing closer to my ear and lightly nipping it, then seductively whispered "and ruin my fun? Not a chance"

After what seemed like an eternity of agonizingly delicious, pleasure, he moved lower, leaving my now damp nipples to the elements and lightly kissed my stomach, Making my already sopping folds, even wetter with anticipation. "Mmmmm" I moaned, my toes curling, as his hot breath now lay heavy upon my slippery folds, and my fingers lay heavily laced in his hair.

His tongue slowly slid over my folds, sending shivers down my spine, causing me to arch my back and shudder as I spread my legs a little wider to give him better access. I offered myself willingly, just wishing he would give me what I needed, but he only looked up from my parted thighs, smiled gently skimmed that crafty tongue of his over my puckered folds and toyed with me some more. Boldly, he began lapping up more of my juices, while gripping my hips and burying himself in between. "Oh… oh God, Hikaru…." I whimpered my back to arching once more and my grip on his hair tightened as I tried to bite back another moan. I suddenly remember that strange, yet yummy feeling, so alluring and impure, building and building, like a spring coiling tighter, until…..

Nothing.

He had stopped before I could even feel the same weightless sensation of pure release that I felt earlier, and, instead, left me to feel confused and unfulfilled. "What the hell?" I thought, but was cut off by his abrupt moan "Mmmmm." He purred, licking his lips, seeming somewhat pleased with himself, as he rose from between my legs and crawled on top of me. His overly saturated lips, brushed mine, leaving a trail of my fluids along parted mouths, as we kissed and I savored the exotic flavor of me.

"Wow, I would've never thought I tasted like this" I mused lightly, getting lost in our heated kisses, but his stopped for a moment. His was breathing hard, as he slid off his shirt, his smooth, yet muscular torso, now drenched in pale moonlight as he lay beside me once more. I stared up at him as he stared down at me, our breaths, labored and bodies slicked with a thin layer of sweat as I raised myself to a sitting position, then kissed his rippling stomach. He trembled lightly as I did this, fingers lightly tangled in my hair, eyes half mast, and lips, slightly parted as he drew a sharp breath and I smile.

He, who had seemed so dominant only moments prior, now seemed so vulnerable, and for some reason, I loved it. I slid my fingers down to the waistband of his shorts, slowly untying them, and retrieving his hard erection, which stood at fill attention, as he gasped at the cool air against his hard member. "How surprising. He didn't wear underwear" I thought as I silently gaped at his stiff rod; too surprised, by the size to say anything at all. Although I had already seen so many in books, magazines, and in such classes as Sexual Education, this had been the first time I was viewing one up close. I grasped his solid length, causing him to groan, throwing his head, as he let out a sigh.

He twitched in my hand as I lightly began licking the head of his erect length and his grip got a little tighter on my hair as he moaned softly. I took him into my mouth, ignoring his soft moans and whimpers as they came, and sucked, working my tongue over his slit. "Oh… oh Haruhi." He moaned, as I continued on, working my tongue, until I tasted some of his pre-cum, then pulled him out of my mouth with a pop. Licking from his base, up the shaft, to the tip, all the while keeping eye contact, as if daring him to look away, I made his squirm with absolute satisfaction. Then I took him in my mouth again, this time, down my throat, moaning and happily watching his eyes roll into the back of his head in pure bliss.

His grip got tighter, as he got closer to his climax, but I didn't keep him from his height of pleasure, like he had with me. I had him on his back, covered in sweat, faced flushed and red hair, sticking to his forehead, just the way I wanted him. I sucked a few more times, enjoying the priceless look on his face as I made his squirm, blush, and arch his back in bliss, then tasted his seed. "Mmmmm you're simply scrumptious" I purred, licking my lips and predatorily crawled on top of him. Straddling his hips, and devoured his lips, I suddenly felt the head of his erection against my entrance, causing me to moan. I tried to take him in, but stopped, cause it hurt too much for me to do so, but he seemed to enjoy it and moaned a little.

"What's wrong, does it hurt?" Hikaru asked somewhat amused as he stole back what little power I thought I had, with half mast eyes and a soft smile. I suddenly flushed, somewhat unsure of how to respond, but he ran his fingers through my hair reassuringly and kissed me. "It's alright Haruhi. I'll be gentle" he replied rolling on top of me and rubbing himself against my dripping folds, earning a moan, then he captured my lips softly burying his fingers in my hair and sliding into me, breaking my hymen in an instant as I dug my nails into his shoulder and cried.

"Mmmmm" he moaned, ceasing all movements, as if helping me to adjust to his size. "Better?" he asked, as I began to adjust a little more. "Yeah" I replied breathlessly, running my fingers through his hair as he began to thrust slowly and kiss my neck once more as I tried to suppress a moan. "God, you're so tight" Hikaru groaned, continuing to thrust, but picking up the pace after a while, as I wrapped my legs around his hips, loving the way he felt.

I moved my hips with his, trying to keep up with the pace, as he slid deeper into me in slow, deep, strokes, driving me wild with each thrust. "Hi- Hikaru?" I called softly, my breath hitching as a familiar feeling began to build again. "Yeah" he moaned in response, raising his head to look at me, not sure whether he was enjoying it or was in pain. "Faster" I said longingly, almost begging him to make my death quick and painless.

He smiled, grasping my hips tightly as he began thrusting faster, going deeper into me and hitting my G-spot, as the pressure continued building with each thrust until.. "oh God" I moaned, digging my nails into Hikaru's shoulders, my mind going blank as I saw nothing but stars once more. He thrusted a few more times and came too, as my legs fell loosely around his hips. "Typical virgin" he whispered, smiling slyly as I playfully hit him on the shoulder and tried to catch my breath, my body now covered in sweat and my hips slightly sore.

"That's not funny" I hissed between breaths, as he continued laughing, then kissed me softly. "It's not my fault that I cum faster than women who aren't virgins" "ok, I'm sorry baby. So, you up for round two?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a sly smile slipping across his lips. "Round two?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I inwardly questioned if I could handle another round. "I'm still trying to cover from round one" "is that a yes?" he asked, kissing me once more, then pulling away, but I pulled him back as I buried my fingers in his hair, making the kiss longer.

"Yes" I replied. "Good. On your knees then" Hikaru chirped "ok. Like this?" I asked, getting on my knees and trying not to look into his beautiful eyes, but also trying not to look at his erection. So I settled for his hard stomach. "not like that Haru-chan" he chided softly, turned me around. "Now, bend over and spread your legs"

"What in the world is he thinking of doing to me" I wondered, while bending over and putting my weight on my hands and knees. I was fairly confused on why I was exposing myself to him like this and also finding this position anomalous. "Like this?" I asked once more, feeling the bed shift slightly under his weight. "Yeah. Now, Haruhi, this may hurt a little" he purred, rubbing something cold against my folds, making me jump slightly at the unexpected change in temperature, then slid his fingers inside of me again.

"What are you-" I began but he cut me off. "Shhhh" he soothed, suddenly removing his fingers from my warmth, then slid his rigid shaft into me fully, causing me to whimper at how much it hurt, yet how good he felt, rubbing against my spot again. "Mmmmm" I moaned, feeling my cheeks flush as he slowly slid in and out of me, leaning down, cupping my breasts, and nipping at my ear. "H-H-Hikaru" I whimpered as he began thrusting faster, his scrotum hitting against my clit, as his heated breaths brushed my ear.

My eyes, rolled into the back of my head as his drive got faster, deeper and... "Mmmmm" "yeah" he asked between pants, his hips bucking and body rocking with mine, as the memorable feeling that would usually have girls trying to shut their legs in utter embarrassment, while panting like cats in heat, seemed to rush over me. "I think I'm gonna" I breathed, feeling my cheeks flush, as he gripped my hips, driving even deeper into me, my back arching and my fingers gripped the sheets. The feeling built, going from my loins, to my stomach, the pressure increasing and raising until.

"Oh…." I moaned, my arms giving out on me as I now felt so good that I could barely even think, but he held me up and continued thrusting. "Haruhi" he screamed, burring himself deeper into me, as he came and we collapsed. Our bodies were now hot and drenched with sweat, as he pulled out and lay beside me, and I lightly fell back down to earth. Back down, into Hikaru's arms and warm feather bed, where I snuggled into his pillow once more, and we both fell into an exhausted yet satisfied asleep.

A few hours later, I was awakened to the sun in my eyes, a slight pain between my thighs and a sticky feeling all over. "Uh... What happened?" I thought, briefly absentminded of the events which occurred only hours before, as I shielded my eyes and looked at the time on the alarm clock. "1:45 p.m. well, that's something. I'm usually up by ten on Saturday, but I'm so tired." I thought, leisurely pulling the covers up over my head, feeling too tired to get up, then collided with something solid, yet smooth. "Hmm?" I thought, looking up at the solid slab of creamy back that lay in front of me.

"Hikaru…" I thought, running my finger down his spine, remembering how good he felt all over me, as he quaked and groan in his sleep. "It really happened didn't it? I really lost my virginity to Hikaru instead of Tamaki?" I thought, idly rubbing my sore stomach, somewhat happy that I did, yet a small part of me wished that the club president was my first. "But did I really do the right thing? Did I make the right choice?" **"I love you Haruhi"** I suddenly remember him saying, as we drifted off into sleep, our bodies slicked with sweat and wrapped in an expensive goosed down comforter. He seemed to have meant it with all his heart, from the way he kissed me all the way, to how gentle he was with me, when we made love.

"Yeah… I did" I thought, a smile slipping across my lips, as I kissed his shoulder, rested my head on it, draped an arm across his chest and felt his heartbeat. "Dad would be proud"

"**Haruhi…" dad called softly, while walking into my room as I tried to study for my final. "yes dad" I questioned, not looking up from my math textbook, so frustrated that some of the problems hadn't been making sense and even more annoyed that dad was now in my room, ready to bother me. "Oh, my little Haruhi is studying so hard. I'm so proud" Dad gushed, grabbing me around the waist and hugging me. "Dad, what do you want?" I yelled slightly surprised at his sudden movements, but quickly apologized for shouting, as a shocked expression now plastered his face. **

"**Well, I was wondering, since you've been studying a great deal and we haven't been able to talk much, how about we go for a walk. Possibly get some ice cream or something?" he asked, becoming giddy again, as he swayed from side to side, his dress fanning out slightly, as I momentarily considered the notion. "Yeah, sure" I replied waving him away, hoping he would leave and again began fighting with the problem I had. **

**But he didn't move from the spot where he was rooted. "Ok, So, are you gonna get ready or what?" he asked, becoming less giddy and slowly began to decline his feminine movements, as I gripped my pencil tighter and snapped it in frustration. "Can we do it later, when I'm not busy?" I asked, suddenly looking up, in annoyance and ran a hand through my short locks in frustration. "No. I think now would be a good time to take a walk" he said, ceasing all movements and looking at me sternly **

"**But dad-" I whined, but dad cut me off. "Now, Haruhi. Look, I'll be back in five minutes ok?" he said, waltzing out of my room so quickly that I wasn't able to answer. "Fine" I sighed in frustration.**

/

**We quietly walked for what seemed like forever, I, now dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans and a t-shirt that said 'GEIUS BY NATURE, LAZY BY CHOICE' and dad, surprisingly, dressed like a man. "Ok dad, we've been walking for ten minutes. Can I get back to studying now?" I asked, somewhat wishing that every girl that passed us by, would stop staring at and whispering about the 'boy' in 'girls' clothing, me, and gawking at my dad as if he was a piece of meat. Of course dad didn't mind the attention and somewhat welcomed it with open arms, but I was hoping that he would leave me alone. "No. Haruhi" he whined, clinging to me and making a scene, like a child, who didn't want to leave a carnival so soon or, much like our self-indulgent 'king' Tamaki. **

**Luckily, I didn't know him at this time, so I was happy, to an extent... "Alright, alright, we'll keep going" I said, throwing my hands up in defeat and letting out an exhausted sigh as dad cheered and skipped around me happily. "So, where are we going?" "It's a surprise" Dad chirped, looking straight ahead, then looked at me with the biggest smile on his face. "but I'm sure you'll love it" "I'm sure I will" I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes and thinking about how much I could've finished if he hadn't came in to bother me. **

**We continued strolling along in silence, past the market where I would usually buy groceries, towards the fountain in the middle of the square. "Haruhi, can you wait here for a moment " dad asked, a soft smile slipping across his lips as I nodded in agreement, then continued watching the huge, Chinese carp and catfish, swimming about in the fountain. They were really pretty, some bright orange, others blue and some a mixture of red and white, so I couldn't help but stare at them, somehow losing my track of thought. Dad came back a few minutes later, carrying two ice cream cones smiling as he handed me one.**

"**Thank you" I replied softly, wondering why dad seemed so excited. "Um... Dad?" "Yeah Haruhi, my darling" my dad replied cheerily, after taking a couple of licks of his ice cream cone. "Why did you drag me out here?" I asked which seemed to shock him. "Well, I just thought you needed a break from studying…. Is all. What, can't a father spend some quality time with his little girl, whom is growing up so fast?" he said, hesitantly trying to choose his words to cover up the real reason. **

"**No" I replied, which shocked him even more, then I recovered with "I mean, sure, but why are we sitting here? Why aren't we-" "Haruhi, have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked, cutting me off, and making me feel out of place somehow. "Yeah, all the time" I responded, slightly frustrated that he wasn't answering my question. "And have I ever told you just how much you mean to me?" he asked with a soft smile on his face, as he continued looking at his ice cream.**

"**Yes" I responded shortly. "and have I also told you that I would snap the neck of any boy who comes near you" he asked, flames rising in his eyes as he crushed his ice cream in the midst of his rant of conviction, which made me roll my eyes in boredom. "Yes dad. What are you trying to get at?" I asked with a sigh, which seemed to give him more ammo to rant and rave "what I'm trying to say is" he began, suddenly looking at me and trying to calm down, but soon began crying. Then tried again.**

"**What I'm trying to say is, you've grown so much, so fast and I really don't wanna loose you." "Oooooh Kay. I wasn't expecting this talk so soon" I thought, looking at my dad in shock. "Dad, you won't lose me" I tried to reassure him, but he only sobbed harder, drawing more attention than was needed. "yes I will" he replied between sobs, his face buried in his hands and shoulders, heaving so greatly, I thought they were going to cave in.  
"you're going to grow up, move out, and forget all about me." **

"**Now this is just childish" I thought, mentally scolding him, as I continued trying to calm my father. "Well, yeah. Of course I'll grow up and get married… someday, dad" I said sympathetically, as he looked up in shock. "But I'll never forget you" "oh Haruhi, that's sweet" dad said, pulling me into a hug. "Hopefully you won't get married and stay home forever" "oh brother. Here we go" I thought**

"**But dad, I have to. Remember, there comes a time when parents and children must separate" I said, knowledgeably, and he smiled. "You're right honey. Too bad that'll never happen." he said, then caught the look on my face "But if it does, just promise me one thing" "Sure dad, what's up?" I asked. "I know you may not be thinking of this yet, but, when you do finally decide to give yourself to someone, please make sure you love him." He smiled knowingly, then continued "and use a condom." **

"**What?" I squeaked, slightly taken aback as I almost choked on my ice cream. "Dad" "what? I don't grandkids so soon." He shrugged.**

"HIKARU!" the distressed voice of Tamaki, blubbered, from somewhere, causing me to groan in loathe at the shrill noise and instinctively cling to Hikaru, then sluggishly withdraw the covers from over my head and sit up. "What's going on?" I thought, lethargically rubbing my eyes and looking at Hikaru, who now, also sat up in bed holding his cell phone away from his ear, while continuing to try and calm our, self proclaimed, 'King'. "Tono, calm down and tell me what's wrong" Hikaru soothed in his haze of unsteadiness as he yawned and tried to figure out what Tamaki was crying about. "SHE'S PREGNANT. I- I DIDN'T MEAN TO..." He said again, a bit calmer, but at the same pitch and more to himself, as Hikaru, now, noticed that I was awake and signaled for me to stay quiet." AND NOW SHES… AND I'M GONNA BE A FATHER…. FOR REAL"

"Ok, Ok" Hikaru asked calmly closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose "who's pregnant?" "Éclair" Tamaki responded, causing Hikaru's eyes to snap open in surprise. "Éclair? You mean, Éclair Tonnerre" Hikaru asked, his anger ever increasing as he sat there in shock. "That crazy French broad who almost put an end to the host club?" "So that's who that red haired girl was" I thought, remembering how I had almost lost Tamaki on the day of the culture festival and how we had seen the brief conclusion of the club. "Why is she here?" "I wouldn't have said it like that, but yes" Tamaki replied, hesitantly.

"Dammit Tono, what were you thinking? Now she really has a good reason to drag you back to France and this time, you don't have a say." Hikaru roared. "By the way, does Kyoya know?" "No… you're the first one I've called" he responded quietly "and why, by chance, did you decide to call me?" Hikaru asked, completely apathetic to Tamaki's response. "Well, because Honey and Mori are busy training at the dojo, Haruhi and Kaoru won't answer their cell phones and…" Tamaki said, rattling off the names, then hesitantly spoke of the vice president. "Well, Kyoya usually sleeps until three on Saturdays."

"I see. Well, Kaoru is at mom and dad's for the weekend, so you may not be able to hear from him until Monday and Haruhi-" Hikaru said plainly, but was cut off by Tamaki. "OH HARUHI. HOW IS SHE? DOES SHE MISS DADDY YET? WHERE IS SHE? CAN I-" Tamaki gushed, seeming to knock Hikaru for a loop, but he cut him off. "She's upstairs sleeping. I'm sure she's just fine. And if by, her 'daddy' you mean you, then no. no, you cannot talk to her and, I'm sure she's fine without you" he replied, not bothering to look at me, but smiling. "Nice one" I mouthed, after I tapped on his shoulder. "See here now Hikaru Hitachiin, I refuse to allow you to speak to your king in such a way" Tamaki started strongly, then his voice cracked as he began sobbing. "Not only is it rude, but also cold and hurtful"

"No, cold is when you pour ice water on someone when they're trying to sleep" Hikaru said in a matter of fact tone, earning Tamaki's famous 'eep', as he stared at the phone in disgust. "And insensitive is ending a club that impacted so many people's lives just because you couldn't keep it in your pants." "Hikaru that was just an accident. I never meant for her to get pregnant" Tamaki whimpered then cried "I'm too young to be a father" "well hey, just trying to give you a reality check from the real world instead of that daydream you call life" Hikaru said blankly "the thing is, Tono, if that witch is pregnant with your child, then you have to step up to the plate" "but, I don't wanna" he sniveled, making both Hikaru and I glance at each other weakly and shake our heads in disappointment. "So, what are you and Haruhi doing today? Do you guys wanna meet up for a picnic or something? I'll bring Antoinette"

"Wow, that was a fast recovery" I thought blankly. "No. I'm coming over to pick up all of Haruhi's things. Remember, Haruhi is moving in with me and Kaoru." Hikaru replied, as he pretended to clean dirt from under his perfectly manicured fingernails, then looked up again. "Unless you forgot" "no… I haven't forgotten" Tamaki, replied sadly. "But does it have to be today?" "Well… no but-" Hikaru started, but Tamaki cut him off. "Good, so I'll see you at… 3:15?" Tamaki asked, sounding happy once more. "Fine" Hikaru replied surrendered to the exasperating sovereign, who cheered gleefully, as we both looked at each other and shrugged.

We met him by a luxurious fountain. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and baggy jeans, with a silver chain on it and greeted us warmly, with his prince like charms, then he called for Antoinette, so we could meet her, and a beautiful golden retriever with a big red bow, tied around her neck, knocked me over and showered me with kisses. "Haruhi, Antoinette" Tamaki called, walking over to me as Hikaru laughed. "Are you ok?" Hikaru, asked after Tamaki got Antoinette off of me and he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm ok" I replied, as Tamaki scolded Antoinette in French and she whimpered in response. "Don't be so hard on her Tamaki, I'm sure she was just excited" I said, stepping between Tamaki and Antoinette, who nudged and licked my hand. "Yeah, I guess you're right" he replied, trying to pet his dog, but she growled and tried to bite his hand. Which made Hikaru laugh and Tamaki retreat to a patch of mushrooms in the field and cultivate them, while rocking back and forth, whimpering pathetically.

"Good dog" I thought, grinning to myself internally, as I rubbed Antoinette's oddly shaped head, then told her to be nice. "Haruhi" Tamaki smiled, pulling me into a hug after recovering from his brief rejection. "I was so worried about you. Did you sleep well? Did that doppelganger do anything to you?" "No, I didn't do anything you oversized drama queen" Hikaru yelled. "Yeah, just took my virginity in the most amazing way" I thought, blushing slightly in remembrance of earlier events.

"I don't believe you, so shut up" Tamaki said, pulling me closer. "Oh boy. It's like having dad all over again, except he's younger." I thought, blushing slightly and clinging to Tamaki's shirt. God, he smelled so good, like sandal wood and something else. His smell was just so intoxicating, that I couldn't help blushing and trying to inhale more of it.

"Yes sempai, my sleep was quite… uh… restful" I replied weakly, while trying to push away from him and catching the icy glairs that he and Hikaru were sharing. "And, um… no, Hikaru didn't do anything. It was… uh… totally platonic" "are you sure?" Tamaki asked, looking down at me softly, then his expression became concerned and he put his hand on my forehead. "You look flushed. Are you ok?" "Get your hands off of her!" Hikaru growled, as I blushed at his touch, which seemed to cool my burning face. "I'm fine" I replied, lightly removing his large hand from my forehead.

"She's my daughter, so shut up." Tamaki replied coldly. "No she's not" Hikaru replied "how many times do we have to say it?" "Guys, chill" I said, suddenly not feeling so well. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked, being the first to notice my unsteadiness, as he rushed to my side and pushed Tamaki out of the way.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy" I said, trying to give Hikaru a reassuring smile, as he now kneeled beside me, worry written all over his face. "HARUHI" Tamaki cried, which was beginning to irritate me, due to the fact he was yelling in my ear. "What did you do to her you-" "he didn't do anything. I just felt a bit dizzy. That's all" I snapped, causing Tamaki to retreat to his patch of wild mushrooms as I got back on my feet. "Do you want me to take you home?" Hikaru asked, putting one of my arms around his neck, and wrapping his arm around my waist, trying to support me.

"No" I replied, with a slight blush, as his long fingers brushed over my stomach, sending shockwaves up my spine. "Let's just get something to eat" "hey guys, where are you going?" Tamaki asked, blurry eyed as he and Antoinette followed us. "To go get something to eat." Hikaru and I replied in unison then looked at each other. "Oh" Tamaki replied simply, then asked. "Can I come?"

"Sure you can, but here are the rules. Don't talk, don't act like you usually do, and, no pawing on Haruhi." Hikaru said as we walked out towards the front gate, we had come in through. "Bu-but Hikaru" Tamaki stammered, but Hikaru turned back to him. "You understand, don't you?" Hikaru asked blankly, causing Tamaki to deflate. "Yes, but-" Tamaki began, but Hikaru cut him off once more. "Alright, so, where to?" "How about that hot dog stand?" I suggested, causing Tamaki to squeal in delight and earning a disgusted scoff from Hikaru. "Ok, fine then. How about a fancy restaurant?" "Now you're speaking my language" Hikaru grinned. "How about seafood. Tamaki's paying." "Hey" Tamaki replied slightly outraged.

"I thought I told you to be quiet Tono" Hikaru replied playfully, although he was serious, as he turned around slightly and glared at Tamaki. "Eep. Sorry, it's just that I thought-" "you thought I was gonna pay for lunch?" Hikaru asked, cutting Tamaki off, while cleaning the imaginary dirt from under his fingernails, then smiling, as we came to Tamaki's waiting limo and got in. "well… yeah-" Tamaki replied hesitantly, then was cut off again by Hikaru.

"Well, it seems I forgot my wallet with all of the credit cards in it, so you're going to have to foot the bill, Tono." "What a liar" I thought, remembering that his wallet had been one of the things, besides his keys and cell phone, that he had grabbed off of the night stand before we came to meet Tamaki. "Or will you make Haruhi pay?" Hikaru asked giving Tamaki a sly smile. "No, I'll pay" Tamaki replied too quickly, which made Hikaru grin mischievously.

"Hikaru, do you really think that making him pay for lunch is necessary?" I whispered, as Tamaki, Antoinette, and one of Tamaki's maids, sat across from us in the limo. "Yeah. He can afford it. Why?" Hikaru responded proudly, then noticed my expression and quickly said "ok, ok, I'll go easy on him. You're so gonna pay for this." "Oh really?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah" he replied.

"hey, Tamaki" I called, pulling our distressed emperor out of his trance and stare at me with those beautiful, bright violet eyes. "Yes Haruhi? What's wrong?" he asked calmly, as if too tired to bother fawning over me. "Nothing sempai. I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch with us." What I said seemed to confuse him as he sat there with bewildered expression on his face. "Haruhi…" Hikaru pleaded, but I ignored him.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm inviting you to have lunch with us, so that you won't have to feel like a third wheel" I clarified, which caused Hikaru to groan and smack his forehead in frustration. "Yeah, but the rules still stand" Hikaru said, with a sigh. At first, it seemed as though he didn't know what to say or do, so he just sat there expressionless, like he did, that one time when Ritsu confessed to liking me.

But soon he began smiling and was soon sitting next to me, wrapping me in a tight embrace and crying "I can't believe my beloved daughter wants her daddy to have lunch with her. I'm so happy" "ok, maybe this was a bad idea" I thought, while being rocked from side to side.

We enjoyed our lunch, although Hikaru was still a bit mad at me for ruining his fun, and Tamaki kept trying to get me to eat from his plate.

Sunday came and went, with, Kaoru, finding out that I was moving in with him and Hikaru, my moving out of Suoh mansion #2 and my exhausting conversion to Hikaru and Kaoru's apartment.

When Monday rolled around, it was as though nothing had happened. The twins sat in their usual seats beside me, Kaoru, intently listening and taking notes during lectures and Hikaru drawing small doodles on his desk, while I sat lost in thought. I'm not sure of why I couldn't concentrate, but, I guess it had something to do with what happened on Saturday. "Mr. Fujioka, I know things must be hard for you right now, but that gives you no right to daydream in my class" Mr. Tamashiro, my science teacher, said after slamming a textbook on my desk, pretty much scaring the crap out of me, as some of the class laughed and others loudly wondered what was wrong. "Forgive me sir" I replied, wanting so much to argue, but finding it too… troublesome.

"Haruhi, what's with you today? You're not acting like your usual self. Are you alright?" Hikaru asked with concern, pulling me to the side after class had ended and everyone was preparing for lunch. "Yeah. I'm fine" I replied, giving him a reassuring smile and lightly swatting away Kaoru's cool hand after it lightly pressed against my forehead. "I'm just a bit tired… I guess." "Are you sure?" Kaoru asked skeptically as both twins draped an arm over my shoulder and we walked to the cafeteria. "Yeah, I'm positive. I guess moving all of my things to the apartment just wore me out." I chuckled lightly.

"see, we told you, you should've let our personal movers do the work" they replied expressionlessly as the automatic doors slid open and we went in. "whatever" I thought, rolling my eyes as they went to pick up their lunches and I sat at our usual table. "Hey Haru-chan, why aren't you eating?" Hunny asked as he and Mori sat across from me, trays in hand. "No reason, Hunny, I'm just not hungry" I replied untruthfully as I sat there trying to avoid his worried gaze.

"Well, alright" Hunny replied, eyeing me for a long time, as if trying to find some crack in my faulty exterior, but seemed to give up and accept my lie. "God, I'm so hungry" I thought, catching the scent of lasagna, with a heavy amount of meat sauce, turkey, with mashed potatoes and gravy, and many other things that smelled just as delightful. This made me drool and my stomach growl loudly, which caught Hunny's attention. "Wow, this lasagna is really good. Are you sure you're not hungry Haruhi?" he asked, with a soft smile, as he stabbed a piece with his fork and offered me some.

"No, I'm-"I began, but my stomach growled once more, causing Hunny to giggle and me to blush deeply from embarrassment. "Here" Hunny smiled, giving me his tray, which was untouched, and I tried to decline. "Its fine. Although I like eating heavy meals, such as extra meaty lasagna, I enjoy eating dessert more. So, enjoy" with that, he got up and went for some cake, not bothering to wait for my thanks.

"Welcome ladies" Tamaki said, as all of our clients walked in and looked around the club in awe. "Today we'll be doing commoner karaoke." "why do I suddenly feel insulted" I thought, catching the last part of his sentence as I carried the tray of teacups, the tea pot, and snacks, then set them down on my usual table and sat on the settee and watched as everyone gathered around the 'king' with astonishment written all over their faces. "Wow Tamaki" one of my clients gushed, as she stared at the karaoke machine quizzically then asked "how does it work?" "Simple, my radiant flower" he replied, taking her hand in his and lightly kissing it as she blushed and sighed. "You just-"

"I wanna go first Tama-chan" Hunny piped, cutting Tamaki off and pulling on his blazer as our guests chirped and chattered in delight. "Ok" he replied with his usual cheerful tone and led him to the machine, where he turned it on and stuck a mike in Hunny's hand. "The songs will be picked at random." Tamaki added, as the machine chose a song and the upbeat music began playing. "Wow, this is so impressive" another one of my clients squealed in delight. "Oh brother" I thought drolly as I continued watching from the expensive sofa. "Now Hunny, the only thing you have to do is sing the words as they appear on the screen." Tamaki said with a smile. "Ok" Hunny replied, then began to sing.

(Superstar by Toy Box)

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

_Superstar_

_Superstar_

_I got money honey, I'm a superstar,_

_My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?_

_I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar,_

_Everybody knows me, Right from near to far._

_I got a plane (I got a plane)_

_I love the fame (I love the fame)_

_You know my name (You know my name) And I just want you to know._

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,_

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

"So, Haruhi, are you planning on taking part in the festivities?" Hikaru asked, suddenly appearing behind the daybed and scaring me half to death. "No, not really" I replied, as Hikaru sat beside me on the settee. "I mean, it seems fun and all, but-" Hikaru suddenly grabbed my hand in his and smiled, causing me to stop talking. "It's ok" he smiled "I'm a bit nervous too" "HEY, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled, hurdling over the settee that sat opposite of us, and pulled me into a hug, while glaring at Hikaru.

"Oh boy. Not this again" I thought, finding Tamaki's reaction irrational and a bit childish. "She's not your daughter, you pervert" Hikaru spat. "Yes she is. And I'm not a pervert. I'm just overly protective of my daughter" Tamaki replied, pulling me closer to himself. "Sempai…" I gasped, trying to breathe, but my words were being drowned out by Tamaki and Hikaru's bickering.

"Yeah right" Hikaru scoffed "if you were so protective of her, then why didn't you comfort her through the thunder storm a couple days ago? Or did you forget your 'daughter' is afraid of thunder and lightning" "can't… breathe…" I thought, trying to push away, but he held me fast. "I didn't forget. And the reason I didn't and couldn't comfort her was because one, I couldn't find her and two she was at your apartment." Tamaki replied, as I now began gripping his blazer, in a desperate attempt to get loose from his tight embrace. "Sempai…" I said, trying, again to get his attention, but it seemed as if he was ignoring me this time.

"That's not the point. If you were actually her father and you care so much about her well being, then you would fight for her, consider her well being, and respect her feelings. But you don't, so I must conclude that, SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Hikaru hissed. "Yes she is. Right mama?" "No, Tamaki, She's not" Kyoya replied, without looking up from his laptop, then continued. "In fact, you should probably let her go; she's beginning to turn blue." "Thank God" I thought, sliding out of Tamaki's arms and hit the floor, gasping for breath.

"Yes Haruhi, you're right to thank me" I could've sworn I heard Kyoya say, as I blanked out for a moment. "HARUHI" Tamaki cried, teary eyed, as he, Hikaru and the rest of the club members, except Kyoya of course, gathered around me. "Now do you see what you've done, Tono" Hikaru chided, sitting beside me and trying to help me breathe as he continued glaring at Tamaki. "Shut up Hikaru" Tamaki snapped.

"What did you do to her Tono?" Kaoru asked. "He tried to kill her" Hikaru scoffed, before Tamaki could answer. "No I didn't" Tamaki whimpered "yes you did" Hikaru replied icily.

"I didn't and you know it Hikaru Hitachiin" Tamaki said. "Why are you guys over here. Where's Haru-kun?" one of Tamaki's later customers, asked. "Oh, no reason. Um… Haruhi went to-" Kaoru said, but wasn't sure of what to say "the bathroom" Hikaru replied quickly. "Yeah, he'll be back in a few minutes. Ok?" "Well, alright" the girl replied, seeming unsatisfied by their answer, but not really caring about the situation.

"Haru-chan, are you alright?" Hunny asked, now leaning over a settee as my breathing finally became normal again. "Yeah" I replied, opening my eyes and sitting up, which earned a smile from the miniature blond. "Well then, since you're ok, Haruhi, I will have to charge you 2,000 yen for laying down on the job" Kyoya said, not bothering to look up from his laptop. "Damn, rich bastard" I thought, as Hunny and Mori helped me to my feet and led me to their usual station where they, more like Hunny, would enjoy tea and cake.

There, we saw three girls standing before the karaoke machine, beside Tamaki, blushing like mad. "Ok. Are you ready?" Tamaki asked, as if earlier events had, by no means, occurred. "Yes" all three had replied almost simultaneously, causing Tamaki to smile and push the play button on the machine. "Then, take it away ladies"

_(Candy man by Christina Aguilera)_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Candy man, candy man_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Sweet sugar candy man_

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really got me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah_

_He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine_

_We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise_

_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah_

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

_When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot_

_He had lips like sugarcane_

_Good things come for boys who wait_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Candyman, candyman_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Candyman, candyman_

_Sweet sugar candy man_

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_

_Sweet sugar candyman_

_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop_

_Sweet sugar candyman_

_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_

_Sweet sugar_

_He's got those lips like sugarcane_

_Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man_

_Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman_

_Candyman, candyman, candyman, candy man_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Jane lost her grip and down she fell_

_Jane lost her grip and down she fell_

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell_

_Squared herself away and let out a yell_

"Before we go, we wanna let Tamaki know that this song was dedicated to him." One of the girls said proudly, although she was blushing like crazy. "Yeah" another piped, blushing just as much as the first. "We love you Tamaki" "well, thank you ladies. That was beautiful" Tamaki said proudly, as I rolled my eyes and sipped my tea.

"Why don't some of you entertain us now?" a pretty girl, who I had seen around campus and in the club, sometimes, asked Tamaki as the girls, began settling back into the settee once more. "That's a good question, my princess. How and who would you like to perform?" he asked, seductively, as he took the girl's hand in his and kissed it. "Down boy" I thought, blankly, taking another sip of tea. "Well, maybe-" the girl began, but was cut off by another girl who said

"How about Kyoya?" "I'm sorry dear maiden, I would love to, but I'm very busy" Kyoya replied, looking up from his laptop and smiling at the girl. "Then what about the twins and Mori" another girl, who just recently began coming and was now an avid fan of Mori and the twins, asked. "That's a wonderful combination" Tamaki replied thoughtfully, then smiled at the girl. So, all three of them preformed.

_(MY LOVE By JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE)_

Hikaru and Kaoru: Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-

Hikaru: If I wrote you a symphony, just to say how much you mean to me

Kaoru: what would you do?

Hikaru: If I told you, you were beautiful, Would you date me on the regular

Kaoru: tell me, would you?

Hikaru: Well, baby I've been around the world But I ain't seen myself another girl

Kaoru: like you

Hikaru: This ring here represents my heart. but there's just one thing I need from you

Kaoru: say "I do"

Hikaru: Yeah, because I can see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand I can see us on the countryside Sitting on the grass, laying side by side You could be my baby, let me make you my lady Girl, you amaze me Ain't gotta do nothing crazy

Both :See, all I want you to do is be my love

Mori: So don't give away

Both: My love

Mori: So don't give away

Both: My love

Mori: So don't give away

Both: Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Mori: So don't give away

Both: My love

Mori: So don't give away

Both: My love

Mori: So don't give away

Both: Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Love. My love. My love

Hikaru: Now, if I wrote you a love note

And made you smile with every word I wrote

Kaoru: what would you do?

Hikaru: Would that make you want to change your scene and wanna be the one on my team

Kaoru: tell me, would you?

Hikaru: See, what's the point of waiting anymore? Cause girl I've never been more sure

Kaoru: that baby, it's you

Hikaru: This ring here represents my heart

and everything that you've been waiting for

Kaoru: just say "I do" Yeah, because I can see us holding hands Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand I can see us on the countryside Sitting on the grass, laying side by side You could be my baby, let me make you my lady Girl, you amaze me Ain't gotta do nothing crazy See, all I want you to do is be my love

Mori: So don't give away

Both: My love

Mori: So don't give away

Both: My love

Mori: So don't give away

Both: Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Mori: So don't give away

Kaoru: My love

Mori: So don't give away

Kaoru: My love

Mori: So don't give away

Both: Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Love. My love. My love

Mori: Alright it's time to get it JT

I don't know why she hesitates for man

Shorty, cool as a fan

On the new once again

But, still has fan from Peru to Japan

Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan

If you got a man, try to lose him if you can

Cause the girls worldwide throw their hands up high

When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy

(Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by

'cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly

Baby friends so fly I can go fly

Private, cause I handle my B.I.

They call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire

I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny

I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try

You don't come, I ain't gonna die

Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?

Me and your boyfriend we ain't no tie

You say you wanna kick it when I ain't so high?

Well, baby it's obvious that I ain't your guy

Ain't gon' lie, I feel your space

But forget your face, I swear I will

St. Bart, St. Bulla anywhere I chill

Just bring wit me a pair, I will

Hikaru: I can see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I can see us on the countryside

Sitting on the grass, laying side by side

You could be my baby, let me make you my lady

Girl, you amaze me Ain't gotta do nothing crazy

See, all I want you to do is be my love

Kaoru: Love

Hikaru: My love

Kaoru: Love

Hikaru: My love

Kaoru: Love

Hikaru: Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Kaoru: Love

Hikaru: My love

Kaoru: Love

Hikaru: My love

Kaoru: Love

Both: Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love. Love. My love. My love

_(IN HIS TOUCH- CELINE DION)_

_Forgive me, I don't know where to start._

_I guess we've come to, the serious part._

_I need to find out, if there's a chance for us._

_Don't give me that same old look, you won't win me over._

_Don't give me that same old speech; you don't have to speak at all._

_You can say you love me, that I'm your perfect crush._

_How it hurts to need someone that much._

_You can swear you mean it, but that ain't good enough._

_Coz when a man loves a woman, it is all... In His Touch_

_I wish you could see. Yeah..._

_Just how simple, it's supposed to be._

_Coz now that we've come this far, we don't want to lose it. No._

_If you wanna win my heart, well baby just shut your mouth._

_You can say you love me, that I'm your perfect crush._

_How it hurts to need someone that much._

_You can swear you mean it, but that ain't good enough._

_Coz when a man loves a woman, it is all... In His Touch_

_Then words don't mean that much._

_You can say you love me, that I'm your perfect crush._

_How it hurts to need someone that much._

_You can swear you mean it, but that ain't good enough._

_Coz when a man loves a woman, it is all... In His Touch._

Another girl sung, but nobody seemed to notice her except Hunny, Mori and I. "she's amazing" I thought, as she silently walked off of the stage and past my table. "That was beautiful" I smiled as she passed, but stopped to look at me forlornly. "Thank you" said, almost inaudibly, and for a moment, she smiled, before disappearing once more into the crowd of girls.

"How about, Haruhi going next?" one of my classmates, asked gleefully, causing me to almost choke on my tea and break out into a bout of coughing fits. "Oh my goodness. Are you ok Haru-kun" one of my clients asked in a panic, as Hunny and Mori lightly pat my back, until I stopped coughing. "I can't" I tried to smiled. "I've never tried singing in front of people before" "oh. Well, we won't judge you because you can't sing. It's ok" another girl chirped snidely.

"Is she def or trying to insult me?" I thought, wishing that I could kick the crap out of her, but restrained myself, considering the consequences. "It's not that-" I began, but Tamaki cut me off. "It's not that he can't sing, it's just that he probably doesn't want to." Tamaki said, with a smile. "Well, he's going to have to, because if he doesn't, I may have to increase her debt by half." Kyoya said, suddenly getting up from the table and looking at me, then looked at the girl. "Please refrain insulting the hosts, dear princess, it's most unladylike"

"How about no" I thought blankly, while finishing my tea. "Do it, or… well you already know what I'm gonna do" I thought I heard Kyoya say, which sent a cold shockwave down my spine. "Fine. Damn bastard" I thought, sliding out of my chair and going to the karaoke machine. I really didn't wanna sing, but as I stood there before my clients, my debt hanging in the balance, and my nerves set on edge, I slowly drew a sharp breath, closed my eyes and threw all caution to the wind.

_(Always On Your Side - Sheryl Crow)_

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away_

_But every now and then you come to mind_

_Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game_

_And when your name was called, you found a place to hide_

_When you knew that I was always on your side_

_everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent_

_But your demons and your angels reappeared_

_Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought you'd be_

_Leavin' me with no place left to go from here_

_Leavin' me so many questions all these years_

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear_

_Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear_

_Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally_

_This isn't how it's really meant to be_

_No it isn't how it's really meant to be_

_Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,_

_How to pull it close and make it stay_

_Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away_

_And I'm left to carry on and wonder why_

_Even through it all, I'm always on your side_

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear_

_Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear_

_Or are we left to wonder, all alone, eternally_

_But is this how it's really meant to be_

_No is it how it's really meant to be_

_Well if they say that love is in the air, never is it clear_

_How to pull it close and make it stay_

_If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away_

_Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why_

_Was it you that kept me wondering through this life_

_When you know that I was always on your side_

"Wow" was all anyone seemed to say as the music ended and I hesitantly put the mike back in its holder and went back to where I had been sitting earlier. "That was beautiful" Hikaru whispered, causing me to blush. "yeah, real beautiful" Kaoru alleged lightly, nipping my ear from behind, sending hot shivers down my spine, as all of our clients watched intently. Engrossed by what the twins were doing and Tamaki could do nothing to stop it.

"Mama, aren't you gonna stop them?" he yelled, while tears poured down his flushed cheeks. "Why should I" Kyoya asked, not looking up from his laptop as the twins continued their little game of 'torture Haruhi' "but mama. They're going to deflower our Haruhi" Tamaki whimpered, giving Kyoya his sad puppy dog look. "they already have, you dolt" I thought. "Tamaki, please calm yourself. They're not doing any harm plus, the ladies seem entertained. In fact, this could be the best club attraction yet" he replied, looking up from the screen and fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Um, guys, do you think this is the best time to be doing this?" I stammered, which seemed to make the girls go crazy with delight. "Yes. Anytime is the right time to express our love for you." they echoed, causing the girls to squeal and some, to faint. "Oh, this is so forbidden" someone cooed "oh my gosh, this thing is so hot" someone else, whispered.

"Yeah, this three- way thing is way better then the Tamaharu thing entirely" another girl sighed. "NOW KYOYA!" Tamaki roared, causing the twins to stop 'sharing' with me and the girls to suddenly look towards the flustered host king. "excuse me ladies," Kyoya began, masking the fact that he had just been yelled at, glancing at his Rolex, then continued "I'm sorry to interrupt the entertainment, but I believe it's time for us to be closing." "Awww. Already?" some girls cried, getting up from where they had settled.

"No it's not. it's just-" Kaoru started, looking up from his watch, only to shut his mouth quickly and never finished, when he noticed Kyoya's icy gaze. "Yes, it's just about time for all of you fair maidens to be leaving" Kyoya smiled. "But, things were just getting good" another girl complained. "Can't we just stay a little longer?" "NO!" Tamaki yelled like a spoiled child, causing the girls to look at him in shock.

"What he means to say, ladies, is that we run a tight schedule and need some time to think of other ways to entertain you, for tomorrow" Kyoya said, smoothly, causing the girls to blush and nod. "Ok, what're they up to?" I wondered as the girls began leaving, and then it happened

"I'M CALLING AN EMERGENCY CLUB MEETING!" Tamaki yelled, after all of our clients had gone and only we remained. "THERE ARE SOME MATTERS THAT I MUST DICCUSS WITH YOU" "ok… what's this about?" I wondered, as the twins and I glanced at each other quizzically. "Sorry Tono, but we can't" Hikaru said, getting off of the couch, grabbing his bag and going to the door. "We gotta get home" Kaoru finished, grabbing his bag and joining his brother at the door

"Mom says we have to do the dishes" they both chimed, arm in arm, dawning identical Cheshire cat grins. "I SAID, SIT DOWN! PLUS, WE ALL KNOW YOU DON"T LIVE WITH YOUR PARENTS AND HAVE NEVER DONE A SINGLE CHORE A DAY IN YOUR LIVES" Tamaki roared, causing Hunny to hide behind Mori in fright. The twins sat back down, although I'm sure they didn't want to, as the meeting continued. "Today, I've called you here to discuss Haruhi Fujioka" Tamaki said seriously.

"Me? Why is this club meeting about me?" I wondered, leaning against the armrest of the couch. "What about Haru-chan" Hunny asked, gingerly rocking back and forth on the settee, while cradling his beloved Bun bun. "Yeah, what about me?" I asked not sure of what the host king would say next, but very eager to hear. "Effective immediately, I am banning you from the host club" Tamaki declared, sitting in his chair and pointing at me.

"W- What? You can't-" I stammered, not knowing what else to say, but Kyoya cut me off. "Oh, can't he?" Kyoya asked nonchalantly, while looking through his notebook, then back at me. "Why, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, but he ignored him and continued watching me. "Yeah, what about her debt?" Kaoru asked, as he and Hikaru rushed to my side and tried to give me support, all the while, glaring daggers at both Kyoya and Tamaki.

There was an intense silence for a moment, until Hikaru let go of me and said "I'll pay it" "what? You can't. I won't let you" Tamaki replied, slightly outraged as he stood up. "And why not?" Hikaru asked, giving the host king a blank stare "I mean. This is what we should've done at the beginning, or at least after we found out that Haruhi was a girl. Her debt isn't really anything when it comes to us. So I'll pay it" "WELL, IF YOU DO, I'LL BAN YOU FROM THE CLUB TOO" Tamaki yelled once more, and pointed at Hikaru.

"Fine" Hikaru sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Kaoru and I never asked to be in this boring club anyway" "wait, no. you can't do that." Kaoru said, rushing to his brother's side and pulling on his arm "why are you letting him separate us Hikaru? What will I do here when you're gone? Don't you know I can't live without yo-" "I'm not. Cause you're coming with me" Hikaru said plainly glancing at his younger brother. "Fine" Tamaki said, sitting down and crossing his legs. "Both Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins are banned. Kyoya put this in the records"

"but Tamaki, if you ban Haruhi and the twins, a large percentage of our daily income goes with them" Kyoya said, readjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose as Tamaki fidgeted in his seat, then recovered, trying not to lose his cool. "That's fine; we can always find people to replace them." Tamaki said dispassionately with a shrug. "Yeah right" Kaoru began, "a pair of male twins, who dress, look and act the same and enjoy practicing incestuous acts on each other. Keep dreaming Tono" Hikaru scoffed, then smiled at the foolish king.

"And a commoner, exchange student who makes less in her life time then we make in a day-" "hey" I said, cutting Kaoru off and shooting him a dirty look. "Sorry Haruhi" Hikaru replied, with a soft smile. "Not gonna happen" "yeah, and if they leave, then consider Takashi and I gone too" Hunny declared darkly, while crossing his arms and Mori nodded silently.

"What? You can't do that" Tamaki yelled, getting out of his chair. "oh, but we can, and we will, meaning, you'll have to find another set of twins, a commoner exchange student, a stuffed animal toting, cake eating, miniature eighteen year old, who is a karate master and a quiet, gentle giant, who is a kendo master." Hikaru said blankly, while draping an arm around me. "And believe me, you won't find any. Or, you could keep us all and put an end to this foolishness." "Make your choice Tamaki." Kaoru said, draping his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah. If she goes, we go and if she stays, we stay." Hunny said.

"Fine. She can stay" Tamaki finally replied in defeat. "No, that's ok, maybe I should go. I'm getting kinda bored with this anyway" I said, pushing past the twins. "Haruhi, what are you saying?" Hikaru asked, slightly disappointed. "Yeah, what's the big idea?" Kaoru asked, mirroring his brother's displeasure.

"It's nothing guys. It's just, if he wants me to go so badly, then maybe I should go." I said, trying to explain my feelings, but catching the sudden sad looks on Hunny's face, as he began to cry. "Oh, don't worry. It's not like I'm never gonna see you again. I mean, we can still eat lunch together and see each other around school and you can come visit me, but-" "but you won't be here" Hunny whimpered, grabbing me around the waist and burring his face in my stomach as he cried. "I don't want you to go Haru-chan." "I know. It was fun meeting all of you and I'm glad that we became friends." I replied, wiping away Hunny's tears and smoothing his hair, before Mori picked him up and let him cry on his shoulder. "No you don't. I mean, doesn't a majority vote count" Hikaru asked trying to fight back tears

"It does, but Tamaki owns the club, remember?" I replied softly, then headed for the back room, where I usually put my things. "See you later guys." " Ha- Haruhi, Haruhi wait. I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you away from those sneaky, devilish, twins." Tamaki said, following me into the back. "Well, you didn't have to do that by trying to ban me Tamaki. I mean, you could've picked a better, more effective way." I said, taking my bag off of its hook, pulling out a change of clothes and pausing for a moment "but then again, how could you get me away from them? We're in the same grade, have all of our classes together, we eat lunch together, we do… oh wait, we did the same club activities, and we live together. All because of you might I add, so how would you pull that one off?" "Well, I-" Tamaki stammered, as I closed my bag, went into one of the dressing rooms and began changing "look Haruhi, I'm really sorry but I-"

"Well sempai, you don't have to explain anything to me, cause I don't care. Nor do I still work here" I said, peeking out from behind the curtain and cutting him off, then continued undressing and redressed in a pair of form fitting boot cut jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to attend and I don't wanna be late."

"What were you thinking?" Hikaru asked, seeming upset as we sat in one of their favorite Chinese restaurants, Or so they told me. "I'm gonna pretend like I have no clue of what you're talking about" I thought, playing with my food. "What do you mean? Don't you guys like what I chose? I thought you-" I asked skeptically in between bites of fried rice, but was cut off by Kaoru "not that Haruhi," Kaoru said calmly, although I could tell that he was also upset. "What we mean is"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU QUIT THE CLUB WOMAN!" Hikaru yelled, suddenly standing up, slamming his hands on the table, and drawing more attention than was actually needed. "Ok, so much for pretending not to know what they're talking about" I thought, mentally rolling my eyes, unfazed by Hikaru's sudden spike in temper. "I thought we went over this already guys, I-" I began, calmly, but was cut off once more by Kaoru. "Ok, we understand that you're doing this to get back at Tono for kicking you out, or at least trying to, but what about-" Kaoru began, but was cut off by Hikaru

"WHAT ABOUT US?" "What about you?" I asked blankly, with a shrug, which seemed to shock them both greatly. "It's funny, since I've been in this club, that's all I've heard, me, me, me. Especially from the two of you and I'm getting sick of it-" "Haruhi we-" Kaoru cut in again, but this time I cut him off. "No, I don't wanna hear it, cause this makes no sense. The only reason I stayed in the club for this long was due to the fact that I had a debt and had made some really awesome friends. Now that you, Hikaru, have been so willing to pay off my debt, which I'm grateful for, I feel that it's best that I begin getting my focus back on becoming a lawyer." I said.

"But, what about the school dance that we're supposed to be hosting?" Kaoru asked skeptically. "What about it?" I asked with a shrug. "Are you even going to attend?" Hikaru asked harshly. "You can invite me as a guest" I replied, ignoring the harshness in Hikaru's voice.

"But it won't be the same with you as a guest. And what are we going to tell your guests when they don't see you there and start asking for you?" Kaoru asked. "Tell them that I'm not feeling well and send my request for forgiveness" I replied, with a shrug, which seemed to irritate Hikaru. "And when Tamaki, your clients and the rest of the host club, mobs our apartment, so that they can bring you soup and things, what will you do?" "Fake it" I replied simply.

"you should call Kyoya and tell him that you've changed your mind and want to be a host again, cause you'll never be able to pull it off" Hikaru huffed, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. "Then cover for me" I replied blankly. "And during your down time, what will you do?" Kaoru asked seeming eager to find out, as Hikaru, sat fuming and avoiding my gaze. "I don't know really. I'll probably join the Zuka club or something." I replied with a slight shrug, which seemed to irritate Hikaru and surprise Kaoru.

"No you won't. I'm not letting the girl I love, join a club of lesbian thespians" Hikaru said sharply. "they're not lesbian, oh smart one. Remember, it's an all girls school, so they use what they've got" I replied, sarcastically, although I was a little serious, as I turned back to Kaoru. "Anyway I'll probably stay at the apartment and go shopping or something" "Not after what happened to you on Friday, you're not." Hikaru replied coldly. "Friday? What happened on Friday?" Kaoru asked, quizzically, turning to his elder brother.

"Hikaru, that's really not necessary" I said, but it seemed that both twins ignored me. "Wait, wasn't there a storm on Friday?" Kaoru asked, as I sunk lower in my seat and wished that I could disappear. "Yeah, and Haruhi was almost gang raped, after she found Tamaki sleeping with Éclair" Hikaru said, as if he were a girl who had some really juicy gossip to share with a friend. "Éclair? You mean that-" Kaoru began, inching closer to his brother.

"Yeah, the one and only, but that's not the worst part." Hikaru said with a Cheshire cat grin. "What? There's more?" Kaoru asked, seeming surprised. "There sure is." Hikaru said, sliding closer to his twin, although I could still hear them clearly "then spill bro" Kaoru said hastily, but was told to calm down, before Hikaru continued.

"There's a possibility she may be pregnant" Hikaru said with revulsion "what? No way" Kaoru shuddered, his eyes growing wide in fright. "Way." Hikaru responded as if sealing his brother's fate. "So, that pretty much means that if she is pregnant, then" Kaoru began, but stopped.

"Tamaki will have no choice but to go back to France with her and" Hikaru added. "This will be the end of the host club" they both said in unison. "But what about Haruhi? Did she get hurt?" Kaoru asked, seeming concerned for my well being. "Hey, I'm right here" I replied, but they continued ignoring me.

"Nah, I got to her in time, so she was safe." Hikaru said, causing Kaoru to let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God" Kaoru replied. "Will you two stop it" I yelled, grabbing the twin's attention. "Stop what Haruhi?" they both asked in unison, then smiled.

"That." I replied, feeling a shiver down my spine. "What are we doing Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, looking at his twin, then looking at me. "I don't know Kaoru. Last I checked, we were talking." Hikaru replied, looking from his twin to me. "Quit the crap" I said, causing the twins to cease their game. "I'm sure Tamaki didn't want you to tell everyone about his business Hikaru"

"I don't remember his saying anything about that, plus, I only told Kaoru, who is, not only my brother, but also a club member" "I knew this would happen. They're gonna use this against me." I though, remembering what I had thought about not too long ago:

"_**Hey guys, I was just wondering…. What's been happening in the host club lately" I would ask, trying to catch up with them after class "well, we'd tell you Haruhi, but" Hikaru would begin "since you're no longer part of the club and that information is strictly classified even to our guests" Kaoru would finish "meaning" Hikaru would begin again "WE CAN'T TELL YOU" both would say in unison, stopping in front of me, their arms interlinked.**_

"_**Oh. Ok, I understa-" I would try to say, but would get cut off "but since you're our friend" Kaoru would start putting his arm around my shoulder "and we love as much as we do" Hikaru would finish, putting his arm over my other shoulder, so that their arms are crisscrossed behind my back "WE'LL GIVE YOU A HINT" both would chorus in unison, stopping once more and grinning like Cheshire cats.**_

"_**Oh boy, why do I have a bad feeling about this" I'd think, clutching my books tighter to my chest, before they would each grab me by my elbows and effortlessly carry me to a dressing room.**_

. "If that's the case, then how do you know, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, turning back to me. "cause she was there with me when that idiot called, me crying and babbling like he had lost his mind" Hikaru replied, then pinched the bridge of his nose "ugh, just thinking about being awoken to the sound of his voice gives me a headache." "So you were just waking up when he called?" Kaoru asked slyly, giving us both a sneaky grin

"Yeah" Hikaru replied, not catching the suspicious look on his face. "And where were you, Haruhi" Kaoru asked, continuing to watch me as I squirmed. "I plea the fifth" I replied, plainly, but Kaoru wouldn't let me off that easy. "Oh, that won't work Haru-chan" he purred, appearing beside me and scaring me half to death as he whispered in my ear. "Now tell me, darling, where were you?"

"Dear God, please make him stop" I silently prayed, as his warm breath brushed my neck. "Tell me" Kaoru urged, lightly nipping my ear and for some reason, I wondered why Hikaru had yet to stop his brother from doing this. "She was in bed with me. I had popped her cherry earlier that day." Hikaru suddenly replied, just as I was about to tell Kaoru where I was. "Really? On the same day she ran away from Tamaki's?" Kaoru asked in shock.

"Yeah. It was nothing really" Hikaru said, nonchalantly examining his nails, as if what we had done, really didn't matter. "Oh my gosh. How can he say that?" I thought feeling tears sting my eyes, as I got up and walked out of the restaurant, ignoring the twin's voices, as they echoed behind me. "How could he actually say those words? '_Yeah, it was nothing really' _it was my virginity. My fucking virginity. Not his, not any other girl's, but mine and I'll be damned if…. ugh" I thought, so frustrated that I couldn't even think straight. "DAMN HIM." I continued walking, past a whole bunch of fancy, upscale restaurants, just remembering all of the things that we'd been through and just broke.

I never wanted to get hurt again. Never wanted to feel the way I felt, especially so soon. "I should've just stayed by myself" I whispered "but you didn't" Hikaru whispered, slipping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck, which felt so good, but at the same time, only fueled my anger.

"Don't touch me" I hissed, pushing his hands from around me and continuing to walk. "Haruhi, I'm sorry" Hikaru said, grabbing my hand and pulling me, so that I could face him. "Yeah, so am I. I'm sorry I wasted my time thinking that you were different." I said icily, walking towards him, causing him to walk backwards. "I'm sorry I kissed you, touched you, and tasted you. I'm sorry I wasted my virginity, something so precious to some girls, that they never wanna share until they find THE 'ONE', on you. And I honestly thought you were the one." "Haruhi, I only told my brother. I just thought that since we're a couple-" he began, but I cut him off.

"A couple? Please Hikaru; it was 'just sex'. No strings attached" I said, pleased with the baffled look on his face. "It was nothing really." "Ok, I confess that I was being harsh." He said, with a shrug, but I cut him off. "Harsh? You? No." I said, caressing his face, then smiling "no, harsh is when you throw ice water in someone's when they tells another person your personal secret. But then again, those are your words, not mine." "Ok. Look Haruhi, can I prove how sorry I am?" Hikaru asked, resting his hands on my shoulders and staring deeply into my eyes.

"Sure, but how are you gonna do that?" I asked, with a smile, just hoping that he could come up with something good. "I'll show you" he whispered, which, for some reason, sent hot shivers down my spine, as he grabbed my hand and led me to his limo. "Sure you will" I thought. "Where's Kaoru" I asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I told him to go home, but for all I know, he probably went to go watch a movie or something." Hikaru replied plainly. When we got back to the apartment, he blindfolded me and led me up the stairs. "What the heck are you doing" I asked, trying to claw at the blindfold, but finding my hands tied. "Oh, now I'm gonna kill you" I thought, still struggling.

"Haruhi, chill" Hikaru said plainly. "What the hell are you up to Hikaru?" I asked, seething with anger. "This is part of my apology" he replied, kissing my neck, which not only made me wet, but pissed me off more. "you really have an odd way of apologizing" I replied, but he seemed to ignore me, as he opened a door and led me through it, then stopped and took the blind fold off.

"we're here" he said, taking the bindings off my hands, as I looked about the room and noticed rose petals all over the bed, lit candles, and soft jazz playing. "Ok…" I thought, rubbing my wrists. "Kaoru set this up, didn't he?" Hikaru took my jacket and put it away, then returned to my side. "So, how are you gonna prove to me, how sorry you are?" I asked, turning to him.

"like this" he replied, kissing me slowly, his lips tasting sweet like cherry jolly ranchers as he pulled me closer and licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which I reluctantly gave as his hands slid down my back, fogging my mind, and his mouth devoured mine as our tongues fought and explored every crevice of each other's mouths. Leaving us moaning and grabbing at each clothes, our bodies begging for sweet relief, and for a moment, I forgot about what had happened earlier. His lips began to deviate from mine, leaving me breathless and blushing, as he kissed my chin, jaw line, and neck, then nipped my ear, causing me to blush and moan.

My eyelids, heavy with lust. "Hikaru…." I whispered, my body feeling feverish and so willing to believe how sorry he was and willing to let him have me, but my mind, fighting those glorious sensations. "Hikaru…. We should stop" I tried to say once more a few minutes later, as he continued to kiss my neck, seeming as though he hadn't heard me, but eventually stopping. "Why Haruhi? What's wrong? Babe, I'm really sorry-" he asked, then apologized once more seeming extremely sympathetic as he caressed my cheek, his thumb slipping over my bottom lip, but I cut him off.

"it's getting late" I lied, or at least tried to, as his deep, gentle, hazel eyes stared deep into mine, so hypnotizing, and his slightly parted lips drew closer.

"It's only 9:00" he whispered, making me shudder as he kissed my cheek, then jaw line, and neck. "What is it Haruhi?" he said between kisses, as I stumbled over my words. "We should….. Mmmmm…. I mean…. oooooh" I melted, as his lips continued to taunt and torture the soft, nubile, flesh on my neck.

"What is it? What should we do, or stop doing?" Hikaru whispered, teasing me. "Stop… please stop" I said, pushing him away from me. "What Haruhi? What is it with you? Huh?" he asked, losing his temper again, as he grabbed my hand and forced me to face him once more. "I don't wanna make it a habit of having sex every time we fight, Hikaru" I replied seriously, which seemed to shock him, as he let go of my hand and sat down on his bed, lost for words.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said in a defeated tone, then looked at me. "But at least let me make love to you" "No! I shouldn't. He'll probably tell his brother and God knows who else" I thought, but something told me to give him a chance, so I did. "Fine" I replied, which seemed to make him happy. "But make sure you don't tell anyone this time" "I promise" he replied seriously.

He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping that I had made the right decision, as his lips began deviating from mine once more and peppered my neck with velvet kisses. his hands roam all over my body, causing me to shudder, as I buried my fingers deep in his silky tresses and moaned, then stopped him and kissed his lips once more. "I love you Hikaru" I thought, kissing his neck, taking in the intoxicating scent of his cologne mixed with the scented candles, as I slid off his shirt and he shuddered, then did the same to me. We continued kissing, as if we hadn't eaten in days and were starving, as I wrapped my legs around his hips and he carried me to the rose petal covered bed and lay me down.

He began kissing my neck again, his breath lay heavy upon my skin, as he slid off both my sports bra and chest bindings, causing me to hiss at the exposure of my warm, sensitive, flesh to the cool room. "Hikaru…" I breathed, growing wet as his breath lay heavy upon my flesh, and he lightly kissed my right breast, then took my nipple into his mouth, lightly nipping and sucking on it as I lay, panting, completely defenseless to his devices of torment. "I never told you how beautiful I thought your breasts were Haruhi" Hikaru whispered seductively, as he switched breasts and beginning the process once more.

"why do you hide them my love?" "Mmmmm… because…" I began, but couldn't finish I was too lost in ecstasy. "Because?" he edged sweetly, letting my nipple slip out of his mouth with a pop. "I wanted it to be a secret" I replied, feeling soaked, as he smiled, then began moving lower, lightly kissed my stomach, making my already sopping folds, even wetter with anticipation.

"our little secret" He whispered, quickly unzipped my jeans and pulled them down along with my underwear and began lightly rubbing my slippery folds as I moaned, now completely bare. "Mmmmm, you're so wet" he purred, making me shiver, as he brought his hand up and licked the juices from his fingers, then leaned close to my ear and nipped it "I love that about you" he continued kissing my neck, his left hand stroking the sensitive spot between my thighs, every now and again, sliding a digit or two inside of me for good measure, as I arched to his touch. After what seemed like an eternity of agonizingly delicious, pleasure, he moved lower, leaving me trembling as he blew his breath against my sodden hole.

"Mmmmm" I moaned, my toes curling, as his hot breath now lay heavy upon my slippery folds, and my fingers lay heavily laced in his hair. His tongue slowly slid over my folds, sending shivers down my spine, causing me to arch my back and shudder as I spread my legs a little wider to give him better access.

"Hikaru…." I whimpered my back to arching once more and my grip on his hair tightened and I tried to bite back another moan. He gave my folds another lick, before moving back to my clit, nipping at and grazing it with his teeth, as I cried out in both pain and pleasure. But he didn't stop there, he slipped his finger inside of me, first one, then two, just stretching me. "you like that babe" he asked, wickedly grinding the pad of his thumb on my clit. "yes" I panted and moaned, arching my back, unable to contain myself, as I felt my limit nearing. He added a third finger, with a wicked smile and continued grinding his thumb against my engorged sensory organ, as he sped up his pace, knowing I was at my limit. "Ohhhhhhhh." I moaned, arching my back and cumming, .

"wow, you still seem to be coming quickly" he teased, before kissing me and letting me have another taste of myself. "that's not funny" I replied, my face becoming flushed as I glared at him. "yes it is" he replied, caressing my and smiling before kissing me. "I hate you" I replied, in between kisses. "I know baby. I know" he smiled, seeming unfazed by what I had said, or maybe he just didn't care.

I rolled on top of him and sat up, feeling a hard bulge in his jean shorts. "oh my" I whispered, feeling frisky, as he stared up at me and I bit my fingers, eagerly rubbing myself against his bulge. "Uh…" he moaned as I continued, loving the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head in utter bliss, then I stopped. "Haruhi, why did you s-" he said, but I cut him off, placing a finger on his lips and kissing his cheek, then jaw line.

"Shhhh" I whispered, nipping his ear, then began kissing his neck. "it's my turn now" kissed his rippling stomach. He trembled lightly as I did this, fingers lightly tangled in my hair, eyes half mast, and lips, slightly parted as he drew a sharp breath and I smile. I quickly undid his shorts, sliding them, along with his boxers, down, revealing his hard erection, which stood at fill attention, as he gasped.

"Mmmmm" I purred, grabbing his length playing with it, pumping it, and lightly kissing it, as he moaned and squirmed. He twitched in my hand as I lightly ran my nails from the base to the tip erect length, causing him to pant and moaned, gripping the sheets as I internally laughed. "oh how quickly you lose your power" I thought ignoring his soft moans and whimpers and worked my tongue over his slit. "Haruhi." He moaned, as I continued on, working my tongue, then lightly scraped his head with my teeth, until I tasted some of his pre-cum, then pulled him out of my mouth with a pop and smiled.

"do you want me to stop?" I asked, looking up at he as he panted, his skin, soaked with sweat , faced flushed and red hair, sticking to his forehead. "no" he replied, between pants, which delighted me to ne end. "alright" I smiled before resuming what I had been doing and licking from his base to the tip. Then I took him into my mouth again, this time, down my throat, humming a tune that I made up as I went along, just to watch his eyes roll into the back of his head in pure, sinfully unadulterated bliss. I had him on his back, , just the way I wanted him. I sucked a few more times, enjoying the priceless look on his face as I made his squirm, blush, and arch his back in bliss, then tasted his seed.

"Mmmmm, simply delicious as always" I purred, licking my lips and predatorily crawled on top of him, before straddling his hips, and devoured his lips. I suddenly felt the head of his erection against my entrance, causing me to moan as I slid down on his shaft and engulfed him. "Oh yes" I moaned, throwing my head back, as I slid up and down on him, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment of untainted pleasure. But he rolled me over again, and took what little power I had left.

"That was good Haru-chan," he whispered seductively, kissing me. "But I thought I was supposed to be making love to you?" "Then" I whispered, wrapping my legs around his hips and running my fingers through his hair. "Make love to me…" he smiled, before withdrawing from my warmth, then re-entered me, hitting my G-spot, as I moaned. I moved my hips with his, trying to keep up with the pace, as he slid deeper into me in slow, deep, strokes, driving me wild with each thrust. "oh… yeah" I moaned softly, my breath hitching as a familiar feeling began to build again.

"Mmmmm" he moaned, raising his head to look at me, not sure whether he was enjoying it or was in pain. "Faster" I said longingly, almost begging him to make my death quick and painless. "with pleasure" he replied, removing my legs from around his waist and putting them on his shoulders, before proceeding to obey my request. "oh… God" I moaned, never knowing he could be in so deep, as he continued kindling the fire that was growing hotter in my belly. My eyes, rolled into the back of my head as his drive got faster, deeper and... "Mmmmm" I moaned.

"oh Yeah" he said between pants, his hips bucking and body rocking with mine, as the memorable feeling that would usually have girls trying to shut their legs in utter embarrassment, while panting like a cat in heat, seemed to rush over me. "I think I'm gonna" I breathed, feeling my cheeks flush, as he gripped my hips, driving even deeper into me, my back arching and my fingers gripped his shoulders. He smiled, grasping my hips tightly as he began thrusting faster, going deeper into me and hitting my G-spot, as the pressure continued building with each thrust until.. "oh God" I moaned, digging my nails into Hikaru's shoulders, my legs falling loosely around his hips as he thrusted a few more times, burring himself deeper into me as we came together. I tried to catch my breath, my body now covered in sweat and satisfied, as he slid out of me and we lay in silence. "That… was" I began, between pants, unable to think of anything as my breathing began to settle."I know" he smiled, then lightly kissed me. "So, do you wanna take a shower?"

"yeah." I smiled, kissing him and sliding out of the bed. "Are you coming?" "Hell yeah" he replied, jumping out of bed and chasing me into the bathroom, where he took me again under a stream of water. When we finished, we went back into the bedroom and found Kaoru sleeping under a fresh set of linen. So we quietly dressed and went to bed, satisfied with ourselves.

That's when I had the weirdest dream ever.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**I was at school, everything was going normally, as it usually did… until, I went to the club. When I pushed open the door, of the third music room, I found…well, it's too odd to describe. "Oh, so that's your father's company?" Kyoya asked, gazing intensely at one of my female customers, then smiled as he readjusted himself in the chair and pulled out a pen " then, let's have intercourse right here" "huh?" I thought, wondering if I had heard what I thought I heard. "Are they going to have sex or something?"**_

"_**right now?" the girl asked, slightly astonished at Kyoya's sudden forwardness, perhaps thinking the same thing I had been thinking. "Of course, or would tonight, at nine, be a better time?" Kyoya asked slyly, grasping the girl's face between his thumb and index finger, then caressed her cheek. "Oh, no. now's fine" the girl blushed, playing with the skirt of her dress as she looked at her lap, and tried to avoid his gaze. "good" Kyoya replied with a soft smile. **_

"_**Ok, that was Weird" I thought, as I continued walking and happened to overhear some of Hunny's conversation. "That's a nice haircut Hunny-sempai. Did you go to new hairdresser?" one of Hunny's regulars asked, fascinated by the blonde's trimmed tresses. "I sure did. She gave me a trim and a blowjob" he replied, gleefully rocking back and forth. "Really? That's amazing. The last time I went to a new hair dresser, the only thing I got was a hand job and a really bad perm." The girl giggled. **_

"_**What's going on with everyone today?" I wondered, continuing to walk, but almost got ran over by the twins. "Hikaru, stop fingering me" Kaoru whimpered, trying to get away from his brother as he continually poked him. "I can't help it, I just love making you scream my name" Hikaru replied, as he continued chasing his little brother around the music room "uh, Hikaru!" Kaoru whined.**_

"_**why is everyone acting so weird today?" I wondered. "I mean, they usually act weird at times, but this one takes the cake." "I shall deflower you with my kisses… princess" Tamaki alleged, grasping the hand of a very shy, black haired girl, who went from pale to beet red and almost fainted. "Ok, that's normal, but what's with everyone else?" I thought, pausing momentarily to observe the odd display, then finally coming to my usual chair and sitting down. "Mori" a shy girl called, grabbing the attention of the gentle giant, then blushed. "Would you like to see my young, white, pussy?" **_

"_**oh my gosh" I thought, but was distracted by the light meows of a small, white kitten. "Sure" Mori replied, taking the kitten and petting it as the girl explained how she had just gotten it. "ah, Haruhi, so you are here" Kyoya said, finally noticing me, as he got up from his chair and walked over to mine, black note book in hand. "It appears to me that you may be pregnant" "I may be what?" I almost yelled, then settled down, after noticing Kyoya's icy gaze and asked "How would you know that?" **_

"_**well, I have my sources and they've informed me that you haven't had your monthly cycle since the 18 of September" he said, looking at his notebook, then looked at me and smiled snapping it shut "and it's clearly the first of November" "what? You even kept tabs on my period!" I asked, outraged that he would actually have someone supervise my private monthly moments. "You knew I would. We have to make sure our only female host member, aka 'little girl' is healthy" Kyoya said nonchalantly, readjusting his glasses, knowingly. "Do you not understand what the word 'PRIVACY' means?" I thought wondering how he found out when and how frequently I had my periods. **_

"_**How would you know anyway? That I'm pregnant? I mean, for all you know, I could be under a lot of stress" I asked, which seemed not to faze him. "Oh, I highly doubt that Haruhi" he replied with a smile, as if knowing something I didn't. "Although I could be wrong" "you are wrong, you sick bast-" I thought blankly, but was cut off by a door that creaked as it opened. "I have an announcement to make" Nekozawa said in his usual monotonously mysterious tone, as he slid into the room, like a phantom, and stood in front of everyone, then threw off his black cloak and wig and declared. "I've been circumcised"**_

"_**oh my gosh" the girls squealed, congregating around him and grabbing at his blazer. "He looks just like Tamaki" a brown haired new comer declared. "no he doesn't. Tamaki has violet eyes and golden blond hair" a redhead corrected examining Nekozawa closely. "yeah, but this guy is prettier." another girl cheered, causing Tamaki to retreat to his corner, every once in a while, shooting Nekozawa a dirty look. **_

"_**Guys, stop molesting him and come check this out" a girl with short black hair, said, from the window. "What's going on Anoka?" another girl asked "the court yard is full of seamen" the girl, Anoka, said, pointing outside. "gee, I wonder how they accomplished that" I thought. **_

"_**oh my gosh, I love seamen…" a blond haired girl who usually favored Hunny, chirped gleefully, then saw his sad expression. "But not as much as how much I love you Hunny-sempai." " ok, nobody wanted to hear that…. nasty" I thought. "Attention everyone" Hikaru began. "We have a new game" Kaoru finished. **_

"_**ooh, a new game" someone asked "what's it called?" "Guess what I'm trying to say" the twins replied in unison. "Wow. What are the rules?" another girl asked. "Whatever we write, someone has to say out loud" Hikaru began again **_

"_**While another person guesses what you said." Kaoru finished with a smile. "cool, When do we begin?" another girl asked. "Now" the twins chorused in unison, while taking a piece of paper and writing something down. "Would someone like to do the honors?" **_

"_**I will" a girl called "alpha, kenny, one" the twins suddenly began snickering at what the girl had said, but everyone, including the girl continued standing confused. "is someone gonna guess?" the twins asked in unison, but when no one answered, they just said "forget it" "I'll fuck anyone" I thought, rolling my eyes in boredom. "How, like them." "Seamen? Wait, isn't that sticky white stuff that oozes out after I-" Tamaki asked, perking up from his depression and looked fascinated, as he rushed to the window to get a look, but was cut off by the twins. **_

"_**No Tono, not semen, as is sperm. Seamen, as in naval officers" they deadpanned in unison. "oh. Well, why are they here? Father never mentioned that any guests were coming today" Tamaki asked quizzically. "We don't know. Ask the chairman" the twins shrugged. "Fascinating" Kyoya said softly, just about to go check it out himself, but turned back "oh, Haruhi, I'm gonna add 9,000,000 yen to your debt as a possibility that you may be with child." **_

"_**What?" I said, completely outraged.**_

"dammit, he even increases my debt in my dreams" I silently cursed, jolting upright in a cold sweat, knowing that a certain 'shadow king' was smiling in his sleep tonight. I sighed exhaustedly and looked at the alarm clock setting on the expensive nightstand that the twins insisted on buying me, and noticed that it was two minutes after midnight. "Ugh. Why am I up so late" I wondered, throwing off the covers and hearing the disagreeing groan of Kaoru. "Ok…" I though, maneuvering over the milder of the two and recovered him, before going to the bathroom.

"And what was that dream suppose to mean?" I thought, as I stepped into the lavish bathroom and began considering the fact that the dream I had, could have been informing me that I was pregnant. "nah, that can't be right" I replied, trying to push away the odd thought and the feeling that began nagging at my insides, but it didn't go away. "ugh, Haruhi, are you ok?" Hikaru asked, groggily knocking on the door, as I sat on the toilet seat, feeling muddled and slightly ill. "Yeah" I replied, trying to sound chipper, after a brief hesitation, and then I felt an intense pain in my stomach. "I'll be out in a second"

"Cramps?" I wondered, continuing to hold my stomach until the pain let up a little. "Ok." Hikaru yawned, not giving heed to the sudden break in my voice. That's when I looked down and noticed that the crotch of my panties was covered in blood. "My period?... thank God!" I thought joyfully, then my thoughts of elation, turned to whimpers of pain, as the cramps began intensifying. "Ugh, God, why…?"

_(Rachael Lampa - Ave Maria)_

_Ave Maria! Maiden mild..._

_Oh! listen to a maiden's prayer,_

_For thou canst hear them in the wild._

_Tis thou, tis thou canst hear amid despair._

_We slumbered safely till the morrow_

_Though we, by men outcast, reviled;_

_Oh maiden, see a maidens sorrow._

_Oh mother, hear a suppliant child!_

_Ave Maria... Ahh..._

_Ave Maria,_

_Gratia plena._

_Maria, gratia plena;_

_Maria, gratia plena._

_Ave, ave Dominus,_

_Dominus tecum._

_The murky caverns air so heavy_

_Shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled_

_Oh maiden, hear a maiden pleading;_

_Oh mother, hear a suppliant child!_

_Ave Maria..._

I sung, washing away the pleasures of the night before and enjoying the serenity of early morning sunlight. I had slept comfortably after I changed my clothes and cleaned up the blood, but couldn't help being the first one up after the alarm went off. The twins, on the other hand, had groggily turned off the alarm clock and went back to bed, so I took a shower, made breakfast, and got ready for school. It rained that day, not as it had a few days prior, but it showered, as though something was about to change.

I could feel it somehow, as I silently watched from my place between two empty desks, while waiting for teacher to arrive. Something was amiss.

"Hey Haruhi" Hikaru began, getting to the table first, as I sat down at my usual table for lunch "where did you go this morning?" Kaoru finished, putting his tray on the table beside his brother's "we missed you" they both chorused, appearing on either side of me and giving me a big hug. "Oh boy, here we go" I thought, while suddenly becoming a Haruhi sandwich.

"Not to mention, you missed Kaoru with blood on his pajama pants. It was something really" Hikaru said, suddenly pulling away from me and smiling. "Darn it, I didn't even pay attention to the fact that I may've bled on the bed." I thought mentally kicking myself. "Hikaru, don't tell Haruhi that-" Kaoru began, but Hikaru cut him off "don't worry dear Kaoru, I'll still love you even if you are a woman" Hikaru said, as they held each other closely.

"how odd" I thought, blankly, as a crowd began forming around us. "Oh, Hikaru" Kaoru sighed, looking deeply into his older brother's eyes. "Kaoru" Hikaru breathed, gently caressing his twins face, and earning squeals, whistles, catcalls, and applause from all of the lunch ladies, teachers, their clients, guys who were pretending not to be gay, and guys who were and are openly gay, in the cafeteria. "a brotherly love show in the middle of the cafeteria? Ok, I'll never get use to that" I thought blankly, as the twins took their bows and signed a few autographs.

"thank you, thank you" Kaoru said, waving to the people as he took his seat at the table and began eating "we'll be here till graduation. thank you" Hikaru finished, with a chuckle, settling at the table. "So, Haruhi how was first period without us?" "it was… alright… I guess" I replied, then remembered the notes from class and eagerly pulled them out of my bag. "here are the notes and our assignment is on page 392" "I can't let them know that it was my blood." I thought, suddenly not feeling so good, as I winced and held my stomach, the pain coming back in full force. "oh God, my stomach" "thanks Haruhi" they chorused, between mouthfuls of rice. "hey Haruhi, are you ok?" Hikaru asked, suddenly looking up from his boiled salmon and wild rice, with steamed asparagus on the side.

"yeah, you don't look too good, do you wanna go to the nurse?" Kaoru asked. "No guys" I said, drawing in a deep breath and trying to smile. "I'm fine" "are you sure?" they chorused skeptically as I pushed away from the table and getting up. "yeah" I replied, continuing to hold my stomach.

"where are you going then?" Hikaru asked. "The bathroom" I replied "do you want us to come with you" they asked again, rushing to my side, but I brushed them away. "It's the girls bathroom" I replied, wide eyed, through gritted teeth, praying to god that nobody else heard what I just said. "No"

"so?" they asked in unison, with a slight shrug. "I'm fine" I said sharply, then saw the look in Hikaru's eyes and softened. "Just, just go eat. I'll be ok." With that, I proceeded to walk to the bathroom, leaving the twins where they stood. I never made it. I was only able to push the door open, and then everything went black.

When I came to again, or was somewhere in a semi consciousness, I found myself in the clubroom surrounded by everybody, Kyoya, Tamaki, the twins, Mori, and Hunny, who had his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, lightly dabbing my forehead with a warm, damp, Rag. "Why didn't you tell us Haru-chan?" he asked lightly, although seeming very serious. "Tell you what, sempai?" I asked, skeptically. "That you were dying" he replied, as huge tears appeared in the corners of his large eyes.

"What?" I questioned, suddenly sitting up and finding that I was in laying on a settee in the host club. "it was a dream?" I questioned, looking about and finding that school had ended for the past two hours and everyone was off hosting. "and my stomach doesn't hurt anymore." "ladies, I'm sorry to say this but we're closing the host club early today" Kyoya said, which caused the girls to look sad. "Awww, Do we have to leave" some girls said in discord.

"Yes, my princesses. We have very important club matters to attend to." Kyoya replied blankly. "Ok, well, see you tomorrow" some girls chorused, filing out. "Goodbye. Ah, Haruhi, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Kyoya suddenly asked, giving me a start, as he stared at me from across the coffee table. "I'm feeling ok" I replied, but was suddenly cut off by the twins, Hunny, and Mori, who carried his cousin, piggy back.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Hikaru began, wrapping his arms around my waist, causing me to groan in pain. "yeah, we were so worried" Kaoru finished "I'm fine" I replied, trying not to breathe too much. "we're glad" Hunny chirped, as Mori smiled and set his cousin down. "since you're feeling better, would you like some cake?"

"sure" I replied, with a soft smile, rejecting my usual objection of not liking sweet things. "great" Hunny replied. We talked for a while, well actually, Hunny and the twins did most of the talking, as I ate and everything seemed to be going well, but I noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Tamaki?" I asked, in the midst of the twin's laughter, after noticing the blond dope hadn't come to reprimand them for something or fawn over me like he usually would.

And that's when I noticed the sudden change in expression. "What? What's wrong?" I asked looking from the twins, who just looked at me, to Hunny, who began crying again, to Mori, who was now comforting the sobbing senior, and finally Kyoya, who gave me a blank stare. "What's going on?" "Tamaki went back to France today. We thought you knew" Hunny replied, wiping away his tears. "No… I didn't know" I replied sadly looking at my lap and suddenly feeling guilty for having a spat with him the day before.

"of course you didn't know. You were too occupied moving in with the twins" Kyoya said icily. "That's not true, is it Haru-chan?" Hunny gasped, his voice seeming to plea for the words that Kyoya had just uttered to have not been true. "it is" Hikaru responded, as I continued to stare at my lap, feeling guilty for being the cause of the ending of the host club, as Hunny began crying once more "but don't worry Haruhi, it wasn't your fault that Tamaki left" Kaoru said, trying to make me feel better, as I remembered the words I had spoken to him:

"_**Well, you didn't have to do that by trying to ban me Tamaki. I mean, you could've picked a better, more effective way." I said, taking my bag from off of its hook, pulling out a change of clothes and pausing for a moment "but then again, how could you get me away from them? We're in the same grade, have all of our classes together, we eat lunch together, we do… oh wait, we did the same club activities, and we live together. All because of you might I add, so how would you pull that one off?" "Well, I-" Tamaki stammered, as I closed my bag, went into one of the dressing rooms and began changing "look Haruhi, I'm really sorry but I-" **_

"_**Well sempai, you don't have to explain anything to me, cause I don't care. Nor do I still work here" I said, peeking out from behind the curtain and cutting him off, then continued undressing and redressed in a pair of form fitting boot cut jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to attend and I don't wanna be late." **_

"no, not at all Haruhi. Now, because of you, I can manage this club however I want to." Kyoya smiled. "I should really be thanking you" "you know what, shut up Kyoya. I had a good reason for leaving" I yelled, suddenly jumping to my feet and glaring at him. "Really?" Kyoya asked, examining his nails then looked back at me "And what, was that?" "excuse us for a moment guys" I said politely, as the twins, Hunny, and Mori, departed to the other side of the room, but not without some complaints and arguments.

"as you were saying?" Kyoya asked. "he broke my heart" I replied after a few seconds. "I loved him so much that it hurt and he just-" I said, feeling the tears sting my eyes, but rubbed my eyes, which made Kyoya laugh. "yes, I heard about that little incident with lady Éclair." Kyoya said, readjusting his glasses. "Tragic really. Well, since he's gone and this is now my club, how about you rejoin us?" "how about, no?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"And why not?" he asked, looking slightly disappointed as I collected my things and got ready to leave. "Because I don't want to. I have to prepare for my career." I replied blankly, while walking to the door. "ah, to become a lawyer just like your mother, if I remember correctly?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "yes" I replied "Well, if you don't rejoin the host club, I may be forced to disclose your true gender to the entire school and do everything in my power to make sure that you never achieve your goal." Kyoya said blankly, which sent shivers down my spine, as I turned back and looked at him. "Go ahead and do it. At this point, it won't matter, but know this Kyoya sempai, the answer is still no." I said, turning back and continuing toward the exit.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The weeks went by slowly as I studied for tests, quizzes, finals and just tried to keep my mind off of Tamaki and how miserable I felt for his sudden departure. It was hard though, Almost everything I saw reminded me of that blundering, exasperatingly, juvenile, blond, who had stolen my heart with his kind words, smile, and never ending spunk. I missed him badly, although I tried to deny it whenever Hikaru would ask me about it. I didn't want him to feel bad, I loved him.

Then one day, when the twins asked me to come to the third music room to pick something up for them I heard something. I had been sitting at home that day, considering the idea of visiting the club because although I wanted to deny it, I missed everything about hosting, but I quickly reconsidered as the twins called me on their way home and asked me to go pick up their uniforms. "New uniforms? Of all things, they wanted me to pick up their uniforms" I hissed, ten minutes later, as I quietly walked down the vacant halls, my heels echoing lightly on the freshly waxed, marble floor. "what am I, their maid? I mean, it's bad enough they're forcing me to wear a dress and heels, but now this." "well, the faster I do this, the faster I can get out of here" I thought, walking a little faster.

"Bonjour my old friend, I hope they've been treating you well" I heard a familiar voice say, as I approached the third music room. "that sounds like Tamaki. But wait, that couldn't be him, he's in France with his new family" I thought, edging close to the door and leaning my ear against it, as a warm melody began playing. then I heard a voice that could only belong to one person.

_(Daniel Bedingfield – If you're not the one )_

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

"that was beautiful" I whispered, my back turned to the door, as I unintentionally turning the knob and fell backwards. I had been waiting to make contact with the floor, but when it didn't come, I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a pair of light lavender orbs. "Hello Haruhi" Tamaki smiled, causing me to freeze and my heart to pound. "Tamaki" my heart rejoiced, as my cheeks flushed, taking in the handsome blond, whose hair now brushed his broad shoulders.

He easily put me right side up again and I felt myself crumble. "How've you been?" he asked, as the tears that I had held back since the day he left, began pouring down my cheeks. "Oh, Tamaki" I thought, my heart aching with the joy of his home coming, but I just couldn't take it somehow. just seeing him was too much for me, so I ran. "Haru-Haru-Haruhi! Haruhi wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled pacing after me as I ran back down the halls, down a flight of stairs, where I lost both my shoes, through a corridor and into the courtyard.

Tamaki stayed hot on my heels, yelling for me to stop, but I couldn't. "I never asked for you to come back" I thought, running past the fountain, where Tamaki had helped me collect my things and stolen my heart. "Why are you here?" "Haruhi" Tamaki yelled once more, as I ran into the rosebush maze and collapsed. My feet hurt, my heart hurt, my mind was muddled and I was all around confused.

"Please, go away" I whispered, as I lay on the cool grass, in the shade of the rose bushes and cried. "Haruhi" Tamaki gasped, out of breath, from running, then kneeled down in the grass beside me. "What's the meaning of this?" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, in the mist of my tears, pushing his hand away. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked once more as I sat up and stared at him.

"Why did you leave? You didn't have to-" I began, but Tamaki pulled me into his arms and held me close. "Oh, but I had to" He whispered, kissing the top of my head, as I hit him and just cried. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." "Tamaki…" I thought, as I clung to his shirt unable to fight him or my feelings anymore.

"Please forgive me Haruhi…" he said, pushing away from me and staring deeply into my eyes.

"Tamaki" I whimpered, as he gently caressed my cheek, wiping away my tears and gently kissed my forehead. "there are so many things I wanna tell you. how about we go out for coffee, and I explain what's going on?" he asked, with a soft smile. "I can't. I was suppose to pick up the twin's uniforms and go home" I replied, trying to pull away from Tamaki, but he held me fast. "please Haruhi, just one cup of coffee. Just one" he begged.

"alright" I replied, giving in to his soft lavender eyes.

"So what you're saying is, Éclair was never pregnant?" I asked, almost choking on my coffee as I set the mug down and Tamaki laughed. God, it was so good to see his smile again. "Nope, she just wanted an excuse to bring me back to France" he smiled, scratching his head. "Just like Hikaru said" "hmmm" I smiled. Something seemed different about him. Not only was his hair longer, but he seemed more mature and… confident?

"I knew that stupid bitch would never win" I thought, extremely pleased with myself. "So, how did you find out? That she wasn't pregnant, I mean?" I asked, smiling to myself. "Well, I guess I noticed that something was wrong, somewhere between her drowning flutes of champagne and her crabbiness, and irritability, due to her monthly cycle. To make sure I had my bases covered, I hired a gynecologist to do a check up on her, and he told me that she was infertile. She really had me fooled" he chuckled, more to himself than to me, before taking another sip of his coffee. I could tell that he was somewhat sad, with the results and I felt for him, so I changed the subject.

"So, did you get to see your mom?" I asked, suddenly remembering how he use to become sad whenever someone would ask what France was like or about his mother. "Yeah" he smiled softly. "She's finally doing well" "that's good" I smiled, looking into the brown, steamy liquid, which was contained in my porcelain mug, before taking another sip. "So, have you been to club lately?" he asked, causing me to look up again. "I heard that Kyoya has been running you guys ragged-"

"No." I replied, cutting him off as I looked back into my coffee. "The twins have told me about what's been going on. I had been thinking of visiting today, but they asked me to run an errand for them since I have now acquired a 'substantial amount of free time'." "I see. Why haven't you gone any other time before today Haruhi? Or at least tried?" Tamaki asked, taking another sip of his mocha latté, before speaking again. "I mean, you can't tell me that you don't miss hosting-" "I do, but… never mind. It's too complicated" I said, cutting him off, but gave up on my explanation. "No, tell me" Tamaki asked, with a soft smile, then folded his hands in front of his mouth as I began feeling self conscious again.

"well-" I began, but was cut off by the waitress who suddenly appeared at the table. "Do you guys need anything else? Refills, Dinner, my number, anything?" she asked, her bright green eyes, never once leaving Tamaki. "No, this will be ok." Tamaki smiled, looking up at the daring young woman and brushing her off, as he looked back at me. "I'm supposed to be meeting my father soon" "wow, he really has changed" I thought.

"Are you sure?" she asked, seeming disappointed that he blew her off. "Yeah, pretty sure, thank you though" he replied, not looking at the poor woman, then looked up again. "If it's not too much, can you tell me what time it is?" "He sounds so refined" I thought, finding it hard to keep my eyes off of him. "Sure thing" the girl smiled, I'm assuming, delighted to be in the service of such a dignified man. "It's two minutes to eight"

"Darn, I'm late" Tamaki said, suddenly rising from the table and grabbing his things, but stopped and turned to me. "Haruhi, can we meet up tomorrow and finish talking? There's still so much I want to tell you." "Sure" I replied, unsure of what else to say, as he smiled.

"you're going on a date with him?" Hikaru asked, pacing back and forth across the shag carpet in the living room, and then paused. "what are you, crazy?" "Um… no. look, he just wants to talk." I said, trying to reason with him, but it didn't seem as though I could get through. "Sure he does. With that tiny thing between his legs" Hikaru replied sarcastically, which caused me to blush slightly. "Oh my gosh" I thought. "Hikaru, you don't know that" I said, blankly.

"Sure I do, I've seen his thing before. It's, like two inches" Hikaru said using his index finger and thumb, to prove his point. "Yeah, probably two inches longer than yours" I laughed internally. "I meant, the date." I said seriously, causing Hikaru to stop and look at me, then I began reasoning again "He's really changed" "Sure he has. A rattle snake can bite you, then change, but it'll always be poisonous" he said, trying to sound wise.

"So, that means you're not gonna give him a chance" I said blankly, rising from the couch and going to make dinner. "gee, that sure says a lot about you" "1…2" I thought. "ok." Hikaru said after a few seconds, grabbing my arm and making me face him "you can go on a date with him. But if he tries any funny business, I'm so kicking his ass." "well, technically, you don't have a say so, cause I was gonna go whether or not you said yes." I said, blankly, deflating his ego, before turning back and continuing towards the kitchen.

########################################################################

Our date began with karaoke… which, I'm assuming, became Tamaki's favorite thing to do because he had become quite good at it, as He sung bits and pieces of 'If I never see your face again' by Maroon 5 on our way to the nearest karaoke bar.

"_Now you've gone somewhere else far away_

_I don't know if I will find you_

_But you feel my breath on your neck_

_Can't believe I'm right behind you_

_Cause you keep me coming back for more_

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_If I never see your face again I don't mind_

_Cause we've gone much further than_

_I thought we had tonight"_

"wow" I said, as we walked to the karaoke bar. "thank you" he bowed "but it's just for fun" "I know, but why karaoke?" I asked, with a soft smile, but caught myself and continued blankly "And don't say 'it's because it's a common commoner pastime' cause it's not" "I wasn't going to" he replied, after a few seconds of utter displacement, then smiled.

"liar" I thought with a soft smile. "What I was going to say though, was that I chose this event because I enjoyed hearing you sing last time we did this in the host club" he said, which caused me to blush. "he thinks I can sing" I thought, a heated shiver running down my spine. "no, you got it all wrong sempai. I can't sing. I-" I babbled, but he put a finger to my lips to silence me.

"What's with the formalities Haruhi, we're not in school, so please, for now, just call me Tamaki" he smiled, his lips drawing closer to mine, causing me to blush even deeper, but he pulled away. "and stop putting yourself down, my little flower, you have an amazing voice. I never knew" my face was in flamed by the time we went into the karaoke bar, and I was about ready to faint. but I didn't and was lucky to witness some really confident guys perform a song.

_(Crazy By Kc & Jojo)_

_Baby I apologize_

_For all the things that I've done, that I've done_

_See I know that I've been a fool_

_For far too long_

_Baby you don't have to_

_Go and run away_

_Just come back to papa_

_Please baby baby won't you stay_

_If you really love me_

_Then why are you leaving me?_

_I can't live_

_Thinkin' about this crazy thang_

_I lose sleep_

_Just to daydream about you baby (oooh)_

_I'm going crazy crazy crazy_

_Just from thinking about you lately (crazy, babe)_

_I'm going crazy crazy crazy_

_Just from thinking about you baby (I don't know what to do, ooh)_

_I'm going crazy crazy crazy crazy_

_Thinking about you lately (crazy, crazy, crazy)_

_I'm going crazy crazy (crazy crazy)_

_When I can't touch you_

_Crazy crazy (I'm going crazy)_

_When I can't hold you_

_Crazy crazy (I'm goin crazy) When I can't see you again_

_Said I'm going crazy_

_Said I'm going crazy_

_Baby baby baby baby_

_Said I'm going crazy_

_Now I've finally realized_

_That you are my true love_

_And I had a lot of time to think_

_And you're all I seem to keep think, to keep thinking of, yeah_

_Now I know I need you_

_Each and every day_

_I can't live without you_

_So don't run away_

_Baby you said that you love me_

_So why did you leave me_

_Why why why why?_

_I can't live_

_Thinkin' about this crazy day_

_I lose sleep_

_Just to daydream about you baby (oooh)_

_I'm going crazy crazy crazy_

_Just been thinking about you lately (just from thinkin')_

_I'm going crazy crazy crazy_

_Just been thinking about you baby (I'm goin craze, I'm goin crazy)_

_I'm going crazy crazy crazy crazy (oaah)_

_Thinking about you lately (de de doodle do)_

_I'm going crazy crazy (crazy crazy)_

_When I can't touch you_

_Crazy crazy (I'm going crazy)_

_When I can't hold you_

_Crazy crazy (wooah) When I can't see you again_

_If I could see If I could see, If I could see,_

_If I could see you again I would go_

_If I could see you again I 'd go crazy_

"you should go next" Tamaki grinned, nudging me and causing my heart to pound erratically, as the guys dismounted the stage and sat back down.

"no, I couldn't" I replied, feeling my face flush once more, but he cut me off. "don't be silly Haruhi, go ahead and sing" Tamaki replied, with a smile, while sliding off his barstool and forcefully guiding me towards the stage. "sem- I mean, Tamaki, please-" I stammered as he continued pushing me towards the stage. "no complaints, my little flower. It's now your time to shine" Tamaki chirped, in his usual way.

"I'm so gonna kill him for this" I thought, as he pushed me on stage and stuck a mike in my hand. "Great, we have a duet" the announcer said, resting a hand on my shoulder and grabbing Tamaki by the back of his shirt, as he tried to dismount the stage. Everyone began cheering, as I tried to wave and Tamaki tried to explain why he was on stage with me and how he didn't wanna perform yet, but the guy wasn't hearing it "I'm really gonna kill him" I thought as Tamaki and I now stood side by side.

"I'm gonna kill you when this is over with" I hissed, causing Tamaki to squirm in discomfort. "I swear I'll make it up to you" he whispered, trying to smile. "you better" I thought, smiling internally. "Tamaki, remember, it's uncouth to swear. Or have you forgotten?" I whispered slyly.

"I haven't" he replied. "go sit down" "what?" I asked, slightly shocked at what he was saying. "you heard me, go sit down. I'll cover for you" he replied in a sharp whispered. "are you sure" I asked skeptically. "yes. Now go" Tamaki whispered firmly, taking the mike from me. "alright" I shrugged and quickly dismounted the stage. There were a few hushed whispers, then applause as Tamaki bowed and the music began.

(Goodbye my lover by James Blunt)

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your hand.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bear my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

He swayed with the music until it finally ended, then was met with loud applause and screams, as he dismounted the stage and met me at the bar. "Your turn" he smiled, sliding onto a barstool and ordering a glass of water. "Alright" I replied, as I slid down from my perch and proceeded to go on stage.

(The trouble with love- Kelly Clarkson)

Love can be many splendid thing

Can't deny the joy it brings

A dozen roses, diamond rings, dreams for sale, and fairy tales

It'll make you hear a symphony

And you just want the world to see

But like a drug that makes you blind, it'll fool you every time

The trouble with love is it can tear you up inside

Make your heart believe a lie it's stronger than your pride

The trouble with love is it doesn't care how fast you fall

And you can't refuse the call see you've got no say at all

Now, I was once a fool it's true I played the game by all the rules

But now my worlds a deeper blue I'm sadder but I'm wiser too

I swore I'd never love again

I swore my heart would never mend

Said love wasn't worth the pain

But then I hear it call my name

The trouble with love is it can tear you up inside

Make your heart believe a lie it's stronger than your pride

The trouble with love is it doesn't care how fast you fall

And you can't refuse the call see you've got no say at all

Every time I turn around I think I've got it all figured out

My heart keep calling' and I keep on falling' over and over again

This sad story always ends the same

Me standing in the pouring rain

It seems no matter what I do

It tears my heart in two

The trouble with love is it can tear you up inside

Make your heart believe a lie it's stronger than your pride

(It's in your heart; it's in your soul, when you're losing all control)

And you can't refuse the call see you've got no say at all

The trouble with love is it can tear you up inside

Make your heart believe a lie

"You know Haruhi, being away so long has given me a lot of time to think." Tamaki said, as we sat at the park, watching people walk, jog, and eat ice cream. "Really? What've you been thinking about?" I asked, somewhat fascinated by what he had to say. "Well, my birthright, school, and you" he replied, looking at the sky thoughtfully, then looked back at me "really? What have you thought of when it comes to me?" I asked, my heart pounding, but my mind objecting to my heart's foolish hammering as images of Hikaru overloaded my head.

"Well, your hair, your eyes, your smile, unmatched wit, and how you never seem to bore me with your vast mind" he smiled, gently caressing my cheek, causing me to blush. "Ok…" I replied, unable to think of anything else to say "Really?" "Yeah" Tamaki replied with a soft smile. "I've come to the conclusion that I'm absolutely enamored by you." "ok.. um… well" I thought, my cheeks blazing as Tamaki stroked my face, lightly and ran his long fingers through my hair. All the while, his face drew closer to mine. "um… Tamaki-sempai.." I stammered, as he continued invading my personal space, but it seemed that he couldn't hear my protests. "I love you Haruhi" he whispered languidly, before kissing me. "I shouldn't be doing this" my mind screamed, as my heart fluttered and my hands found themselves tangling in Tamaki's hair. "this is wrong. This is bad. This… feels so nice"

"May I take your jacket?" Tamaki asked in a whisper as we walked into Suoh Mansion #2. "Sure" I replied, sliding off my black jacket, revealing my sleeveless black shirt, as he handed it to one of his maids and we proceeded to his room. Once there, he kissed me again and I let myself go. He kissed me slowly, his lips tasting sweet like French vanilla ice cream as he pulled me closer and licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I gave it gladly as he caressed my cheek, his other hand slipping down my back, pulling me closer as his mouth devoured mine, our tongues fighting and exploring every crevice of each other's mouth. I moaned, intoxicated by the passion and intensity of the moment as his lips began to deviate from mine, leaving me breathless and blushing, his breath, heavy on my skin. He trailed kisses behind my ear, causing me to blush at this new experience, as he murmured sweet nothing in my ear and sending hot shivers down my spine.

"ugh, it feels so good" I thought my eyelids lay heavy with longing, as he continued on, his hot breath now brushing the tender flesh of the crook of my neck, causing me to blush. "Sempai…." I whispered, feeling so hot and wet, my body craving special attention, but my mind, fighting those glorious sensations as I remembered my dignity. "Haruhi, do I have to remind you once more, that we're not in school" he replied huskily, his warm breath continuing to send heated shivers down my spine.

"Tamaki…. We shouldn't do this" I tried to say once more a few minutes later, as he continued to kiss my neck, but stopped. "why Haruhi? What's wrong?" Tamaki asked, caressing my cheek and staring into my eyes as I blushed and took a step back. "I… I just can't do this." I replied, looking away in guilt. "it's him, isn't it?" Tamaki asked, his voice becoming softer as he caressed my cheek once more.

"Ya damn right, it's him" my mind yelled, as I stared into those captivating amethyst orbs. "yes" I replied breathlessly. "but not only that, I have to stop before I do something I'll regret" "I see" he replied softly, kissing my cheek, as my heart sank. "now ask him to take you home!" my mind yelled once more.

"well, it was nice seeing you again" he said cheerfully, sending shivers down my spine and confusing me, as he led me out to his limo, where he told the driver to 'take me home'. "have a good evening" "you too. And thank you for such a lovely night" I replied with a soft smile. "oh, but it could've been so much lovelier…" Tamaki replied dreamily, but I could sense that there was something up.

"Huh?" I asked, pretending that I hadn't heard him right. "Oh, um... Nothing. Goodbye Haruhi" Tamaki said, quickly coming back from his thoughts and closing the limo door. "What is he up to?" I wondered, as I adjusted myself in the seat and stared out the window, at the lovely fountain in the middle of the front yard. "Miss Haruhi, long time no see, how've you been?" the driver asked, as we pulled out of the gate and proceeded down the road.

"I've been alright" I replied, finding the voice oddly familiar. "How've you been" "oh, I've been great. The wife and kids are doing well, my house has been bought and fully paid for, and everything is great" the guy replied, as I continued staring out the window, and noticed that the guy had missed his turn. "Um… you missed your turn" I said, suddenly getting a bad feeling about what was going on. "oh, no Miss Haruhi, I didn't, master Tamaki told me to take you home." The guy replied in a chipper tone.

"yeah, but this is the way to my old apartments" I replied. "I haven't lived here since my father died" "what is he up to?" I wondered. "That may be true but-" he began, but I cut him off. "but I no longer live this way" I replied, feeling really uncomfortable, as we came closer to my childhood home.

"But master Tamaki said to take you home and master Tamaki is never wrong" the guy replied, without falter, as I silently began to panic. "This is crazy. I gotta call Hikaru" I thought, reaching for my cell phone, but, as I glanced at the screen, I found that I couldn't get a signal and my battery was about to die. "Perfect, just perfect" I hissed, but tried to call anyway. "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." I said, hoping that Hikaru was close to his phone, or that it was on at least. "Hello?" a warm voice asked, putting my worries at ease.

"Hikaru" I whimpered, clutching the phone as if it were my life line and only security. "Hello?" the voice asked once more, as if I hadn't called his name to begin with. "Hikaru" I said again, clutching the phone for dear life as I sat on the verge of tears.

"psych. Leave a message" the voice replied, sending all of my hope of being saved by the only person who would, out the window.

"A-a-a re-re-recording?" I stammered, suddenly feeling my anger spike, as I threw my cell phone on the carpeted floor of the limo. "Dammit! I hate when people do that." I thought blankly, then retrieved my phone. "Are you alright back there Miss Haruhi?" the guy asked, winding down the window behind his head and looking at me through the rearview mirror. "Yeah, I'm good." I snapped unintentionally, but he didn't seem fazed.

"Ok, we're almost there" he replied. "Oh great" I hissed, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. "Can this night get any worse?" "When I find out what's going on, I'm so gonna kill Tamaki" I thought, sitting back in my seat and letting things come as they may.

########################################################################

When we finally arrived at our final destination, I was surprised to find that I wasn't at my old apartments, but one that was fairly new, and more advanced. It was bigger, stronger, and strangely shiny. "obviously this night can and has gotten a lot worse" I thought, opening the limo door and getting out, so that I could get a closer look at the monstrosity that use to be my old apartment complex. "What the hell is this?"

"I hope you like it" the guy chirped rolling his window down, as I looked at the complex in horror, then snapped. "NO, I HATE IT!" I yelled, causing the man to shrink down in his seat, as I re-approached the limo and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I don't care what that bubble headed ninny has told you, this is not my home, so I suggest you take me home this instant, or I'll cause you more pain then you'll be able to handle. " "yes ma'am" he replied fearfully.

"I missed you so much, Tama-kun" an unsteady, female sighed, as she stared longingly into Tamaki's charming mauve eyes. "I missed you too, ma belle ange" Tamaki soothed, as he languidly stroked the now cherry cheek of his client, causing her to turn crimson. "Did you know, seconds spent away from you, felt more like an eternity lost out at sea. Alone and longing to see your smiling face again?" "Awww, he's so idealistic" some girls cooed, as the one who was currently being apologized to, blushed like a new bride.

"More like idiotic" I thought, rolling my eyes. "No, I never knew" the girl replied airily, which cause Tamaki to smile. "Oh Tamaki, I never wanna be away from you again" "I'm gonna kill that rich, scheming, bubble headed-" I seethed, sitting in my usual spot, but my internal ranting was cut off by Tamaki. "Ah, Haruhi, you're here. Did you enjoy the surprise I had for you?" he asked, bubbling with joy, or maybe he was high this time. Hopefully he was, so that when I beat the holy hell out of him, he wouldn't be able to feel it until his high comes to an end. "Yeah, I saw the ugly eyesore which use to be my home." My mind screamed, as I suddenly got the urge to punch him. But I resisted the temptation and remained seated.

"No" I said calmly, although I wanted to rip his head off and use it as a soccer ball. "What?" he asked, stopping his incessant spinning and beginning to sulk "but that's not possible" "oh, but it is" I thought, rolling my eyes as he went running to Kyoya. "MAMA" Tamaki howled, as if he were a child who was about to tell his mother that someone was being mean to him.

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, without bothering to look up from his notebook, as Tamaki began complaining about what I said. "Sometimes I wonder about him" I thought, shaking my head in sorrow. "now what's up with Tono?" Hikaru asked, more to himself I'm assuming, as he slid behind me and continued watching the display play out "Did he find out that we're not serving his favorite tea?" "No, I think he found out that today is Friday and we're not serving his favorite commoner dessert" Kaoru shimmed in, appearing beside me on the settee and watching the comical show.

"or, perhaps he found out that we sold his stoic looking bear" Hikaru mused blankly, cleaning the imaginary dirt from under his nails "hey, that was a great plan Hikaru" Kaoru piped. "tell me about it. I got 30,000,000 yen for it too." Hikaru said cockily. "you know no girl could resist buying the 'Host King's' most prized possession, so-" "you shouldn't have done that" I said blankly, cutting Hikaru off, before he could finish his story.

"what?" Hikaru questioned, looking down at me in shock. "you don't know whether or not his mother gave him that bear as a comforter for when he got scared or whether it was a small token to remember her by, besides her photo. He's had that bear since he was a baby and I'm sure it was his first friend, so again, you shouldn't have done that" I repeated, looking at both of them, then turned back to continue watching Tamaki. "and you're both wrong. he tried to surprise me with a reconstruction and dedication of my old apartment complex." I replied blankly, which caught the twin's attention. "Oh" Kaoru said dryly "is that all?" Hikaru asked looking down at me as I looked up at him in shock.

"so that's why you're here?" Kaoru asked, looking at me "gee, for a moment, we thought you missed us." They said in unison, then smiled, while embracing me tightly.

"guys…" I replied weakly.

"Haruhi, we haven't had sex in weeks and I'm really horny" Hikaru complained weakly, while rubbing his cheek against mine and attracting some unwanted attention. "oh my" some girls cooed, causing me to blush slightly. "this is so intense" "yeah, I never knew that the twins liked Haruhi in that kind of way." Another girl whispered and blushed "it's so unlike them, but for some odd reason, I can't stop watching" "this is even better than the Tamaharu idea we came up with, not too long ago" someone else chimed, cheerfully. "a forbidden love triangle. Uh, it's so, dare I say, erotic"

Some girls gasped at the word then became silent. "you don't even know the half of it" I thought nervously. "Hikaru… not in front of the ladies" I hissed, feeling my cheeks flush, as Hikaru just smiled. It wasn't until then that I noticed who I sounded like, but by then it was too late.

"why Haruhi, my love, are you suddenly ashamed of me?" Hikaru asked, pulling away from me in shock as his catlike hazel eyes, shone deviously. "oh, no I- I… oh" I stammered, trying the best I could to explain what I meant, but the overwhelming warmth of someone's breath brushing my slightly exposed neck, causing me to shiver and moan. "I remember how you use to watch Kaoru and I whenever we would perform our brotherly love act and how you would always act as if it grossed you out." Hikaru whispered, lightly caressing my face, as I squirmed, trying to get away, but Kaoru held me fast. "that's not true" I protested, causing Hikaru to grin a little wider, all the while, his face drawing closer to mine.

"is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "then prove it. Kiss me" "oh my" some girls gasped, fanning themselves at the erotic scene and Hikaru's suggestion, as, possibly, one of their many fantasies was about to play out right before their eyes. "no" I squeaked, feeling my cheeks flush. "aw. You're no fun Haru-kun" Kaoru purred, before lightly nipping my ear, sending hot shivers down my spine and causing me to draw a sharp breath. "Kaoru" Hikaru said, sending his twin a playful, yet stern warning.

"sorry" Kaoru replied. "just one kiss Haruhi. if you don't like it, I'll leave you alone. Ok?" Hikaru asked, continuing to caress my face, all the while staring at me deviously. "I wish you would leave me alone now" I thought. "this is so inappropriate" "No" I replied, which didn't seem to surprise Hikaru.

"Come on Haru-kun." One girl pleaded. "Yeah, Do it!" another one begged "Do it! Do it! Do it!" the girls began chanting. "if you don't do it, they'll think you don't like me and will be very vexed." Hikaru whispered seductively, then smiled.

"I already don't like you" I whispered, causing Hikaru to pull away from me slightly, then smile "I know, but you will" he replied. "plus, they won't let up until we actually do something, so Why not give them something they'll never forget?" it took me a few moments to decide, which felt like an eternity, then I finally said. "fine" "good" Hikaru purred, gently capturing my lips and giving me another one of his mind blowing kisses, all the while Kaoru kissed my neck, making me feel hot all over.

"this is the best club event ever" one of the girls cheered, as others fainted, causing me to smile. We kept kissing for a while, then things started getting out of hand. Both Hikaru and Kaoru began undressing me, to get better access to my now balmy flesh, but before anything serious could happen, Kyoya announced that club hours were over. "and that's a wrap." I imagined a certain brunette would chorus from somewhere in the room, then appearing out of nowhere dressed in a director's outfit and the twins would withdrawal from me, running their fingers through their hair and commenting about how good their acting was, leaving me feeling somewhat violated and dirty. "Good work people"

"Haruhi, may I speak with you for a moment." Tamaki asked, with a forlorn look on his face, as everyone else got ready to go. "go on without me Hikaru. I'll catch up later" I said, waving to Hikaru as he beckoned for me to hurry up. "alright" Hikaru replied with a smile, then shot Tamaki a dirty look. "I'll be right outside" "don't worry Hikaru, I'll make this conversation short" Tamaki said.

"good" Hikaru replied sarcastically and left. "What is it sempai?" I asked, trying my hardest to restrain myself from doing something I felt would be needed, but would soon regret. "I just heard from Kyoya and my chauffeur that you didn't like the surprise I had for you" Tamaki said settling in his usual chair beside the window and offering me a seat but I refused. "no, because you destroyed my old apartment and ruined my memories of the place" I replied sharply, filling my voice with as much venom as I could without yelling.

"oh." He replied quietly, looking away from me and out the window "I'm sorry" "what?" I questioned, taken aback by his response. "I never meant to upset you or ruin your childhood memories. I'm really sorry" Tamaki replied, continuing to stare off into the distance. "I guess you probably want me to leave you alone. Maybe go back to France?" "no, no, not at all. it's alright" I replied, suddenly feeling really bad for getting mad at him and swallowing my pride as I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"are you sure? I mean, I meant well and, you know, I would never have considered trying to reconstruct your old home and-" he asked, looking up at me like a sad, lost child. "I mean it, it's ok" "I really respected your father. He was a good man" Tamaki said, trying to continue what he was saying. "I know" I replied sadly, remembering my dad's smiling face.

"Haruhi" Tamaki suddenly called, snapping me out of my daze. "yes sempai?" I asked "I was just wondering if you wanted to be my date to the ball that's coming up." "oh, well, I'm sorry sempai, but I'm going with the twins" I replied, watching him deflate in sorrow. "but don't worry, I'll save a dance just for you. ok?"

"really? You would do that for me?" he asked, getting overly excited. "yeah" I replied, with a soft smile. "oh, daddy is so happy that his darling Haruhi wants to dance with him" he chirped, spinning me around until I was dizzy. "ugh" I moaned, suddenly feeling sick, after he finally put me down, completely unsure of which way was up as the room still seemed to spin.

"maybe this wasn't such a good idea" I thought. "sorry." Tamaki said, seeming embarrassed by his prior actions, as he straitened my uniform and helping me to the door. "and thank you Haruhi" "n..n…no p..p... problem s… s… sempai" I tried to say, still feeling dizzy.

I stepped out of the shower into the mist filled room and wrapped myself in a towel, wondering what Hikaru and Kaoru were planning, as I opened the door to reveal, them passionately. I had to admit, they looked sexy like this, touching, rubbing and caressing, it just looked so… yummy. "Hikaru, I've been wondering. If I were Haruhi what would you do to me?" Kaoru asked with as slight smile, making eye contact with me as I stood, there wearing nothing but a towel. "well, If you were my Haruhi, dearest brother mine, I'd make love to you and give you so much pleasure, you'd hunger for me always" Hikaru whispered, lightly nipping his twin's ear, then began kissing his neck, as I continued watching intently, unsure of what was going on, but fascinated none the less.

"Hikaru" Kaoru whispered breathlessly. "Yes?" Hikaru responded. "Will you show me?" Kaoru asked. "Sure" Hikaru smiled and with that, Hikaru kissed him, entangling his fingers in his younger brother's hair as he moaned, all the while, Kaoru rubbed the ever growing bulge in Hikaru's boxers.

"Mmmmm" they moaned in unison as Hikaru began kissing Kaoru's neck again "Hikaru, please, don't-" Kaoru whimpered, causing his brother to cease licking his throat. "Why?" Hikaru asked, looking into his twin's eyes, then whimpered as he caressed his cheek. "I thought you wanted me to show you" "I do, but" Kaoru began, but faltered, looking at the floor.

"But what, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, lifting his brother's head, so that he could gaze into his eyes. "But, we're so dirty" Kaoru finally said "shouldn't we do this when we're clean?" "You've got a point there, let's go" Hikaru smiled, taking his twin's hand in his and turning towards me, before going into the bathroom. "Since you're already clean, how about you watch us?" I mindlessly followed, unsure of why I did, and perched myself on the toilet lid, as the twins undressed themselves, continued kissing and stroking, while water filled the tub.

When the water was ready, they poured some bath liquid in, then stepped into it and began again. Hikaru slipped between Kaoru's thighs, captured his lips as they grasped each other's length and began pleasuring one another. In some ways, I felt like one of those guys who watched his wife having sex with another man as he sits in the closet masturbating and smiling at his wife, who knows he's there and loves that he's watching. as I looked on intensely, watching my boyfriend and his younger brother, having sex, while I become hot myself. "Uhn, Hikaru" Kaoru moaned, as the bath water swayed with Hikaru's hips, causing some of it splashed on the floor. "Oh, so good. So this is how you want to make Haruhi feel?"

"Yeah," Hikaru replied huskily "this and so much more" as I continued watching the scene play out before me, I suddenly became wet. I tried to imagine both of those devious twins making love to me, their phantom tongues on my exposed flesh, suckling mouths on my heaving breasts, kneading palms and fingers exploring my limber body, and oh the feeling I would feel as they would fill me from all kinds of positions. Just the thought of it and the scene playing out before me, made my core throb in need and my breaths turn into mewls and moans of lust.

I couldn't help it. My fingers slid directly to my aching center and I leaned back, legs spread, eyes closed, and toes curling in the rug below as they now watched me. "Oh" I moaned catching their attention as I pleasured myself outright. "Mmmmm. It seems our darling Haruhi is getting off on our actions" Kaoru purred, as I continued rubbing my dripping vagina, trying to find some sort of relief.

"Why Kaoru, I do believe you're right." Hikaru replied "Should we help her?" Kaoru asked "we should" Hikaru replied.

The towel I had been shrouded in was already discarded with haste and the twins had begun their endless yet pleasurable torture as I now lay on silk sheets. "uh, oh" I moaned, tangling my fingers in Kaoru's silky red tresses as he gripped my hips, his tongue lightly lapped at my puckered and swollen folds all the way to my clit, every once in a while, nibbling upon it causing my back arched in pure ecstasy. Hikaru, sat behind me, gently kissing my neck and rubbed my mons veneris, as if trying to sooth me as Kaoru continued on until I came, my moans silenced with a kiss.

"Mmmmm, she's delicious" Kaoru purred, licking his lips, standing up, and smiling as I lay in a daze. "I know. I had her first" Hikaru droned, getting up from behind me, and placing a pillow behind my head, then smiled wickedly. "Ok, now what's he up to?" I wondered, as I slowly regained my breathing then noticing both of those devious doubles staring cruelly at me. "Oh boy…" I thought as they both grinned like Cheshire cats, then Hikaru turned to Kaoru and said, "Kaoru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah" Kaoru replied, glancing at his elder brother. "I'll go get the blindfold" "Hikaru" I whispered, but cut me off with a kiss, his hands caressing the length of my body as my fingers laced in his hair and I wrapped my legs around his hips. "So I guess this was what you wanted?" Hikaru asked, breaking the kiss and raising an eyebrow, at what I had just done. Then he smiled, nipped my ear, and whispered "then I'll make this the best night of your life" and with that, he got off of me.

"And now" Kaoru began as he came back carrying a black bandanna and a bottle of KY warming gel. "Lets begin the which one is Hikaru, game" they both chorused seductively, as I rolled my eyes. "Come on you guys, I've been able to tell you apart for the past year and a half" I said, sitting up and resting my back against some pillows. "Yeah Haruhi" Hikaru began.

"but you have to figure out" Kaoru said, sitting in front of me. "Which one is which" Hikaru said crawling closet to me. "Blindfolded" they replied in unison, holding out the bandanna. "No way" I thought blankly, while crossing my arms. "Then again, how hard can telling them apart, while blindfolded, be?"

"So, do you wanna play?" Hikaru asked with a sly smile. "Sure. I'll give it a shot" I replied, with a slight shrug. Boy was I wrong, thinking that this game would be easy, cause no sooner had they put the blindfold on me, hands, mouths, tongues, and bodies were all over and I was in pure ecstasy. Someone, I'm guessing, Hikaru because of the way he kissed and the taste of his mouth, kissed me so smoothly as a pair of hands tweaked and kneaded my nipples, while a few fingers slid into my dripping center, causing me to moan and pant.

Oh, such cruel laughter that emerged from the darkness as I lay defenseless and prey to their evil thoughts and fantasies. The torture continued, as I arched my back, trying to meet the rhythm of those prodding fingers, which earned a laugh, as they continued on, every once in a while, toying with my clit, causing every nerve in my body, to tingle with pleasure. Then the feeling began building up, tighter, hotter, and sweeter with each thrust of those long, thick, knowing, fingers. Until… until… "Uh…" I moaned, my toes curling, my hands gripping the sheets below me and my body shuttering from an earth shattering orgasm as I came.

"Impressive" Kaoru purred, his voice dripping with lust. "Tell me about it" Hikaru replied. "Watching her come like that makes me so hot" Kaoru said, as I continued laying in a daze, still unable to feel my legs. "I can tell. Would you like me to help you with that dear brother?" Hikaru asked

"sure, but what about Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "Mmmmm, Haruhi. Front or back, you choose" Hikaru purred. "Alright" Kaoru purred and I felt the bed shift under both their weights, I'm assuming that they were changing positions. Anyway, I was rolled over on the large king sized bed and suddenly seized from behind, resting on my hands and knees, my legs being spread and something cold, I'm assuming that it had been the KY warming gel, against my anus.

"what are those two planning on doing to me" I wondered, unprepared for what was about to happen. I suddenly felt a sharp pain as something large entered into my butt and could do nothing more than cry, burying my face in the blankets below me and bite them, as moans erupted from behind me. But as the pain continued, then died, I felt a hand lightly retrieve my face from the covers and a pair of lips brush mine, as if to sooth my cries. "Hikaru" I thought, kissing him, my hands making their way, accidentally might I add, to his hard staff, causing him to hiss and moan against my mouth as I smiled, then grabbed it and lightly pumped it a couple times, before letting my hands slide up his well-built torso and around his neck.

By this time, Kaoru, I assume, pulled out of me and I hastily pushed Hikaru on his back and mounted him, receiving a throaty moan, as I slid down his shaft. His head lightly brushed my g spot, causing me to break the kiss and throw my head back in pure bliss as I slid up and down on his swollen erection. "Oh. yes" I moaned, continued bouncing up and down, now fondling my nipples, but Kaoru took my right hand away and replaced it with his, his left, sliding down my stomach, as his soft lips and warm breath brushed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I was in pure heaven until the end.

Of course, I don't know what happened after that, cause I'd lost consciousness after I climaxed, while riding Hikaru… or was it Kaoru? Anyway, as I slid in and out of consciousness, I remember the twins bathing and giving me a bath surrounded by candlelight. They treated me like a princess. Their little princess.

"do you want me to help you get dressed?" Hikaru called from in front of the bathroom door as I dressed in another one of his mother's lovely dresses. An ivory ball gown, with cup sleeves a full skirt and strappy wedged sandals. "no" I replied knowing what his "help" would lead to. "aw, why not?" he wined, causing my to roll my eyes as I continued disrobing. "Because your 'help won't get me into this dress" I replied, undoing my chest bindings "you know me well."

He chuckled" alright, but hurry up. I'll be waiting outside when you're done. We still have to do your makeup and hair" "ok" I replied, sliding on the silky dress and shivering at how cool it was against my skin, then put on the sandals and looked at myself in the mirror. "I need to get a trim soon" I said, examining my, almost shoulder length hair, then looked at myself from head to toe. "I look amazing."

He looked so charming tonight, so noble as he stood there dressed in a black coat with six buttons, a red vest with a white shirt under it and grey pinstriped pants. "wow" I mused unable to think of anything else.

"May I have this dance?" Hikaru asked, with a slight bow and offering me his hand, as I blushed and nodded taking it and stepping out onto the dance floor. The band, or perhaps I should say a lone pianist, began playing Life in mono-Mono, as Hikaru and I glided across the floor to the enchanting melody and I had to remind myself not to lead. I felt as though I had just gotten married and was sharing the first dance of the evening with my beloved, as I rested my head on Hikaru's shoulder and closed my eyes, taking in every note that was being played.

It was so beautiful, the melody seeming to last forever but end so soon. When the song was over, we applauded and the pianist bowed before another song began and I was swept away by someone else. That's when things got fun. After dancing with someone who I had seen around school, but had never met personally, I spun away, feeling all eyes on me, yet not caring cause I was having so much fun. I caught Kaoru's hand just as the music changed and got a bit more complicated.

Kaoru lightly bowed to me and swept me across the floor, with a German folk dance, every once in a while commenting on how beautiful I looked in the dress his mother had chosen for me. When the song was about to end, Kaoru and I spun away and I caught Hunny's hand, Or, he sought mine, and the music changed again.

This time we did the chicken dance, what a coincidence, and laughed the whole time at how silly we looked. "I have to make sure I kill Tamaki when this is all over" I thought, between fits of giggles, seeing as though he was the one who chose the songs. When that song was over, I went to the refreshment table and found myself surrounded by girls and their dates. "oh boy. I hope they haven't figured out who I am" I thought, as I stood there sipping my punch and waiting for the worst. "Oh my gosh, It's great to see you again, Haruhi's cousin" one of the girls, I can't recall who's client she was, gushed, grabbing my hand in both of hers, then turned to introduce me to her date then smiled at me again.

"Oh. Thank God" I thought, feeling a load lift off of my shoulders. "You're welcome Haruhi" I could've sworn Kyoya said from across the room. "It's nice to see you too" I replied smoothly, then smiled. "Haruhi's cousin?" one of my male classmates asked skeptically, causing me to nervously force a smile.

"yes" I replied trying not to sound nervous. "Akira, stop being rude" another girl, his date I assume, chided, causing him to flinch. "But Hina-" Akira began, but his "date" walked away. "Oh my gosh, she's so cute" another girl chirped.

"What's your name again?" Akira asked, this time daring to lie, but Hikaru swept in just in time and said. "Her name is none of your concern, and I'd advise you not to be rude to my guest Akira" "sorry" Akira replied, scratching the back of his head, as Hikaru and I walked back towards the dance floor. "you really didn't have to do that" I said blankly, as Hikaru and I continued walking.

"I know, but I wanted to" he replied, not looking down at me. "Ok" I thought, not giving much thought to why. I have something to ask you when this night is over" Hikaru whispered, then lightly kissed my cheek.

Mori danced with me. We rocked from side to side and every once in a while, he would either lift me above his head or lightly spin me. When it was Tamaki's and my turn to dance, it seemed as though the world had stopped moving.

Tamaki and I stood there, surrounded by guests and fellow club members, but lost in our own world as the music began again. It was as though I was seeing him for the first time. "May I have this dance?" he asked, with a slight bow, before standing straight again, offering me his hand and smiling. I nodded, my face slightly flushed as I lightly placing my hand in his and he swept me off my feet.

He held me close as we slowly glided across the floor and I caught the smell of his cologne. oh how I missed the smell of his cologne, so alien yet familiar to my senses that I could barely keep myself from smelling him outright. The amazingly intoxicating aroma of lavender, mixed with something a bit more masculine. I could never put my finger on what is was, but I liked it.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki whispered, grabbing my attention, as we spun across the ballroom floor, and I wondered what Hikaru wanted to ask me. "Hmmm?" I replied. "Didn't you hear me? I said, you look lovely tonight" Tamaki said, calmly, then smiled, as I blushed, my heart beating a million miles per minute. "Sorry" I replied, trying to force a smile.

"you're so cute" he chuckled "relax" I told myself, taking a breath, as my face flushed, then took Tamaki's hand, slow dancing with him across the floor and I lost myself in everything about him. we danced, gracefully through the crowd, as if we were floating our feet never touching the ground.

"Haruhi" he whispered, after a few moments, as he led me out onto the balcony. "sempai, why are we-" I tried to ask, but he cut me off. "May I?" Tamaki asked, after plucking a small blossom from the small garden beside us, and presenting it to me as I nodded and he slipped it into my hair. "you look beautiful tonight Mon Cherie"

"thank you" I relied lightly "ah, and you skin. Your skin is as fair as the luminous moon shining in the east" "there he goes again" I thought, mentally rolling my eyes, as Tamaki continued going on and on about me. "Haruhi?"

"Yes, Sempai? What is it?" I asked. "well" he began, looking as charming as ever, as he took my hand in his and kissed it. "Haruhi, I'm really in love with you and I can never tell you how sorry I am for not noticing how much I've hurt you." "sempai, that's sweet, but-" I replied, feeling flushed as I tried to look away from those amazing lavender eyes, but he caught my attention once more. "I know, I know, you're with Hikaru. But what if you two weren't together? What if, just for a brief moment in time, you were single?"

"well… um.." I stammered, looking away again, but he grabbed my face and smiled as he pulled a box out of his pocket. "if you were single and I had never done what I did, would you do me the honor of being mine?" he asked, opening the box, to reveal a beautiful, 30k white gold, rose pendant necklace incrusted with rubies and emeralds "Tamaki sempai you-" I replied, somewhat speechless, as he cut me off again. "I know, it was my mother's." he whispered, pulling the necklace out of the box and settling it around my throat. "she told me to give it to the girl I love, so now it's yours" with that, he kissed me.

He kissed me so softly, I felt as though I were an actual princess and although part of me wanted him to stop because of my love for Hikaru, but, I couldn't help it, so we continued kissing. His lips tasted like French vanilla ice cream, thick, rich, and making you long for more. "hey Tono, stop hogging… Haruhi?" Hikaru began, but stopped short, I guess, after stumbling across the scene. "Hikaru" I said, taken aback by his arrival as he stared at me, his face etched with surprise, sadness, and rage, then turned away, leaving Tamaki and I behind.

"Dammit" I thought, hiking up the skirt of my gown and running after him, but Tamaki stopped me. "it's really not necessary to chase him Haruhi, I mean-" "but it is necessary sempai. I love him" I replied, pulling away from Tamaki. I chased Hikaru out into the courtyard, cursing the fact that I was wearing heels, and in some ways, wishing that I had been wearing the same thing that my former club members wore, but after a while, I found Hikaru standing beside the moon drenched maze, panting and coughing.

"Hikaru, Are you okay?" I asked, walking up behind him and lightly placing a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged my hand away. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hikaru asked, turning and glaring at me, as he stood there on the verge of tears. "Hikaru" I began, but he cut me off. "Why the hell did you lie to me? I thought you loved me"

"lie? What did I lie about?" I wondered, seeming confused by his statement. "I do. Hikaru, I do love you" I said, again trying to reason with him. "But what?" Hikaru spat ignoring my quizzical expression. "I hear a but coming. What is it Haruhi, am I not good enough anymore? What, you still love him even after he neglected you?" "yes" I whispered after a pregnant silence "I'm sorry" "I can't" Hikaru began, tears streaming down his crimson cheeks as he shook his head and bit his bottom lip. "I can't even bare to look at you anymore." He choked, causing me to feel worse.

"Hikaru" I began, trying to reason with him, but he dismissed me. "Goodbye Haruhi" with that, he ran back inside, leaving me once more. "Haruhi" Tamaki called, leaning over the balcony as I stood there, too shocked to chase Hikaru. "I guess Tamaki is getting what he wanted" I thought, as Tamaki appeared at my side.

"are you ok?" he asked, hugging me as if trying to comfort me, and for a moment, I felt as though I would fall apart right there. "I'm fine sempai" I replied, pushing him away and forcing a smile "lets just get back before everyone starts getting worried" "alright" he replied with a slight nod and smile as he led me back into the room.

Later that evening, after all of the festivities and our guests began leaving, I caught up with Hikaru. Of course, when he saw me, he walked the other way, so I followed him. "Hikaru! Hikaru can we talk?" I asked, following him through the hallway and into the conference room, where I lightly closed the door behind us. "No, there's nothing left to talk about. You love him, so be with him" Hikaru said sharply, walking towards the window.

"You're being unreasonable" I spat, crossing my arms over my chest and causing him to turn around. "Unreasonable? Me?" he laughed, although I knew it was forced "maybe that's true, but at least I didn't lie" "but I didn't lie. Yeah, I lied about missing him, he was my first love, remember, and I'm sure I'll always love him, but I gave up my virginity to you" I said, still trying to wrack my brain for what would cause him to act this was, which caught him off guard for a moment. "You're pretty much the only one I've slept with Hikaru" "yeah, but I bet you were thinking of him every time we had sex. I bet whenever I touched you, you wondered what his touch would feel like and I bet that may change tonight." he said, as if trying to spite me.

"No" I replied "all I could think of in those blissful moments was how much I love you and how beautiful you were to me." "Please" he scoffed, sitting on top of the table and avoiding my gaze, causing my heart to break and desperation to fill me. "You don't believe me? I can prove it" I said, unzipping the back of my dress, letting it fall into a silky heap on the carpeted floor, sliding my feet out of the strappy designer heels and proceeded to walk towards him wearing nothing but the lace panties he had asked me to wear tonight. I crawled on top of the table, lightly pushing him down as I mounted him, all the while, he avoided my gaze.

" what, you're gonna go back on the whole 'not wanting to have sex every time we fight' thing?" Hikaru asked, finally looking at me and somehow making me feel like the biggest moron in the world. "There's really no point in doing this Haruhi. It doesn't affect me" "You're right. I am being foolish" I said, getting off of him, putting my clothes back on and heading for the door, the whole time trying not to cry "Goodnight Hikaru" "I'd be happy if I never see your face again." Hikaru said, causing me to stop in my tracks and look back. "it's over between us" "dammit. What the hell is going on?" I thought.

"nice try Haruhi" Tamaki alleged, scaring me half to death as he placed his jacket around my shoulders. "Thanks" I replied sadly, not bothering to ask why he was there, when he had arrived, or how much he had heard, then grabbed the jacket and handed it to him "but, can I just go home?" "sure" Tamaki replied, taking his jacket back.

$$%$$$%$$$$%$$$$$%$$$$$$%$$$$$$$%$$$$$$$$%$$$$$$$$$%$$$$$$$$$$%$$$

"Hikaru's not here right now Haruhi." Kaoru said as he opened the door, still wearing his suit, but his tie was loose. "he said that he's going to mom and dad's and will be back later, but I don't think he'll want you here when he gets back. By the way, what happened between you two and where did you get that necklace?" "Tamaki gave it to me" I replied, fingering the beautiful, gold chain, as we stepped into the apartment, then looked at Kaoru earnestly. "as for Hikaru, he broke up with me" "what?" Kaoru asked, seeming shocked and was about to ask what I meant, but I shook my head. "I'm just as confused as you are" I said. "I'm just here to get some clothes for tonight and however long I'll be away" "alright" Kaoru replied, closing the door after letting me in. I gathered some of my things, secretly leaving behind the lovely dress I had worn that evening, my cell phone, and sweet memories of a love that probably wouldn't last.

"Maybe it's best that you two separate for a couple days. Just to cool off." Kaoru said, with a soft smile, as I begrudgingly came down stairs, carrying my school bag and a bag of clothes, which included my uniform. "I guess so" I replied, then hugged Kaoru as tight as I could. "Um, Haruhi" Kaoru said, sounding winded as I continued hugging him. "Yes" I questioned. "Can't breathe" Kaoru responded in a strained tone. "Sorry" I replied, feeling my face flush, as I pulled away. "It's ok. Be strong Haruhi, it's only a temporary thing." Kaoru whispered wrapping me in a hug once more "don't worry. It'll be ok" "thanks Kaoru" I replied, letting go of him and getting ready to haul my things to Tamaki's limo. But Kaoru stopped me. "Wait, before you go, I just wanted to give you this" he said, whipping out a gold debit card with my name on it. "What's that? Why do you have a credit card in my name?" I asked suspiciously. "Calm down Haruhi, we took this out in your name so that you could use it for shopping and things." Kaoru chuckled. "Anyway, it has the 30 million yen we used to bet against Tamaki, a couple thousand million I decided to just give you and the fifty million your father left for you in his will" "wow" I thought, as Kaoru handed me the card. "Thanks" I replied, unable to find any other word to say. "No problem" he smiled, opening the door for me. "Good luck Haruhi"

"Everyone, our darling Haruhi has returned to us" Tamaki said overdramatically as usual, as he walked ahead, which caused me to roll my eyes as I slowly mounted the steps. "oh" all of the maids said, seeming delighted to hear the news. "Now, Risa, go easy on her" Tamaki said, seeming to charm the young maid, as she blushed. "Yes master Tamaki" she stammered. Everyone seemed delighted to see me again, and in some ways it seemed as though I had never left.

"Good evening Miss. Fujioka" one of the maids chirped, grinning from ear to ear as I lightly nodded in response. "so glad to be back in your services." Another maid said, with a curtsy, which caused me to force a smile as I continued walking. "May I take your bags?" Risa asked, taking my bags and lightly bowing. I bowed in response, assuming it was the right thing to do.

"Tamaki, why didn't you help Haruhi with her bags?" Shima asked, looking at Tamaki, then back at me, as she appeared out of nowhere in particular. "Honestly, I thought you were taught better" "sorry Shima" Tamaki finally replied after squirming and trying to come up with a response. "May I take your jacket?" another maid asked, with a soft smile. "Sure" I replied, again, forcing a smile and sliding off my jacket and handing it to her.

"Would you like something to eat?" another one asked, carrying a plate of food "or" another began. "Would you like us to run you a hot bath?" "I'd just like to take a shower please." I replied, feeling like hell. "Yes ma'am, right away" the last one responded, leading me up the stairs.

I stood in the shower, the water, drenching my hair and cascading down my shoulders as I cried. Every place, Hikaru touched on my body tingled and throbbed intensely as my hands slid over them, in order to wash the pain away. But it wouldn't go. it just stayed and nipped like a winter chill. So I cried, so confused and for some reason feeling, cheap and dirty. I finished soaping myself up and rinsed off, trying not to think of Hikaru and it worked until I stepped out of the shower and draped myself in a towel. I felt so lost, confused, and broken. I dressed in my night clothes, lay in bed and tried to settle myself with empty promises of things being better tomorrow and, for a while, it worked, but my tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Haruhi, I just wanted to bid you a goodnight and" Tamaki began, bursting into my room, but faltered as I continued sniffling. "goodnight sempai" I choked, hoping he would leave. Silly me. "Why, Haruhi is something wrong?" Tamaki asked, coming closer to my bed as I continued staring at the cloudy night sky and crying, only looking back when he touched my shoulder. "what's wrong, princess? it's Hikaru isn't it?" I didn't respond, so he took it as a yes and began ranting "damn that Hikaru Hitachiin. I'm such a bad king for not… doing something" "gee, the one moment I need him to be serious and he spazes out on me." I thought, rolling my eyes.

"My heart just hurts, is all" I replied, causing him to stop his flailing and rambling and sit beside me. "I wasn't expecting him to…" "I know" Tamaki replied sweetly, seeming to have settled a bit. "I'm really sorry Haruhi" "it wasn't your fault sempai" I replied, forgetting what he had asked me to call him. "I know, but you don't deserve this" he replied, somewhat ignoring my slip up, I think, and patting my shoulder.

"thank you" I whispered, trying to force a smile. "For everything" "you're welcome" he replied, with a slight smile, then kissed me. It was a chased kiss, which surprised and cause us both to blush. I touched my lips, somewhat shocked at what had just occurred, then looked at him, finding that he was staring back at me.

"I'm sorry" he said, seeming just as flushed as I was, as he looked away. "no, it's ok" I replied, looking at my lap. We sat in silence for a few seconds, then leaned back into each other after a few seconds of astoundment. He kissed me again, then my eyes, first the left then the right, then my lips, letting me taste the saltiness of my tears on his tongue, as our fingers meshed in each other's hair.

"this is wrong" my mind cried, as his warm lips continued caressing mine and I closed my eyes, letting everything fall away. "but it feels so right. forgive me Hikaru" His lips deviated from mine, lightly placing butterfly kisses below my ear, along my jaw line and down my neck, causing me to shiver at how gentle his kisses were. He continued on, kissing my collar bone and pulled me closer as if to get better access as I moaned, clinging to him. He unbuttoned my pajama top, peppering my exposed chest with kisses as he moved downward, driving me wild all the while, but, when things were just getting good, I stopped him, rested against the pillows, as he stared up at me quizzically and I smiled.

I unbuttoned his pajama top, then slid it off of him, astonished with the way his body looked in the moonlight, and kissed him again. our tongues battled for dominance once more and my hands tangled in his thick locks as he pulled my legs around his hips and let me feel his need. "he's so hard" I thought, feeling the bulge in his pajama bottoms, as he rubbed it against my ever sopping folds and again began kissing my neck. "Oooooh" I moaned, arching my back and enjoying the feeling of his lower half against mine as he continued his torture.

He kissed down my chest, causing me to become flushed as he caressed my left breast and began nipping and sucking at my already erect nipple. "Mmmmm" I moaned, arching into his touch, as he continued on, lightly flicking and nipping at it, while his other hand played with my right breast kneading and pinching as I mewled, hungrily. He then switched from left to right, beginning again, the same process, before leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach. All the while, I massaged his scalp, enjoying every pleasurable moment, as he played with my belly button, sliding his tongue into it, then rolling it around, causing me to moan and become wetter. "you should tell him to stop" the more logical part of my brain hissed, reminding me of Hikaru and how this may make things worse in the future.

"s-sempai" I whispered, drunk with lust and sheer need of deliverance from my sexual tension, as he peered up at me from between my cloth covered thighs with those amazing, now catlike, amethyst eyes, staring deeply into mine. "no, I've come too far to stop now" the more sexually aroused part of me, and my conscious of course, chorused, seeming to lock away my logical side the dark chambers of my deep subconscious "Haruhi" he replied almost wordlessly as his fingers lightly danced along the elastic band of my pajama bottoms, never once letting his eyes leave mine, as I swallowed hard. "would you like me to stop?" "no" I replied quickly, causing him to chuckle at my response, as I continued sitting there, unable to breathe.

"as you wish, my princess" he replied, with a gentle gleam in his eye, which caused me to shudder, as he leaned down and kissed my mons veneris while pulling my pajama pants down, along with my now, soaked and very uncomfortable, panties. I shuddered, feeling the cool air against my heated flesh, as my legs now lay open for Tamaki to see. He began slowly, kissing my right inner thigh, then my left, kissed my jewel and tasted me. "oooh" I moaned, as his tongue slid over my dripping folds and brushed my clit, sending shockwaves up and down my spine.

he repeated his gesture, this time letting his tongue penetrate my folds, as I squeezed the pillow behind my head, my back arching as I moaned. He began sucking at my lips this time, my body convulsing madly as his face lay buried between my thighs, giving me orgasm after orgasm. I felt weak, my body slick with sweat, my heart, pounding and my fingers probably bloody from gripping the delicate fabric of the cushion, so hard, as he gave me one final lick, then stopped. "Haruhi" Tamaki called softly as he now stood naked at the foot of the bed.

"yes sempai?" I inquired, pulling myself into a sitting position after recovering somewhat. "Are you ready for me?" Tamaki questioned, causing me to look as his hard length which, in fact, stood four inches longer that Hikaru's. "I was only off by two inches" I thought, crawling over to him so that I could get a better look. I grasped his length, still mesmerized by his size, causing him to hiss.

"sorry" I whispered, glancing up into those clouded amethyst eyes, then back to his length which I pumped slowly, causing him to moan and become flushed. "lay on the bed so that you don't fall" "ok" he replied, doing as I had told him. "so, do you want to-" "Shhhh" I replied with a smile, as I cut him off and slipped my finger from the base of his penis to the tip, then purred. "I think I'll have a little fun with you… Tamaki"

with that, I kissed him, God I love the way he kisses, fingers tangled in his silky blond locks, then I broke it, deviating to his cheek, along his jaw line, nipping his ear, then finally, sending butterfly kisses down his neck and tonguing his Adam's apple. I nipped his collar bone, earning a gasp as I continued lower, nibbling and licking his bruised nipples, earning a moan as I continued on, giving his rippling abs a tongue bath until I got to my prize. "you don't have to do this is you don't want to" He said, his cheeks flushed, as he gently caressing my cheek. "I know sempai, but I want to" I replied grabbing his length and pumping it, causing him to moan and loose his words as his face became even more flushed. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle"

With that, I skimmed my tongue over the tip, working my way down his erect length, then took him into my mouth, and swirling my tongue over his slit as I pumped his shaft in a circular motion. "oh" he moaned, gripping my hair, as I continued on, sucking and working my tongue then pulled him out of my mouth with a pop and smiled, before he could reach peak. "H- Haruhi" he seemed to whimper in distress, but I shushed him before he could finish, knowing what he wanted. I licked from his base, up the shaft, to the tip, fondling his balls all the while, ignoring his gasps and my name being called in the midst of his being pleasured, then took him back into my mouth and began humming.

This seem to drive him absolutely nuts, seeing as though he put a tight grip on my hair and moaned louder as I internally laughed. "you like that, don't you?" I thought wickedly, withdrawing him again, then lightly scraped my teeth along his shaft to his head, before rubbing and putting pressure on the spot between his scrotum and anus, as he arch his back, letting out a throaty moan and came. "Mmmmm, vanilla" I purred, licking my lips, predatorily crawled on top of him, straddling his hips, and kissing him, as I slid down on his erection and swallow him whole. "you're simply mouthwatering"

"oooooh" I moaned, continuing to kiss him as he thrust into me, hitting my G-spot without even trying, then broke the kiss and throwing my head back, as I slid up and down on his swollen erection, closed my eyes and enjoying the moment of unadulterated pleasure. "Oh, Haruhi" Tamaki moaned, his fingers gripping my bare hips as he began thrusting faster. "Mmmmm. Oh. yes" I moaned, continued bouncing up and down, now fondling my nipples, tweaking and pinching them, somehow hoping this feeling would never fade. I continued on, panting, mewling, and tweaking, until he pushed my hands away and replaced them with his.

"hmmm" I moaned, slightly disappointed, but satisfied none the less as my fingers ran through hair. Our bodies moved in rhythm, lips ravished, hips grinding and Tamaki's muttered 'I love you's in between kisses as I continued riding him until that familiarly decadent feeling, ran through and filled me. "t-t-Tamaki" I moaned, unsure of how much longer I could last, as I stopped bouncing and began grinding my hips on his. I loved the look on his face as I continued on, winding my hips, trying to change things up alittle, as he gripped them trying to ignore the ever growing pressure but i becoming overwhelmed here and there.

"oh" I moaned becoming winded, sweat dripping down my chest and I felt as though I couldn't hold out. "a little more" he breathed, which almost sent me over right there and then, but I held on, feeling the tension grow and grow until "Tamaki" I moaned, grabbing his shoulders and holding on for dear life as I felt myself become weightless, hearing a chorus of 'hallelujah' playing in my mind, then I came back down, feeling so beautiful, as Tamaki muttered something in french. For a while Tamaki and I lay panting and breathless, shrouded in complete silence, basking in the afterglow, I guess as I slid off of him and lay on those cool silk sheets. "Tamaki" I called softly turning to him, after recovering, as my fingers ran through his hair and down his cheek.

"Yes Haruhi" he questioned, taking my hand and kissing the palm, causing my cheek to flush. "Are you up for another round?" I asked, with a smile. "Yeah, I'm ready when you are" he replied, kissing my forehead and smiling. "I'm ready" I whispered, leaning into him, as we kissed again.

He slid into me, lips never leaving mine as he began pumping again, continuously hitting my g-spot. "Mmmmm" I moaned against his lips as he continued on, thrusting , his lips deviated from mine once more, peppering my throat with kisses and gentle nips as my face became flushed. "fa- Faster" I said longingly, my mouth watering as I kissed his mouth again and he smiled, grasping my hips tightly as he began thrusting faster, going deeper into me and hitting my G-spot again and again, as the pressure continued building with each thrust until..

"Uh…" I moaned, my toes curling, my nails digging into Tamaki's shoulders and my body shuttering from an earth shattering orgasm as I came. "Haruhi" my name rolled off his tongue like a final plea, or a sacred prayer to God, as he slid into me once more and he came just as hard. We were left panting, our bodies slick with sweat, as he kissed my forehead and lay next to me, our hearts, still moving at the speed of light. After a few moments of unrest, I snuggled close to him, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you, Haruhi Fujioka" he whispered, brushing the hair from my face and smiling weakly. "I know" I replied honestly, wondering if things would've been like this if my first time had been with him. It seemed so pure, so beautiful, and holy, exactly how God would have wanted sex between two people to be, as we kissed one last time and settled into the warm afterglow of sex, sleep soon following.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Shit" I thought, after waking up and finding Tamaki beside me. It was still dark out, which I was happy for, but what would anyone who came in looking for me, think if they found Tamaki in my bed. I was completely freaking out now; unable to think of anything else to do, but still somewhat blown away by how good he was in bed.

"I can't think of that now" I yelled in my mind, as pangs of guilt began beating at my chest. "I've gotta get out of here" I whispered, sliding out of bed, taking off the rose pendant, placing it on the night stand and getting re-dressed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I called for a cab instead of letting one of Tamaki's maids get a driver to see me off to wherever it was I was headed. They hated to see me go, but I guess I felt that it was better to leave everything as it was, in a sense. "to the nearest Holiday inn please" I said to the driver after the cab had finally arrived and I had hugged almost all the maids who were awake that early, Shima included. "Goodbye Miss Haruhi," one of the maids managed to say in the midst of her tears, causing me to feel worse for leaving. "We'll miss you"

"I'll miss you all too" I replied with a rueful smile, then thought of something. "It'll only be for a short time. I'll be back to visit soon. So this isn't really goodbye. Take care of yourselves" "we will" Risa replied, while comforting the maid who still stood there crying. "good" I smiled, before rolling up my window and watching the world keep moving, everything seeming undisturbed by my sudden departure, although I knew that very soon everyone would notice. Tamaki would rise from my warm bed, thinking that I had either gone to the bathroom, headed down for breakfast or something, come down stairs or perhaps to the bathroom to make sure I was ok, and not find me there. I could just imagine it now:

"_Haruhi are you ok" Tamaki would ask, lightly tapping on the bathroom door and expecting me to answer but getting no response. Thinking I hadn't heard him, he would repeat his previous action, then, when he would, again, fail to receive, he would open the door cautiously, perhaps expecting to find me dressing, but finding the room vacant. So he would conclude, maybe, that I had already gone to breakfast and proceed to freshen up before joining me. After about twenty minutes of prepping himself, or however long it takes for him to get ready in the morning, he would greet the maids, in whichever order they came in. _

_Usually Shima would come first, to either scold him for his tardiness to breakfast, or some of the younger maids, which have no knowledge of my departure, who would blush and swoon at how positively charming he is in the morning. He would continue on towards the grand dining room, so sure that I would be there, walk in proudly as one can, without being irritating, and greet everyone in the room. "Good Morning everyone" he would declare lovingly. "Good Morning Master Tamaki" everyone would respond in unison, except me. "I hope you slept well" one of the maids would say, slightly flushed as she would hand him the news paper. "I did indeed my darling Kimi" he would reply, with charm oozing out of every pour "but I'm sure it would've been better if you were with me…."_

Gosh, what a whore. Ok, maybe he wouldn't say something to that extent, seeing as though he had just slept with me less than three hours ago. "Dammit, what the hell was I thinking" I thought, silently kicking myself for lacking the self control that I would usually sustain in such moments of temptation.

After paying for both, cab fare and a room, I made my way up to my suite. The room was extremely extravagant and, in some ways, I felt guilty for getting such an overpriced room, but it didn't matter anymore. I took off my wind breaker and shoes, feeling the carpet beneath my bare feet as I made my way to the bathroom and took another shower. The water felt so good, as I immersed myself in it, forgetting my worries and cares. Feeling so peaceful and warm and… I got out of the shower and got dressed, before I fell asleep standing up. I pulled back the covers on the queen sized bed feeling exhausted as I crawled in, but couldn't find sleep. No matter how hard I tried to think of something other than Hikaru, he was the only thing that seemed to flood my every thought.

"_**it's over between us." **_

"_**I'd be happy if I never see your face again"**_

"_**happy if I never see your face again"**_

"_**never see your face again"**_

I knew he didn't mean it, God, I knew he didn't mean to say such cruel things, but it hurt none the less. It hurt so badly. I pulled the covers around myself, turned off the lights and somehow managed to drift off. Maybe things would look better in the morning.

"hmm" I moaned, rousing from my dreamless sleep as rain pelted the windows distorting my view of the outside world. It was now six in the morning and I felt like hell. I had only slept for a few hours, unsure of what to do or what to say to Hikaru. Was I guilty? Was I trying too hard to prove my case? Was it entirely my fault that this was happening?

"Get it together Haruhi" I thought, pushing away the unpleasant feelings and getting out of bed. "You weren't wrong. How were you to know that Tamaki was going to kiss you and Hikaru would flip out? It's not your fault."

"But then again, I did sleep with Tamaki, so I am sort of guilty" I said, feeling bad again. Suddenly, lightning flashed, illuminating the sky so brightly that anyone who hadn't known that there was a storm going on, would've sworn it was daylight. "oh no" I whimpered, quickly looking about, just trying to find somewhere to hide, cause I knew what was coming next. I hid under the covers and shivered, wishing someone, anyone at all, would hold me and assure me that things would be ok, but I had no one. My cell phone which held the numbers of each host member, was at Hikaru and Kaoru's, or, by now, possibly broken and thrown away.

"oh God, please help" I whimpered, clutching parts of the comforter as I heard thunder exploded around me, causing me to shake and sob hysterically. Somehow, I managed to get to the phone before the next thunderclap and with shaking hands, dialed several numbers and prayed that the storm hadn't effected the electricity and would end soon, so that the lovely pastel moon can shine through and I could finally- "hello?" a familiar voice said in a groggy tone.

"Help me" I whimpered, as thunder rolled once more, causing me to cry out in terror and drop the phone. "Haruhi… Haruhi, where are you?" Kaoru asked, seeming surprised at first, but lowering his tone. "Kaoru, who it?" Hikaru asked, causing my chest to throb. "It's Tono. Don't worry; he just wanted to ask me something" Kaoru lied "give me that" Hikaru said, seeming irritated. "Hikaru. Hikaru stop" Kaoru said as they, I'm guessing, struggled over the phone."Tamaki, I hope you and that lying attention whore are happy together" Hikaru barked before hanging up and once more leaving me to be devoured by tears, heartache, and my horrid fear of stormy weather.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed between sobs, as I tossed the phone and cried out loud. "WHAT DID I DO THAT WAS SO TERRIBLY WRONG? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO FUCKING MUCH?" by this time, I had long forgotten about the thunder and lightning as I sat on the well carpeted floor and sobbed hysterically, pitying myself. That's when the phone rang again. "hello?" I questioned between sobs, half expecting it to be the guy at the front desk, asking me to keep it down, because he was receiving complaints from other guests, but it wasn't. "Haruhi" Kaoru whispered, seeming to sooth my nerves.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Come in" Chairman Suoh said, glancing up as I walked through the door "Oh, Miss Fujioka, what do I owe this visit. Please, have a seat" "thank you sir, and good morning. I have come to request a withdrawal" I said, somewhat wishing that I didn't have to leave, as I settled into the chair in front of him. "I see" he began, seeming disappointed. "is there any specific reason why you suddenly want to leave? is there some way that I can convince you not to go?" "No sir" I replied, causing him to become even more disappointed. "I just think it's time for a little change."

"a change huh? well, if you wanted a vacation miss Fugioka, all you had to do was say so and I would've set one up for you." The chairman replied happily, quickly picking up his office phone and dialing a few numbers. "Now, where exactly would you like to go? Tahiti, the U.S, Paris France-" "More like a town where nobody knows me and I'm away from all you damn rich people" I thought. "no thank you sir." I replied, with a smile, which caused him to become even more disappointed, as he put the phone back on its stand. "although I appreciate your concern, I feel that a change of all around scenery would be nice."

"I see" he replied folding his hands in front of his face, seeming extremely troubled and deep in thought, then he smiled. "Alright miss. Fujioka. I'm really sorry that you have to leave us so soon." "I am too" I replied with a solemn smile.

If only he knew the real reason I was leaving. How I couldn't bear to stay or face Hikaru because of how he was acting, how he would ignore me and have Kaoru act as our mediator if ever I tried to talk to him, the fact that I slept with Tamaki, and how he would probably never trust me, let alone forgive me, if he found out. I just couldn't bear it. "so, to which school are you transferring to? Where will you be staying?" Chairman Suoh asked, quickly as he leaned back in his chair and turned away from his desk. "well sir" I began nervously, still unsure if a rival school was a good choice. "I was thinking I'd transfer to Lobelia and possibly live in an apartment close to the school."

"Will you be moving out of the twin's apartment? Do you need any money?" The chairman asked, as if he hadn't heard what I'd just said. "yes sir, I will be moving out of the twin's apartment and no sir, I won't need any money" I replied, remembering the gold card that Kaoru had given me two nights ago. "are you sure, miss Fujioka, cause I could-" he said, reaching for his phone again.

"no thank you sir. I have some money" I replied quickly, cutting him off. "alright then" the chairman said, turning back towards his desk and taking a serious tone once more "to which school are you transferring to?" "Lobelia" I said, causing the chairman's eyes to widen in shock.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I walked down the familiar halls of Ouran, as if in a dream. It seemed hard to believe that I was leaving, when everything I had become accustomed to, all of my friends who have become like family, would be gone. The sun was shining brightly through the large windows, illuminating the halls beautifully and each step I took, held a memory of a time that seemed so far away. My first day at Ouran and how everyone seemed to gawk and giggle at the "commoner" honor student who was so poor, 'he' couldn't even afford the school uniform. The time I couldn't find a quiet place to study and ended up stumbling upon the Ouran Host club, the time I met the guys… Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, the twins… it was going to be hard to say goodbye.

As I came upon the door of the third music room, my stomach began doing back flips. This was it, my final day as a student of Ouran, and my last day as a host member. I should've been happy… but I wasn't. "Well, this is it" I whispered, faltering as my hand rested on the solid gold knob of the whitewashed door. "Goodbye everyone"

to be honest with you, I had been expecting the typical, cheery chorus of "Welcome" from everyone, and, to be scolded for being late, by Tamaki, then the offer of cake by Hunny and everything else, but, when I pushed open that door, I heard nothing, but jazz music, laughter and light chattering. It was as if nobody noticed my arrival.

Well, actually, Hikaru did, but gave me a dirty look, before continuing to chat merrily with one of his clients, who had long dark hair, pouty lips, dark, alluring eyes, fair, clear skin, an ample bosom, and seemed deeply interested in what Hikaru had to say.

But it was more than that. His hand was on her thigh, slightly sliding up the skirt of her uniform, as his lips brushed her ear, earning a blush and whisper of how inappropriate the situation, but a smile none the less. He assured her that everything was fine, as his face slightly inched towards hers, his thumb lightly tracing her parted mouth, before giving her a peck on the lips, giving off the sense that there was more than just a client/ host relationship. "He's moved on…" I concluded sorrowfully, barely able to fight back the tears as I turned and walked towards the table where the shadow king, himself, sat engrossed in his pineapple laptop, possibly going over the club's finances or perhaps doing something a 'normal person would do'.

"Haruhi" he addressed without even glance at me, then looked up with a smile, which sent shivers down my spine, then looked at me with concern "what brings you here? Isn't today your last day?" "wow, it's my last day of school and now he wants to be nice" I thought. "yes" I replied with a sigh, nervously playing with the note in my pants pocket, before fishing it out and holding to my side. "But I… "

"what is it Haruhi?" He asked, seeming concerned by my pause. "I just wanted to ask you if you would do me a favor" I replied. "I see" the infamous Shadow king replied, his glasses gleaming. "and what is this favor?" "I wanted to know if you could read a note to everyone after club activities are over"

"I see, and what do I get for reading this?" Kyoya asked, rising from his seat and closing his laptop. "I don't know. I really don't have anything to give as far as money, so I can't pay you, I'm no longer a student here, so I can't host, and-" "then host at Lobelia." Kyoya said, cutting me off, then retrieved his black notebook and stroked his chin thoughtfully." I'm sure that Miss Amikusa and myself could come to some sort of an… arrangement." "but Kyoya sempai, you know she hates men and would never agree to your terms" I replied blankly, unable to believe I had said what I just said.

"I know. It was a joke Haruhi" Kyoya replied, smiling again. "that's not even funny" I thought. "yes it is" he replied telekinetically. "Here" I said sliding the note to him, turning on my heels and leaving. "goodbye and good luck Haruhi" Kyoya replied, but I didn't bother to look back.

_Dear Hikaru,_

_I'm terribly sorry I had to do this through a letter, this is not easy for me at all, honestly, but this note will be the last memory you'll ever have of me. I guess I need some space, because our relationship just isn't working out. Oh wait, we don't have a relationship because you dumped me and called me a liar. Look, __I don't understand what's going on between us, I mean, I loved you, gave you sex and enjoyed every moment of it even though I didn't want it at times. _

_I did everything you wanted and you know what? I give up. I don't know what to do anymore. It's like I'm a hamster on a wheel going round and round, leading to nowhere and I'm tired. I can't deal with your accusations or your little hissy fits when you don't get your way and I also can't trust you because you might tell someone about what we said or did in private. _

_Like the time you told Kaoru that you had popped my cherry and the experience was nothing really, as if I was some sort of floozy who would spread her legs for anybody. well damn, I didn't know that I was suppose to be like a porn star on my first try at sex. Gee, something must really be wrong with me, or maybe it's you that have the problem since you and Kaoru seem to have loads of experience banging each other. And on top of that, you offer to have sex with me to make it better and the funny thing is, I agreed. _

_But enough about that. I never lied to you, In fact, you lied to me. You told me, no, swore to me that you would never hurt me and you did. you hurt me Hikaru, but I bet you didn't notice or probably don't care, as usual._

_Do you want to know what really happened on the balcony? I spoke with Tamaki and he kissed me. Plain and simple. True, I didn't push him away and it's also true that I didn't get mad at him, but I did come after you to see if you were ok and you accused me of being a liar. I honestly don't know where this is coming from and at this point, I could really care less, I just wanted to get this off my chest. _

_You know, you have a funny way of making people feel dirty. I mean, after all the excitement had settled I came to you and tried to explain everything, but you didn't want to listen. So I tried to offer you what I thought you wanted and you made me feel like the biggest idiot who ever walked the planet. Then you told me that you never wanted to see me again, so I took Kaoru's advice about separating for a while, to let you cool down and left. _

_But when I tried to call him during the thunderstorm, because I couldn't think of anyone else to call and I needed some sort comfort, you took the phone and called me an attention whore. What, you honestly thought I didn't hear you? I did. Is that what you honestly think of me? that I'm a whore? Well, Maybe I am, but it's your fault. if you had given me the time of day, or just a moment to make my peace, we could have worked something out. But that's alright baby, you don't ever have to see me again. It's sad to say, but true. goodbye_

With that, I traded in my blue blazer, black slacks, polished black shoes, and scholarship to the most prestigious high school in all of Japan, for a red, ruffled skirt, cream colored heels, long white socks and a white and red sailor shirt, with a cream colored bow. It honestly felt weird dressing like this again, but I guess it had to be done. Goodbye Ouran…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


End file.
